The Thrill of Protecting
by Ashura Mangetsu
Summary: Naruto has a power that has not ever been seen in the Elemental Nations. How will he cope with this cursed power. And for what will he use it? Only time will tell. It always does. Minato/Kushina alive. Naruto has a sister.
1. The Beginning

Hi, everybody.

This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato has definetely seen better days. Would be the musings of people on the road to this village.

The Great Ninja Village was in flames. But it is clear that whatever tried to bring it down did not succeed. Most of the building were still standing tall and proud of their survival and resilience. Not even the great Kyuubi no Kitsune could destroy it. However there was a price for deafeating such a beast.

Deep in the forest was a family. One man with spiky blond hair, Jounin vest and a white coat with red flames gently licking the bottom. One women with a white high collar blouse and a green apron-like dress. She had beatuful red hair. These two people were currently hugging and smiling with their newborn children. In the woman's arms was a boy with blond spiky hair not unlike his father and three whisker-like marks on his face. The man was holding a girl with red hair not unlike her mother and had whisker marks like her brother.

The comfortable silence was broken by the blond. "We should go home Kushina-chan it was a long day."

"Could you Hirashin us there Minato-kun? I don't think I can walk." Replied the now named redhead.

"Yes. I have chakra for one last flash." They chukled together at the joke on his monikier.

There was a yellow flash of light and the family was no longer there.

They continued to live their life. Raising their children unaware of the future that was sure to come.

* * *

This was a short chapter I know but I was never good with begginings.

Feedback would be appreciated. It will help me grow. Thank you.


	2. Hate and Trust

Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload for such a long while. I didn't know how to progress the story and I got a nasty ear infection. But that also means no school for me for about a week. For you guys that means you get the next chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Minato woke up with his his wife next to him. He smiled. He was unimaginably happy. He is now a father and to twins no less. But his good mood didn't last long when one of his ANBU shattered the peaceful morning.

The ANBU was wearing the standart uniform meaning black pants and shirt along with grey chest armor, shin guards and forearm protectors. He has a mask representing a dog. The very noticible feature however was his silver spiky hair. The ANBU bowed and said. "Lord Hokage we were searching for you forever. The Council awaits you. They want to talk about what happened last night." Minato smirked and said. "Kakashi what did I say about bowing to me when we are alone?"

The now dubbed Kakashi scratched the back of his head, looked at his boss and said hesitently. "That I shouldn't?" The blond smiled and asked. "Yep, so why are you?" The silver haired teen stood up still scratching his head and answered. "Sorry It's a habit." Minato then realised that Kakashi has not commented on the babies that were sleeping with their mother right next to him. That confused him greatly so he decided to ask. "Kakashi for someone who managed to get into ANBU at age 14 you aren't that perceptive." Kakashi took off his dog mask showing one confused eye, his right, his Konoha headband was tilted so it covered his left eye and he had a facemask effectively hiding his whole face except his right eye.

"What do you mean sensei?" Now Minato was worried that his student was going blind. "Just look to my left and tell me what you see." Kakashi took a look and his eye widened. Then he asked with a shaky breath. "Sensei... are those your children?" Now Minato was extremely worried for Kakashi becouse that was a quite dumb question. "Yes, just look at my son he has hair like me and my daughter has the same hair like Kushina-chan." Kakashi finally managed to get out of his shock and asked. "What are their names?" Minato smiled remembering why they chose these names and enlightened Kakashi. "My son is Naruto after Jiraiya-sensei's first book's main character and my daughter is named Mito after Mito-sama." Kakashi chuckled and asked. "How did Jiraiya-sama take it?" Minato hapilly answered. "He was overjoyed and honored. I remember that gigawatt smile he had. I thought I was going blind by how he shined." He chuckled at the end. He stood up from the bed and streched while saying to Kakashi that they should go. Minato grabbed Kakashi by his shoulder and they disappeared in a yellow flash but not before looking back at his new family and smiling brightly.

 **The Council room**

Minato and Kakashi appeared right in front of the doors that led to a undoubtedly tiring council meeting. Kakashi put on his mask and nodded at Minato. He just sighed and opened the big double doors and stepped in with Kakashi in tow. The conversation instantly went quiet. Minato calmly sat on his chair and asked. "All of you probably want to know what happened yesterday night am I right?" Everyone present except the ANBU nodded their silent yes. "Last night we were attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The civilian side of the council gasped as they didn't know this.

"I was going to seal the Kyuubi into my newborn daughter when I was knocked out." Many know held curious faces as they wanted to know what happened but Shikaku Nara a clanhead of the Nara clan was already connecting this information to the missing member of the council. He has black hair a pineapple hairstyle with two scars on the right side of his face and is wearing a high collored worn and torned jacket on top of his Jounin vest. Beneath that vest is a mesh shirt. He has black pants.

Minato continued mentally praising the intelligent Nara. "When I woke up I found out that someone else took my place and sacrifised his life in exchange for mine. My savior and the one who sealed the Kyuubi was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Everyone gasped at this information and the shinobi side bowed their heads in respect. "As I already mentioned my daughter, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze was chosen to hold the Kyuubi and she should be hailed as a hero." The shinobi side and half of the civilian side nodded in agreement. But the second half were quietly planing their revenge for the Kyuubi but they are not stupid they know the can't touch her right now but perhaps in a decade when she will be a kunoichi.

It took another hour to discuss their next move as they need to appear as strong as ever. But they have done it in the end. Their plan is simple. As they have less shinobi after the attack Minato will be forced to send lower ranked shinobi on higher ranked missions. That means more intensive training for their Genin and Chunin. The meeting was adjourned at last and Minato can be with his family along with Kakashi.

Minato knows he left out the Masked Man but he felt it wasn't important for them to know. He has a family to take care of now.

 _But Minato could never have known that their hatred for his daughter will be his son's fall into darkness... perhaps it was meant to be... a brother will always protect his sister._

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you enjoy and please tell me if you do. Send me more advice like npcfan he really helped and I am extremely thankful for his advice. Last note right now I have a lot of time to make these chapters and think about them but I will have school next week so I am not sure how regular the chapters will be. I want to say that there will be a new chapter every week but we will see. Hopefully next chapter will be longer as I know what I want to add to the story. Thank you for reading and let the rays of moonlight caress your soul.


	3. A Hunter or a Protector?

Hey guys I am back. I finally worked out the pairings with some help from Hanmac. I will not tell you what the pairings are but if you will read the story then you will find out. This is a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy and please tell me if you want these chapters to be this long or longer or shorter. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _Protectors... people who protect others... but at what price? Protectors are blessed with a purpose, a goal... but their path is cursed... but whether something is a blessing or a curse is for the affected to decide..._

 ** _Timeskip - 6 years after the Kyuubi attack_**

A family of four were at their home. A tall spiky haired blonde man was sitting in a wooden chair at a table, reading his newspaper. A tall redheaded woman was at the stove presumably cooking breakfest. Then there were small carbon copies of them running around. A spiky blond haired child was running around wearing a red T-shirt with brown shorts. Running playfully away from her brother was a red haired child with a orange T-shirt with forest green shorts.

He finally cought up with her and began tickling her from behind. She laughed and rolled on the floor, her brother still tickling her. "Naruto-kun stop. Please stop." She pleaded while laughing. The now dubbed Naruto stopped tickling his sister and smirked, "You must say that I won otherwise I am gonna tickle you again." Naruto folded his arms triumphantly. "Okay, I Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze name you the winner." The now dubbed Mito said while rolling her eyes. Naruto smiled and helped her get up, "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" He teased her as they neared the kitchen. "No fair, you were always faster than me." She said while pouting. "Don't worry kaa-san and tou-san will be training us in two years to be ninjas and you can work to be faster than me." Naruto said encouragingly while entering the kitchen. His sister was pouting becouse she doesn't like to wait for two years.

"Good morning, kaa-san, tou-san." The twins greeted their parents. Minato put down his newspaper, "ahh, you are awake, good becouse I would have to come to wake you up." Minato said while smiling sweetly. Mito and Naruto shivered becouse they don't like to be splashed with water again. "Minato-kun don't scare the children. They will fear water and then what are we gonna do?" Said Kushina as she finished cooking and began serving breakfest with Minato helping her. It was a simple breakfest, just eggs with bacon and toast.

"Kids, I got great news. I am free today so we can go to the festival like you wanted." Minato said while grinning knowing that the twins always wanted to go to the festival but he couldn't go so nobody did. Kushina smiled at their children's cheering and asked Minato a question, "how come you have a free day." You could tell by her voice that she was curious. "Well I just ordered Shikaku to do it. Although he seemed suspiciously happy. " The tall blond answered while scrunching his face in thought. Kushina giggled and said, "that is probably becouse he knows he can sleep undisturbed becouse the pile of paperwork isn't getting smaller even when if you actually fill it." The twins laughed at their dad as he facepalmed. "I am idiot. Of course he will sleep. Thank god that the Hokage office has a roof or all Naras would volunteer for the job." Kushina laughed with the kids.

 _ **Timeskip - evening**_

It was evening now and our favourite family was preparing for the festival. Minato wore a simple blue male kimono with golden trims. Kushina wore a red kimono with green trims. Mito was wearing a orange kimono with purple trims and Naruto was wearing a male version of his mother's kimono but with black trims.

They walked out of their two story house into the night full of stars. There were multiple games to play at the festival and the twins were quick to acknowledge. When he was playing around and laughing with his parents along sister, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. As they walked to another game he took a quick glance at a side alley. What he found was interesting to say the least. People were whispering in the shadows of the alley. They were also sending meaningful glares at his sister. He started to notice more people in the crowd that also shot his sister haterful glares. He wondered why. But in the end it didn't matter to him. If _anyone_ was planning on hurting his sister, he will make them pay. He knows he can't do anything right now but when he will be trained by his parents in the shinobi arts he will be able to protect his sister. Until then he would just observe these people and bring it up to his father.

Getting rid of these thoughts by shaking his head, he took a look around. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were seated at a stadium waiting for the fireworks. For a while the fireworks were being fired as usual but then several launched at the same time and formed an image of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That is when he remembered why this festival is being held. It was the 10th of October, the day the Kyuubi was defeated by his father. But for him and his sister it was simply their birthday.

After the fireworks they walked back home. Once at home everyone changed to their home attire. The children came down the stairs in a hurry. They were very excited what their parents will give them. When they came down the stairs they were suprised who they saw.

"Kakashi-nii-san!" Came the shouts of the twins as they tackled the mask wearing man to the ground wearing happy grins. "Hey kiddos, haven't seen you for a month. Naruto-kun you have gotten taller haven't you? And you Mito-chan you have gotten even prettier." He said while eye-smiling at them. Naruto puffs out his chest proudly and Mito blushes for being called pretty. Kakashi laughed at their reaction as they got up from the ground.

"So Kaka-nii where were you for those two months? We missed you dattebayo." Asked/demanded Naruto while tapping his foot with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. Mito giggled at his pose. Minato sweatdropped at his student's nickname and Kushina chuckles nervously while scratching her head becouse of his verbal tick that he got from her. Kakashi chuckled and apologized, "sorry, the mission was supposed to be simple but I ended up using my Sharingan." Naruto and Mito were stunned becouse for Kakashi to use his Sharingan his opponent needs to be a low S-rand shinobi at least.

"But enough about me, this is your day and I brought both of you presents, but I think that they should be last." He smirked when he heard the twins dissapointed groans. Minato chuckled and beckoned Mito to him while Kushina did the same for Naruto. Minato took Mito to the living room to give her his gift. He turned around and noticed that his daughter was almost bouncing on her feet from excitement. Softly chuckling to himself he knelt so they would see eye to eye.

"Mito-chan I want you to have this, it is very special to me and it might come in handy one day. Do not lose it." He smiled sadly and handled Mito a long wrapped up bundle. "Do not use this unless you have to... it is a last resort. And don't look what it is." He said softly but sternly. Mito was confused and decided to ask, "but tou-san if I don't know what it is then how am I supposed to know when to use it?" Minato smiled and ruffled her hair. "Truth be told I don't know what it is or how to use it. But it has a legend. When the Protector needs to be protected it will call upon thee to draw it's power and return the favor to the Protector. That is all I know." He said while having a puzzled look on his face, trying to solve the legend along with his daughter. But nothing came to them. "Alright we should get back to the kitchen, I heard a rumor about a cake being hidden there." Minato said with a smile as he saw Mito forget about the bundle and ran to the kitchen, eager to get the first piece.

 _ **Meanwhile with Naruto and Kushina**_

Kushina lead her son to her shared bedroom. Once there she sat on the bed patting the spot next to her for Naruto to occupy. When he was seated she grinned and handed the also grinning Naruto a small object wrapped up in a red cloth. Naruto stared at it curiously then attepted to take off the cloth only for Kushina to stop him and say, "no, sochi don't. It is supposed to be used only if a certain condition is met." Naruto stared at it confusingly before asking, "do you know what the condition is then kaa-san?" Kushina nodded while smiling. "Yep, it is said that when the owner discovers the truth behind light and dark, he will gain an incredible power to spread that truth. I appearently haven't discovered the truth so I am giving it to you. Maybe you have a better understanding of light and dark." Kushina smiled when he promised he would discover the truth. He never broke a promise. "Now I think there might be cake downstairs. Why don't we get a slice before your tou-san eats it all?" Kushina ran after her hyperactive son who was laughing at the little race.

Both groups arrived at the same time. They freezed upon the sight of each other. Then they all looked at the cake that was between them on the table then to each other again. There was a standoff about who will make the first move for the first slice of the cake. The atmosphere was tense until Kakashi leaned his head from behind the cake, looking at them then at his plate with the first piece of cake, back at them, cake, them, cake, them... then at once the whole family pounced on Kakashi who's eye widened comically while running around with the plate in his hands. They were running around like children, suddenly forgetting they were shinobi.

 _ **Timeskip - 2 years, Naruto and Mito are 8 years old.**_

Naruto and Mito were sitting in the backyard crossleged with their eyes closed. Their parents were watching from a distance. Mito then opened her eyes and looked confused for a moment and then asked her parents, "tou-san, kaa-san why do I have a blue ball of chakra and a larger red one? You said there is one ball not two." Minato and Kushina shared a look before Kushina answered, "don't worry about it for now Mito-chan, we will tell you when you are older. For now ignore the red one and try to bring out the blue one." Kushina smiled softly at the end. Naruto opened one eye and asked innocently, "and will you tell where babies come from when we are older?" Minato and Kushina blushed and scratched their heads while chuckling nervously. "Y-yes honey we will tell when you are older aswell." Naruto was fortunetly satisfied with the answer and closed his eye to focus better.

Suddenly Mito was covered with a soft blue glow. She opened her violet eyes and cheered. Kushina, being a sensor, estimated her chakra to be at high-Chunin to low-Jounin levels. Not surprising considering she was a Jinchuuriki. She told her discovery to Minato with a smile and they both congratulated Mito for unlocking her chakra.

The three of them noticed that Naruto was struggling. He was sweating and his face was scrunched in concentration. What they didn't know is that something important was happening in his mind.

 _ **Naruto's Vision**_

 _He was in a dark alley. In form of him was a man shrouded in shadows. The only thing he could see were his softly glowing yellow eyes._

 _"Light is a label for deeds done for a good purpose. Dark is a label for deeds done for an evil puprose. Light and Dark are just concepts, lies, a tool for manipulation. You will know the Truth when you discover your purpose." The shadow said crypticaly and then disappeared._

 _Naruto was confused but didn't have time to dwell on it becouse his world went black._

 ** _Vision end_**

Naruto was engulfed in a blue energy that was swirling around him, even cracking the ground. The energy then settled down to a small blue glow around him. He opened his eyes and cheered along with Mito who hugged him and he hugged her back. Minato and Kushina were shocked. "Minato he now has low-Chunin chakra, but at the beggining he had low-Kage." She said, further shocking Minato before he smiled and said to Kushina, "doesn't matter, now we have to create a training schedule for them both." He smiled as he hugged Kushina as the were both looking at the cheering twins.

That year the went to the Academy where they made quick friends with kids their age. Their little group consisted of several future clan heads. Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto's first friend after he beat him in a spar and showed him that arrogance will get him nowhere. Sasuke surprisingly accepted it and they become friends even though it looked like they didn't like each other. They constatly called each other names but it was all a game. Mito' first friend was Hinata Hyuuga, a shy and timid girl. She was able to bring her out of her shell and get her to open up. Then there was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. It consisted of Ino Yamanaka, a cheerful girl with a teasing streak. Shikamaru Nara, a lazy boy with a quick mind and Chouji Akimichi a chubby boy with a heart of gold. There was also Kiba Inuzuka, a brash and reckless boy with a little puppy named Akamaru. Sakura Haruno was a bit insecure girl becouse of her bigger forehead. But once Naruto complimented her on her forehead she was as cheerful as Ino and became quick friends with her. Shino Aburame was also in their little group. When they asked him if he wanted to be with them he looked at them in surprise. When they asked him why he was surprised he showed them his bugs and he was further surprised when Naruto and the others began playing with the bugs instead off running away. Naruto explained that they didn't mind different people. They then managed to make him talk more often which was a surprise even to the Aburame clan.

 _ **Timeskip - 5 years, Mito and Naruto are 13 years old.**_

The twins were running through dark alleys in the starry night. They were training in a training ground when they were ambushed by a mob of civilians. They managed to escape and were now racing home.

They stopped to catch their breath. Naruto's mind was racing a mile a minute.

 _'Why would they chase us? We didn't do anything. Wait... they were shouting something about the Kyuubi. They are after Mito-nee-chan.'_ A growl found it's way through his throat.

 _'Not gonna happen.'_ He looked at Mito and said, "sorry, but it will be better this way." Before she could ask what he meant he knocked her out. He created a Shadow Clone, mentally thankin Kakashi, and told it to get her home. As the clone ran off the original made hand seals. "Henge no Jutsu." He muttered and after a cloud of smoke there was his sister instead of him.

The villagers caught up with him and drove him to a wall. They pinned him to the wall with knives which they stabbed into his wrists and ankles. He screamed in pain and he was sure he would bleed out if someone wouldn't quickly arrive.

And the beating began. They took turns. Some stabbed him with a knife. Some burned him with torches. Some smashed him with bats and hammers. Everyone was saying things like "This is for my wife." or "Die Kyuubi!" and the like. But he didn't care. For his sister he would endure it.

After a half an hour they began to dissolve. After another five minutes he was found by his father.

When he came he was horrified by what he found. Not an inch of his son was clean. We was covered in blood from head to toe. He quickly rushed in, panic in his voice.

"Naruto! Naruto! Don't sleep! Come on! You need to keep awake! I am going to get you to a hospital." He removed the knives, grabed his son bridal style and raced to the hospital. When Naruto saw the hospital he passed out.

 _ **Timeskip - next day**_

He woke up but didn't open his eyes. He heard beeping. He smelled disinfection. He came to the conclusion that he was in a hospital. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them when the bright white room was revealed to him. He groaned and opened them again. This time he was greeted by a hug and sobbing and a cry of "He's awake!". He finally opened his eyes and registered that the sobbing person was his sister. He lifted her chin up and said with a smile, "dont't cry nee-chan, tears don't suit you." He kissed the tears away causing Mito to blush from his action and she hugged him. He hugged back while asking his parents, "how long was I out?"

He was greeted with a smile from Minato and Kushina who was holding his other hand. "Only a day Naruto-kun, don't worry you didn't miss the Graduation." Kushina said, knowingly relieving his worry of not being a shinobi. Minato however had questions for his son.

"Naruto who did this to you?" He asked with worry in his voice. Naruto looked down at his sheets, his fists grabing them and clenching them hard. When he looked up his blue eyes displayed rage beyond comprehension. "The villagers." He answered. His sister and parents were shocked at the rage he displayed but also becouse of the answer. Minato just couldn't figure out why so he asked, "but why would they hurt you?" Naruto looked at him, his rage forgotten, and said, "didn't you see my Henge? They were after Mito-nee-chan."

"No Naruto, I didn't see any Henge on you. Your control must have slipped." Minato answered but he still didn't know why would they attack his daughter.

Naruto, seeing his father's confusion, said, "they were after Mito-nee-chan becouse they were shouting about the Kyuubi." Minato now understood, he was glad that he and Kushina decided to tell them about the Kyuubi when they were ten. It would have created unwanted tension right now. Fortunately they haven't asked how children are born yet, which he was grateful for.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-nii-kun, It's all my fault. I am so sorry." She was on the edge of tears but Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders sternly. She tensed and closed her eyes awaitng his hate. For a while nothing happened until she felt something on her forehead. Something soft and warm. She opened her eyes and found out that her brother kissed her forehead. He leaned back and said softly with a small smile, "don't cry Mito-chan, it isn't your fault. It isn't even the Kyuubi's fault. It's the villagers fault." He hugged her at the end of his speech. After the emotional moment they settled down and played games and chatted away. Even Kakashi came to play with them for a while.

 _ **Timeskip - Graduation**_

Naruto and Mito came through the classroom's door at the same time. Mito was wearing orange shorts with a bandage over her right leg with her kunai pouch. She had a black and orange jacket. Under it she had a orange T-shirt but you couldn't see it becouse the jacket was zipped up. Naruto was wearing a black short sleeved zip-up hoodie with red stripes on his sleeves. He also had a long sleeved red shirt. He had black cargo pants. He had bandages on his chest arms and legs but due to his clothing you can't see it. He sat next to Sasuke with his sister. Sasuke raised an eyebrow on his small wince when he sat down on his chair.

"Alright students, I see that everybody is here so we can begin the Graduation Exam." Iruka Umino said. He then handed out the tests to every student. Naruto however wasn't thinking about the test, he was thinking about the beating he took for his sister.

 _'I can't let them hurt her. But I can't take every beating. I need to protect my sister. I know... I will stop them before they can put their plans into action.'_ He looked sideways at his sister. He pulled his hood over his head. He did that whenever he was thinking.

 _'But to know what their planning I need to be there. They are most likely to plan at night, *sigh* well that means less sleep for me. But I could care less, as long as my sister is safe I will be happy.'_ He smiled to himself but then he frowned.

 _'But I need power if I want to take on many people at once. I may be a shinobi but still there is going to be like twenty people at once. I can't take them on. No... I can't take them on if I hold back. If I would aim to kill I would probably win. But even then it's still only a chance.'_ He thought a bit more on the subject, trying to make a strategy. But he just couldn't find a way to do it.

 _'Of course, my birthday gift!'_ He thought excitedly until he realised that he didn't know the Truth.

He finished the test and they were ushered outside. There they would take their taijutsu and shurikenjutsu tests. He unconsciously stood at his sister's side, his hand almost touching hers. Others noticed his change in posture but decided not to comment on it. After a few students passed their taijutsu test his sister went next. He grabbed her hand and said, "be careful." She nodded although she was confused, she never lost a spar why would he be worried, he never was.

The others were now on edge, something happened. Naruto was acting differently and with his hood it only supported the theory about something being wrong.

Mito's spar went well, she even defeated Mizuki, which was not required. It was Naruto's turn now.

He stood across from Mizuki. He hated Mizuki, the man hated his sister becouse of the Kyuubi.

They just stood there, looking in each others eyes. Mizuki's eyes help hatred, but it was nothing compared to the hatred and rage coursing through Naruto's veins. Naruto saw red. The recent events coming back to him. This was one of them. He wants to hurt his sister. Not gonna happen. Not on his watch.

Naruto got out of his stance and barred his teeth at Mizuki. A year ago he finally discovered why he was always faster than his sister. He had incredible leg muscles. Even the doctors are in wonder of his legs.

He trained with them this move. It was much more animalistic and thruthfully, he liked it. He crouched down, his hands were on the floor between his legs. Nobody, not even him, noticed that his eyes gained a little bit of yellow around the pupil. He got ready and with a loud shriek leaped on Mizuki. He was too shocked by the sudden move and terrified by the shriek so he didn't move but his eyes widened considerably.

Naruto landed on Mizuki, slaming him into the floor. He straddled his waist so he has less of a chance to kick him off and began punching him in the face viciously. After a few punches he noticed that Mizuki was unconscious. His eyes were now fully blue once again. He stood and looked at his hands. He was shaking, he was horrified at what he's done. He took a look around and noticed the shocked looks on all of their faces, even on Iruka's. Iruka snapped out of it and seeing Naruto's fear and nervousness decided to say, "alright class we will take a break and then we will continue with the spars with me as the testing teacher. You can go anywhere you want but be back in an hour." Naruto just lowered his head to hide his eyes and after shooting Iruka a grateful look he leaped out of the Academy's training ground. He ignored the callings of his name and just ran. He needed to think.

He looked around and noticed that his legs carried him to the top of the Hokage Monument. It held the faces of all Hokages. He sat at his father's head. He always comes here when he wants to think.

 _'What was that!? I swear I shrieked at him! I never did that before. And why did it feel so... right? Like this was what I was supposed to do?'_ He was brought out of his thoughts when he was hugged from behind. He tensed, not knowing who was behind him.

"Why did you ran off Naruto-kun?" By the voice he judged it was Mito so he relaxed. "I got scared." He admitted. "Of what?" She asked while nuzzling his shoulder. He shivered, his sister was getting closer to him since the incident, which is saying something as it was only a week. He liked the attencion that he got from his sister. He felt warm when she touched him.

"I got scared becouse I didn't know what happened and how the others would react." She sighed and said softly, "you said it yourself we don't mind different people." He smiled and turned around. "Thanks, I needed that." He said hugging her back. They savored the moment for a while longer until sighing and getting up. She lowered his hood. Upon his confused look she said, "when you have your hood up I can't see your face." She then leaned close to him, noses almost touching and whispered, "and what sight it is." When she said that she leaned back, put on a grin and began running forward. "Come on, I bet I can beat you in race this time!" He grinned as well and replied, "not a chance." He took of after her. He catched up to her and quickly scooped her up in his arms bridal style. He grinned down at her and said, "let me show you what true speed means." He didn't give her a chance to speak as he took of. To him everything seemed normal but to the civilians he looked only like a red and black blur. The more experienced shinobi noted that he ran at high-Chunin speed.

They arrived at the Academy right before the break ended. "Alright class let's continue the Exams, next one... shurikenjutsu." Iruka said after looking at the clipboard in his hand for the name of the test.

Sasuke got 10/10 on the kunai and 20/20 on the shurikens. Sasuke trained vigorously every day so it wasn't that much of a surprise. But a surprise for Iruka was when all students got a perfect score. But then it came to him. They were hiding their true power. Smart for a shinobi and he couldn't be more proud of them. "Alright now onto the last test: Ninjutsu. Please everybody wait in the classroom while I test a student one by one."

Naruto mentally prepared for the questions he was sure were going to come. Sakura got to go first for the test so she was out of the questioning. Sasuke took the initiative and began asking the questions everybody had on their mind.

"Naruto what was that move with Mizuki?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and answered, "it doesn't have a name, it's just a move I can do becouse of my strong legs." The others were confused now. Ino who was interested in being a medical kunoichi asked, "what do you mean strong legs?" Naruto thought for a bit and said, "well I am faster than others and I can jump higher also as tou-san, kaa-san and Mito-chan can prove my kicks hurt like hell." He chuckled at the end becouse Mito was rubbing her stomach, probably remembering one of his kicks.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, please follow me for your test." Iruka said as he poked his head out of the doorway, letting Sakura talk to others. Naruto went after Iruka after receieving encouragments from his friends and sister. Iruka lead him into a room with a single table with a chair. On the table there were several headbands of different colores. Iruka sat on the chair and asked, "alright Naruto could you do a Henge for me?" Naruto made handseals and after a mutter of "Henge no Jutsu" there was the Yondaime Hokage. Iruka smiled and shook his head. "Of course you would choose your father, you look so similar. Anyway could you do a Kawarimi?" This time Naruto didn't use handseals neither did he call the name of the jutsu. Naruto blurred away and in his place was Iruka. He looked around confused for a second until he smiled and switched places with Naruto while praising him for such a feat. "Nice Naruto it's not easy switching with a person. Good work." Naruto smiled at the praise. "Okay now for the last one, make a Bunshin, any kind." Naruto smirked while crossing two one-handed ram signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He called out and another Naruto apeared in a blur instead of the usual smoke.

Iruka smiled at his student and said, "good work Naruto you pass, you can now pick up your headband." At the end he gestured to the headbands.

Naruto thought for a bit and picked up the single red headband and attached it to his neck.

After an hour of talking to his friends they finally all graduated and could go home. The sun was beggining to set now and it was getting dark. Naruto got an idea and decided to talk to his sister about when they left the Academy. They said goodbyes to their friends and began their trek home. But suddenly Naruto stopped and looked at his sister. Mito looks at him confused and askes, "why are we stopping Naruto-kun?" Naruto raised his hood and crouched in front of her, his back to her. He looked back to her with a grin and said, "hop on I will get us home quickly." She smiled on got on his back, putting her arms around his neck and her legs on his stomach.

He coiled his muscles and leaped on a nearby roof. His sister did the scream instead of him becouse she was surprised with the sudden jump. "Don't scare me like that." She said as she lightly slapped the back of his neck. He grinned sheepishly and apologized, "sorry, I thought you were ready." Shaking her head at her brother's antics she smiled and nuzzled his neck. He was surprised by the action but he was even more surprised when he let out a sound that was similar to a purr. Mito giggled at him, finding it cute. He coiled his muscles again and leaped to another roof. For Mito it was beautiful. She felt so free and the same could be said for Naruto. He hasn't done anything like this before but he liked it alot and swore that he would move like this more often.

They finally reached an alley that was close to their home so Naruto landed there, his strong legs softening the impact, he didn't even need to use chakra. "Mito-chan I don't want our parents to know about what I can do yet. Can you keep it a secret please." He asked with a pleading smile. She nodded her head with a smile and lowered his hood. "Fine, but you have to tell them eventually. I don't know why would you hide this ability." She said with a frown. "Becouse it isn't mastered yet, I want to show them when I have mastered my leaping. Plus I need to pair it with some sort of weapon so it can be used on enemies to kill." She could understand that. "Alright lets go to sleep Naruto-kun." She yawned at the end. He chuckled and they both went home.

When Mito went to sleep her last thought was, _'I love you Naruto-kun.'_ She then fell asleep, dreaming about her brother.

Naruto had similar thoughts, _'I will not let anyone harm you Mito-chan, even if it kills me.'_ He then fell asleep, dreaming about his sister.

What both of them failed to notice was that both of their birthday gifts softly glowed before floating over to them and sinking into them. For Naruto it sunk into his legs and for Mito it sunk into her heart.

 _The want to protect is a strong one. It lead many people to their demise. Another strong want is the one to hunt. A primal want that is only rarely found in a human's mind anymore. What if both of those wants combined to create a stronger creature. The birth of a Hunter who Protects is what would happen. It has happened only once before... but history has the tendency to repeat itself._

* * *

This was a bit longer chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I would be happy for some feedback. Thank you for reading and let the rays of the moonlight caress your soul.


	4. Birth of the Hunter

Hey, people how are you? I have another chapter of my story for you guys. I am sorry for such a long pause but I have school to worry about. I will be posting irregularly. I want to thank to npcfan again for his help. I really appreciate it. This chapter will be a bit darker so beware. I also want to ask you if you would like me to start more stories at once. On one side it could result in the story being updated even less. But on the other side I could get my other story ideas that don't belong into this one out of my head so I can focus more on this one. Please tell me what you would like more. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _People say that sometimes you have to fight fire with fire... and sometimes you have to be a monster to defeat one..._

Rays of light penetrated the window of a young boy's room and disturbed his dreaming. Naruto reached with his arms to draw the curtains and that was his mistake. With a crash he fell from his bed to the inviting floor. He got up after cursing a little bit and went to the bathroom all the while walking like a zombie. Let it be said, he is not a morning person. He took off his boxers and stepped into the shower. He sighed in bliss as the hot water caressed his body. He took an odorless shampoo and washed his hair. He rinsed his hair and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel to his waist and got to his mirror. He began brushing his teeth but after a while he suddenly stopped. He bared his teeth and looked at them more closely. He noticed they were sharp and pointy. He was fully awake now. His fangs were a bit bigger but all his teeth were pointed just a bit. But the biggest shock was when he looked into his eyes.

His eyes were no longer blue. They were yellow like sulfur. Now that he thought about it, he noticed that he was feeling differently. Almost like he was free. Liberated.

 _'Can I change back though?'_ He would very much like to change back. It would be suspicious if he would look like this so suddenly. Plus he didn't know what caused this or what it provides him. He concentrated on changing back. Thinking a mental command. To his surprise his eyes changed back to blue and his teeth was normal again. He also felt something on his fingers and as he looked at them he saw his now black claws change back to standard nails. He shook his head and decided to just go with it for now.

He got back to his room and dressed in his usual attire. But for some reason he felt as something is missing. His hand unconsciously threw his hood on. He was confused, the hood felt so natural and right. Even though it felt right he still lowered the hood.

Mito woke up with a start. She just spoke with the fox. And what _she_ told her shocked her. She told her the truth behind her birthday. She didn't attack. She was controlled by Madara Uchiha. That was a scary thought. But in the end they became quick friends. She can now freely access her youki and Kyuubi can feel the world with her senses. She took a shower and dressed in her daily clothes. She blushed when she was putting on her bra and stopped. _'Let's see if he will notice.'_ She thought as she threw the bra away. She even decided against wrapping up her chest. She put her orange T-shirt and jacket on. She remembered that today they were going to be put on a team and maybe doing missions. That thought brought a grin to her face as she ran out the door to her room.

Naruto closed the door behind him and was heading to the stairs when he heard rapid footsteps. A orange and black bullet was heading towards him. He didn't have time to do anything as his sister knocked him on his back. He groaned and opened his eyes and saw his sister was just an inch away from him. He blushed as he felt the two fleshy orbs pressed to his chest. He looked up to his sister's face and gulped. Her nice red hair, violet eyes, her cute whisker marks and her adorable blush. He stared for a bit and then snapped out of it. He cleared his throat. Mito's eyes gained their focus and she quickly got up. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I wasn't paying attention." She apologized while helping him up. "It's alright Mito-chan but could you close your eyes for a minute?" He asked with a sly smile. Mito was on guard because of his smile but she smiled as well and closed her eyes.

He got behind her and scooped her in his arms. He chuckled at the little 'eep' that she made. He stared at her blushing face and whispered, "cute." Mito blushed even more at that and snuggled into his chest, sighing in bliss. She liked being held by her brother. It made her feel warm. _'Even cuter.'_ Naruto noted while carrying her downstairs.

When they got to the table they were greeted by raised eyebrows from their parents. "Good morning. Naruto-kun why are you carrying Mito-chan? Is she hurt?" Asked Kushina worryingly. "No kaa-san, I just decided to carry her to breakfast." Naruto answered with a smile while looking down at his sister. "You can put me down you know." Mito said, embarrassed. "I could... but I don't want to." He grinned at her. He went to his chair and sat on it with his sister in his lap.

Minato looked at the pair and his mind raced a mile a minute. _'They are spending even more time with each other since the incident. That in itself is an achievement. But maybe they are being a_ little _bit too close.'_ At the end he decided to drop it for now and keep an eye on them. Kushina had similar thoughts but she was covering her slight blush and sheepish smile with her hand. _'The Uzumaki genes sure work quick with these two. I hoped they wouldn't awaken but with Naruto saving her It couldn't be helped I guess.'_ She knew what was going on but decided to just watch the show.

Naruto fed his sister the toast that they have for breakfast while wearing a cheeky smile. Mito was embarrassed but she liked the attention that her brother gave her. Minato broke the comfortable silence when he spoke, "Naruto, could I talk to you privately in the evening?" The teen looked at him quizzically but nodded none the less. The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence. Mito looked at the clock and told her brother, "Naruto-kun we should go, we don't want to be late, do we?" Naruto frowned and nuzzled his head in her neck while muttering, "but I don't want to." This again prompted their parents to raise an eyebrow and for Mito to blush. Naruto breathed in his sisters scent and noticing that she smelled of ramen and foxes. He involuntarily shivered at the smell. She just smelled so good, it was awakening his wilder nature so he quickly stopped.

At the end Naruto complied and got up with his sister before setting her down on her own feet. They said goodbye to their parents and went to the Academy. Mito was leaning on his shoulder and he had his left arm on her waist. To anyone who didn't know they are related they looked like a young couple. A lot of people found it adorable but Naruto was able to see something else. He centered his eyes to an alley to his right and spotted two people whispering to each other and gazing at them with hatred. He frowned and raised his hood. If someone would look underneath the hood they would see that his eyes are now sulfur like color.

For Naruto it was as if he was submerged in water his entire life and now he is on the surface. His vision brightened and the colors were more vibrant. The sounds around him were now much clearer and louder. His body felt the gentle breeze through his clothes. He could smell all kinds of things but he noticed he could smell very far. The oranges he smelled were like seven blocks away in the market district. He focused his newly improved hearing on the whispering pair and listened. "Look at it, the demon walks around the village like it belongs to it. And it even poisoned Naruto-sama's mind." The taller one said with the short one agreeing with a simple nod and then added his own idea, "we should punish the demon for it's insolence." The taller one grinned. "Hell yeah, I am going to get the guys together, meet us at the usual place at night, we will come up with something there." With that they each walked in the opposite directions.

To say Naruto is pissed would be an understatement but he knew he cannot do anything... _yet_. He lowered his hood and his eyes changed back to their natural blue color. He smiled at Mito and made a shadow clone with a one handed Ram seal. The clone already knew what to do and began following the tall guy. He saw his sister raising an eyebrow at his actions and he answered the unasked question, "I sent him for an errand." He could tell his sister was still confused but didn't push it, which he was thankful for.

The door to their classroom opened and Naruto with Mito came in. Iruka grinned at them and said, "good morning, you made it just in time, although now that I think about it I probably wouldn't be able to punish you anyway." Mito and Naruto smiled at him and greeted him as well and sat next to Sasuke. Mito was between Naruto and Sasuke who was on her left so she can break up any friendly fights they might get in.

Iruka stood up and with a smirk said, "alright everyone I know that you hate my lectures so I am going to go straight to the point." Naruto stopped listening here because he got the memories of his clone. He knows where they will be scheming tonight and he was going to pay them a visit. "...Team 7 is composed of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze under Kakashi Hatake." Insert cheering of Mito and Naruto and Sasuke's smirk. "And lastly Sakura Haruno will be trained to be a medical ninja by Tsunade Senju once she arrives back to the village." This surprised the whole class but it did make sense. Sakura has the best chakra control out of all of them. They cheered a bit and congratulated Sakura. When they began to converse among each other along with Iruka the door opened revealing a woman in a dress that looked like bandages and a bearded smoking man with a sash for the Twelve Guardians. The guy spoke first, "hello everyone, my name is Asuma Sarutobi, Team 10 follow me." And with that he walked out of the door. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino got up and followed him. "Good morning, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi, would Team 8 follow me please." She walked out of the door with Hinata, Shino and Kiba in tow.

Team 7 waited for 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 1 hour. At this point Sasuke's eyes were red with two tomoe circling around the pupil. Mito's eyes were red with a vertical slit and her whisker marks were more pronounced and her claws were digging into the desk. Naruto had his hood up and his eyes were full of sulfur. He hid his hands in his pant's pockets to keep his black claws hidden but you could hear his pointed teeth grinding. Iruka was sweating bullets. He slowly got up and as he did so three pairs of eyes snapped in his direction. Soon enough they had bloodthirsty grins on their faces and an insane look in their eyes. It was at this very moment that Iruka was done with his job. _'Nope, nope, nope, nope.'_ Iruka chanted in his head as he quickly shunshined out of there and causing the three pouncing teenagers to collide into each other.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked while nursing his head. "I don't know but I was sure that I was going to kill someone." Replied Mito and helping Naruto to his feet. There were all back to their normal selfes now. They sat at their desks again and played the plain old waiting game.

After _another_ hour the door finally opened. Kakashi stepped in the room only to widen his eye and duck. He looked behind him and found kunai and shuriken embedded deeply in the wall. He sweatdropped while standing up and asked, "is this how you great me?" Sasuke chose to speak for the group, "no, that a 'you're late', you don't want to see our greeting." And he ended it with an evil smirk that was mirrored by his teammates. _'Okay, so if I want to live I should probably show up on time... nah.'_ Were Kakashi's thoughts while guiding his students to the roof.

Kakashi sat down on the railing while his _potential_ students sat in front of him, Mito in the middle and Naruto to the left of her with Sasuke being to her right. "Alright, so first we are going to introduce ourselves, you know, likes, dislikes that sort of thing." Kakashi said with an eyesmile while withdrawing his book from his pouch. "Kakashi-nii why don't you start? Me and brother know you but Sasuke doesn't." Suggested Mito. Kakashi shut his book and said, "fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... dreams for the future...hmm... I have lots of hobbies." The three sweatdropped with Naruto asking, "didn't he say the same to us when we asked like eight years ago?" Sasuke sweatdropped even more while Mito answered, "I think so." Kakashi gave himself a mental pat on the back for remembering his introduction for so long.

"Alright, next up the orange addict." He said while gesturing to Mito and secretly enjoying the look of outrage on the teen's face. She crossed her arms over her chest making it more prominent thanks to not wearing a bra. Naruto blushes at that and looks away. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! She is my sister!'_ Mito saw his blush and mentally smiled while thinking, _'step one complete.'_ She wanted to engage step two but she cannot do that with people around them. "My name is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like ramen, my parents and friends and Naruto-kun, I dislike when I am not close to my brother and the time it takes to make ramen, my hobby is gardening and my dream for the future...*looks at Naruto and winks at him*... I am going to keep that to myself for now." All of them were surprised at the ending of her speech but decided not to comment. _'I have heard that they have gotten closer since the beating but how close are they?'_ Kakashi thought while mentally noting to keep an eye on them.

"Alright now the brooder." Kakashi said with an eyesmile while 'looking' at Sasuke. He was not amused and it showed in the form of a scowl. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my friends and tomatoes, I dislike pocky and I hate my brother, my dream... no, my ambition is to...find Itachi Uchiha and... get answers." He seemed thoughtful when telling his dream like he wasn't sure. Naruto and Mito along with Kakashi smiled. Naruto and Mito because they were able to bring him out of his revenge and Kakashi because he was proud of his pseudo siblings.

"Okay, now the hoodie." He said while pointing at Naruto but this time there wasn't a reaction to his naming. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like my friends, parents, the color red and Mito-chan, I dislike when someone wants to hurt my friends _especially_ my sister, I have two dreams... that I will not tell you." He finished with a smirk making the others faceplant. _'Yep, they are siblings alright.'_ Thought Kakashi and Sasuke while picking themselves from the floor.

"Ehm, anyway you are not my students yet, you have to pass a test that the leading Jounin gives you, that means me. And let me tell you that it's not easy. I had a team three times and they all failed. Anyway meet me at Training Ground Three at eight in the morning and don't be late." He finished with an eyesmile and shunshined out of there before his students could do bodily harm on him.

The teens chatted for a while and then went home together as Sasuke's home was close to the Uzumaki-Namikaze house. "What do you think of Kakashi?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they were near a crossroad where they would split. "I can tell he is going to be interesting. But I am more worried about the test." Naruto nodded while Mito spoke, "don't worry about it, we will come up with something tomorrow. Anyway bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded while waving a goodbye to his friend, Sasuke returning a with a raised hand while walking away.

When Sasuke walked away Mito leaned on Naruto's shoulder again and Naruto put his hand on her waist as they walked home together. They opened the front door shouting a greeting to their parents and them returning it. They had a quiet dinner with Mito in Naruto's lap again. When they finished their dinner and the siblings were going for the stairs Minato told Naruto to stay here.

Naruto was confused but complied and Mito went upstairs. Naruto sat on the couch while Minato sat in his armchair. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked not knowing what was this about. Minato sighed and said, "I have news about the people that have attacked you." Naruto's eyes briefly showed rage and hatred before going back to normal. "What are the news, if I may ask?" He inquired while leaning forward. Minato was hesitant to tell him because he saw what his eyes held for a second. In the end he sighed and replied, "the news are that we don't have any leads and the investigation of the crime scene didn't reveal anything... sorry but they got away with it." This time Naruto leaned back and went silent. Minato was worried but decided to let his son straighten his thoughts.

 _'They got away with it huh... but they plan another attack tonight. I cannot change the past but I can definitely affect the future.'_ With that decision he stood up with a sad sigh and smiled at his father. "That sucks but still, thanks for the effort tou-san." Minato was relieved and smiled at him also while nodding his head. "Can I go now, I want to get some shut eye for the test tomorrow." Naruto asked. "Yes you can but Naruto, remember to look underneath the underneath." He winked at the end while walking away. Naruto was confused but in the end decided to not dwell on it.

He got into his room and was going into the bathroom but then he stopped and his eyes widened and he facepalmed. _'Idiot, those guys are planning an attack at Mito, I cannot sleep now.'_ With that in thought he opened the window to his room and jumped on the outside windowsill. He closed the window and raised his hood. He closed his eyes and he felt his nails lengthen and get a different texture. He ran his tongue across his teeth, finding out they were pointy and _very_ sharp. He snapped his eyes opened, revealing two sulfur orbs.

With that he crouched and leaped on another building without using any chakra, just his own leg strength. _'This is insane! I can leap even further and faster! If I would add chakra into the leap it could be a wary good surprise finishing move. But I may actually not even need to add chakra.'_ He thought while leaping from building to building, getting closer to the place that his clone found out.

He got to the place. He was crouched on a building opposite of the one they had the meeting. He leaped at the windowsill and closed his eyes, focusing on his hearing. "Alright everybody knows the plan, now to just execute it. Let's go!" That statement was following by cheering. Naruto could make out six voices. The front door opened which was right under him. The people poured out with katanas and kunai pouches, however they didn't have any masks or anything to conceal their identity. He waited until all of them were in the alley and while doing so he noticed that there was only one exit and it was a fairly wide alley. _'Lots of room for maneuvering. Maybe I can even pull off a leap.'_ As he finished his thought all the people were outside. He took out a kunai and dropped behind the last one while sinking his kunai in his skull.

He slowly stood up, his face being obscured because he has his head tilted down. The others quickly whipped around and unsheathed their katanas. "Who the hell are you?!" The closest to him questioned. Naruto looked up revealing his whiskered face and sulfur eyes. This shocked the others. "Naruto-sama?! What are you doing?! We were going to free you from the demon!" Naruto snarled, revealing his sharp white teeth and growled out, "you will not touch a hair on my sister." This shocked them even further if it was even possible. "Sorry Naruto-sama, but we have to free Konoha from the demon even if it means killing you." With that being said they charged forward.

Naruto appeared calm on the outside but on the inside he was sweating bullets. _'Not good! Not good! There are too many of them.'_ The first one got to him and slashed horizontally. Naruto rolled behind him and tried to stab him with his kunai that he got from his pouch only to sidestep into the alley's wall. Three guys attempted to stab him at once only for him to jump above them and land at the same place he was at the beginning. _'Shit! I take it back, there is_ not _enough space. Wait... I got it! Either this will work or I am dead.'_ He grimly thought while getting a kunai out of his pouch. He crouched... and he leaped with a screech at the one in the back that was close to the exit of the alley. He landed on him and straddled his chest while sinking his kunai in his throat. The others were terrified and he used that to his advantage. He quickly leaped at the next one killing him instantly with another kunai in the middle of the forehead.

The third one snapped out of his shock and charged him. Naruto rolled behind him when he attempted to chop his head off and stabbed him in the spine. In the corner off his eye he noticed movement and used the corpse to block the attack. His katana got stuck in his comrade's body and before he could remove it he had a kunai in his right eye. The last one dropped his weapon and looked at the carnage. Naruto did the same and was quickly beginning to be disgusted by himself before he saw the guy that he pounced on first. Blood was pouring out of his neck and to Naruto it looked so inviting. It looked so delicious. He wanted a taste. He turned back at the last one. _'A fresh taste.'_ He grinned wickedly at him. He backed up in the wall. Naruto walked towards him slowly while sniffing the blood around him. He finally got to him. He tried to stab him with a knife he hid behind his back only for Naruto to backhand the weapon away and grab his neck. He leaned towards his neck and took a deep breath. He shivered from the smell and not being able to control himself anymore tore his neck apart with his claws and sinking his teeth in his neck. The last thing he saw before dying was a sulfur colored eye paired with a crimson one and a sinister grin.

Naruto just finished feasting on his neck and regained control of himself. He looked behind him seeing all the carnage that _he_ caused. _'It was to protect my sister.'_ He said to himself but as he looked at the guy lying at his feet he realized that it was also his own desire to _hunt_ and feast on his _prey_. And the taste of the blood was so intoxicating and the flesh tasted even better than ramen. _'Wait! Flesh?!'_ He thought to himself as he looked back at the one he feasted on and saw that he didn't just drink his blood but also ate half of his neck. But he wasn't disgusted. But he also knows that he needs to control this new urge to hunt, kill and feast. _'I'll deal with it if the urge comes again.'_ He thought to himself.

In the end he called it a day and leaped on a building. He stopped himself from leaping to another building as he smelled blood on himself. He sweatdropped. _'Yeah Naruto go home with bloody clothes, get questioned, get found out, go to a prison, brilliant plan.'_ He thought to himself sarcastically. He leaped in the direction of the nearest forest. He found a clearing with trees around it, three stumps and a river. He stripped and jumped into the water. He reversed himself back to his normal state and picked his clothes and began washing them. After a few minutes of washing he gave up because he could still smell the blood from them. He only got his boxers and burned the rest with a minor katon jutsu that Sasuke taught him.

He got home and leaped at his windowsill. He opened the window and got inside. It was dark but he still found his bed. He laid on it and covered himself with his blanket. He began to drift off when two arms wrapped around his torso from behind and two fleshy orbs pressed into his back. He began to panic on the inside. _'I am inside Mito-chan's room! And I am sleeping with her! Although... I admit that I wouldn't mind sleeping like this every night. It's so relaxing. I love her... but does she love me as well? I will enjoy it while it lasts.'_ And with that he fell asleep in the arms of the girl he loves more than anything.

 _It is often said that a wolf is a solitary creature... but it is not always true... wolves have packs... and the alpha has a mate... every alpha needs a mate... but sometimes the mate gets the alpha... a wolf and a fox... or is it foxes? Only time will tell... it always does... and I will be watching... because I have all the time in all the space..._

* * *

Alright that was the next chapter. Remember how I said this chapter will be a bit darker... well... know you know why. Hope you liked it and I would be happy if you reviewed this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye.


	5. Desires and Urges

Hello guys, I have another chapter for you. It took me a little longer but I have it done now. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _What is a desire... it is simply a want but much, much stronger. An urge is that nagging want to do something... Desires and Urges are one of the most powerful things in the world... it destroyed countless people and empowered even more... which one will it be... only time will tell... it always does... I can wait..._

It was a sunny morning in Konohagakure. Birds were chirping, shops were opening and restaurants began cooking and soon the air was filled with beautiful smells of different foods. People were in the process of waking up and getting ready for the day. Animals playing with their children and preparing for hunting and scavenging. The Shinobi and Kunoichi were getting ready to protect their village and help it prosper. Everything was alright... except for one panicking blonde.

 _'How do I get out of this?!'_ Naruto mentally screamed as he was lying in front of his sister with his back to her and her arms around his stomach. Luckily Mito was still asleep but she did have a small peaceful smile. That smile made him pause for a bit and just admire it. _'She looks so innocent and cute... and pretty._ _'_ He blushed at his last thought and shook his head. He began to look around the room to find something to substitute with. He sighed once he found out there were no items for a substitution. _'Looks like I will have to do it the old fashion way._ _'_ He mused as he slowly untangled himself from his sisters gentle yet tight grip. As he got out of the bed he noticed that his sister stirred and was probably waking up. He quickly but silently dashed to the window and using the windowsill got to his own room. _'That was close.'_

Mito woke up with her arms searching for something that is not there. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, after that she stretched and yawned cutely. As she was getting out of bed she noticed that the bed was warmer than usual. She took a deep breath through her nose and noticed a smell that doesn't belong to her. This made her confused so she empowered her senses with Kyuubi's chakra and found out it was smelling slightly of washed blood and forest. This made her eyes go wide but then she calmed down realizing that that smell belonged to her brother. She stopped using Kyuubi's chakra but then she froze. _'Why does my brother smell like blood?! Did something happen to him?!'_ She panicked and quickly dressed, without a bra, and jumped out of the window to her windowsill.

She looked inside his room and found him dressing up for the day. He already had his boxers on and he was facing away from her but she could still see his slightly muscular back and legs with his arms being just as muscular. He was build like an athlete, more for speed but still having enough power. She blushed seeing him almost naked but she was relieved that he was alright. But again that made her question why he smelled like blood, but in the end she dismissed it.

They were now having breakfast with Mito in Naruto's lap again and Naruto feeding her the soup they had. "Naruto-kun, why aren't you eating?" Kushina questioned her son with a worried expression on her face. Naruto scratched the back of his head while having a sheepish smile, "sorry kaa-chan, I am not hungry. I promise I will grab a snack with me ok?" He answered and asked his mom. "Ok honey." She said, relieved that there was nothing wrong with her son.

Suddenly an ANBU with long purple hair shunshined into the room. Naruto backflipped with Mito in his arms and when he landed he shoved her behind him and took out a kunai. Everyone raised an eyebrow on his actions. Minato decided to ask the question everyone wanted to ask him, "Naruto, you know this is one of _our_ ANBU right?" Naruto looked more closely at the ANBU and then sheathed his kunai while scratching his head and chuckling nervously. "Well, what would you do when someone with a mask shunshines right next to you?" Everyone had to admit that he had a point.

Minato shook his head with a smile saying, "true." He then turned to his ANBU and motioned to his ANBU to continue. "Sir, today we found six dead bodies in an alley not too far from here. It also appears to be done by Shinobi and then mauled by an animal." They were all shocked by this information. Naruto was sweating on the inside but kept a calm facade. _'Shit, this is so not good. I did not think that the ANBU would be investigating this! Whatever, they don't have any evidence... I hope.'_ He mentally said to himself while calming down.

Minato went into Hokage mode, "Alright, I want your squad to investigate this Neko, I am counting on you." The now named Neko bowed and shunshined out of the house. Naruto looked at the clock and said to Mito, "Mito-chan, we should go or we will be late... wait... I forgot we have Kakashi as our sensei... well... we have a lot of time then." Mito sweatdropped at that. "Yeah, let's go for a walk Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and went out the door with Mito in tow. Once they got a few blocks from their house Naruto placed his left hand on her waist while walking and Mito leaned into him.

"So Mito-chan, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of aimless wandering. She looked cutely at him and asked, "can we go to the Hokage Monument?" He blushed at how cute and pretty she looked and, not trusting his voice, just nodded. As they continued Mito remembered the talk she had with Kyuubi last night. She blushed at the memory. She was given The Talk by her as she knew of her growing feelings for her twin. _'How do I tell him that I love him more than a sister should? And what If he doesn't love me back? I will drop hints and let's see if he will notice.'_ Were her thoughts as they walked to the Fourth's head.

Naruto watched her blush and then have a gloomy aura around her and than he saw a deep determination in her eyes. _'What's that about? I will ask once we get there, we have an hour left anyway.'_ He thought as they sat down on their father's head. This time they sat separately. Naruto turns to her and asks, "Mito-chan, what where you thinking about?" Mito thinks for a while and then takes a deep breath and turns to him. Seeing his bright blue innocent eyes it made her breath hitch in her throat. Not trusting her words she leaned on his side and muttered a soft "nothing". Naruto was a bit skeptical but let it go this time. They stayed like that for almost an hour, him just sitting there and she was nuzzling against his side. They felt warm and safe in each others presence.

But everything good will eventually end as they had to be at the team meeting. They separated and got up. He suddenly looked to his right at the sun and his eyes widened. "Mito-chan, we should go otherwise we will be late and Kakashi would never forget that." He said with a panicked tone. Mito soon caught on what he was implying and her eyes widened and began panicking as well, "oh my god, he would teas us to oblivion!" And with that they both dashed into the forest into the direction of the training ground they were supposed to meet at, hoping that Kakashi was not there yet.

They heaved a sigh of relief once the got there and saw only Sasuke leaning on one of the three wooden stumps. _'Wait! Three wooden stumps! Oh no! Please don't be!'_ Naruto panicked as he looked around and sure enough he saw a river and a forest. _'This is not good! Kakashi has a good nose. He might found out, plus I didn't exactly hide my tracks.'_ He was sweating internally as he found out this was the place that he washed himself and burned his blood-soaked clothing. He calmed down and walked alongside Mito to Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke." They both said at the same time when they got to him. Sasuke sweatdropped at that and replied, "good morning to you as well." Mito sat down in front of the middle stump and Naruto sat on top of the left and Sasuke remained on the right.

Soon enough there was a puff of smoke and from there Kakashi materialized. "Yo." He greeted with an eye-smile and a raised hand. This got the others to sweatdrop and mutter a quiet "you're late". Kakashi blinked owlishly and asked, "didn't I tell you to be here at 11 am?" Mito couldn't stand it and shouted, "god damn it Kakashi you said 9 am!" Kakashi chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head with a sheepish eye-smile, "did I? Sorry for that, I meant 11 am."

"Well, anyway we will be doing an exercise where you three will try to take these two bells from me," He gestured to the bells attached to his belt, "... and the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." He eye-smiled at the end. This piece of information stunned the Gennin as they thought they were already a team but the gears in their heads were turning and soon they knew the _true_ meaning of the exercise. It wasn't hard to figure out if you knew Kakashi Hatake. He is known for preferring his comrades about all else so he devised a plan to make them work against each other. _'But you forgot who you are dealing with.'_ Were the thoughts of the three Gennin.

"You have three hours to complete the objective. This exercise starts... NOW!" Kakashi yells at them. They jumped into the forest and talked a bit to decide which spot to go to that they could regroup at and after agreeing with a position took off on their own to scout the surroundings and report to the place in an hour. The training ground was quite large, especially the forest part. Naruto was jumping silently from tree to tree but he soon caught a whiff of a scent that made him stop and his mouth water. His eyes became the same color of sulfur, teeth became pointy and sharp along with his claws. _'Well, I promised kaa-san I would eat. I didn't say what though.'_ He changed his course to the source of the beautiful and alluring smell. When he finally got there he found a dead boar killed by a wolf who was currently munching on his kill. His right eye changed to a red color, signifying his hunger for flesh and blood. He jumped down next to the wolf. He growled at it and the wolf returned the gesture. He was crouched, ready to pounce and his opponent was ready to do the same. He was not deterred and growled even more fiercely while standing to a hunched form. The beast in front of him whimpered and backed off before making a run for it. It knew it was outclassed. This predator was stronger than him.

Naruto grinned in victory and kneeled in front of the boar before he sank his teeth into it's flesh. To others it would have been disgusting but for him it was ecstasy. The blood was the best drink he ever tasted and the meat was better than any ramen he ever ate. When he had his fill and snapped out of his trance there was only a half of the boar left. He breathed deeply enjoying the smell of blood and death. He shook his head free of such thoughts and began making his way through the tree tops to their meeting spot until he suddenly stopped on a branch.

 _'Damn it, now I have blood all over my mouth and torso. I'll wash my mouth but what about the clothes?'_ He wondered for a little bit before an idea struck him and a mischievous smile bloomed on his bloody face. _'Screw washing my face this is much better.'_ With his new plan he continued in his jumping but not before using a Henge to cover the blood... for now.

They all got there at the same time which surprised the three but they soon shook it off. Sasuke took the initiative and began his report, "alright, I scouted the west part of the forest and I found nothing that we could use but it's a good area for an ambush. Lot's of dense trees." The twins nodded at that and Mito continued, "I went to the east but there was nothing interesting and it's not good for us as they are much less trees. Kakashi-sensei will spot us from a mile away." Naruto cleared his throat and began, "well, I was going to the south until I encountered a wolf and decided to not go there, but if we need reinforcements then we could possibly track the wolf back to his den and use the wolves there on Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm... interesting idea Naruto but it would take too much time, let's stick to the west, near the river, one of us will lead him there and we will ambush him along with traps." Mito nodded enthusiastically. "Then what are we waiting for dattebane." She blushed in embarrassment at her tick's appearance while the boys chuckled. "I have a plan and it will be wicked." Naruto said with a vicious grin. Sasuke didn't like that grin one bit but still caved in, Mito however loved that grin and quickly nodded. After a bit of planning they set off to do their part. _'Kakashi... you think you are the hunter here... hehe... we will see..."_ Were the thoughts of Naruto as he got to his spot to wait for his opportunity.

He waited as he watched their sensei stroll casually into the clearing beside the river. Suddenly the air was filled with shuriken and kunais courtesy of Mito's shadow clones. The Jounin lifted lowered the book he was reading just enough to see his eyes. You could see boredom as he gazed at the projectiles. As they were about to hit him he disappeared in a burst of speed. The three looked up to see Kakashi in the air, putting his book in his pouch.

"Hmm... that might have worked on a Gennin but what about a Jounin?" He questioned as he landed in the middle of all the weapons. He probably wanted to taunt us more but decided to duck instead and good thing he did because a kick from Sasuke missed him by an inch. His single eye narrowed. _'Fast.'_ Was his thought as he and Sasuke engaged in taijutsu. "Lessen number one... taijutsu."

Kakashi turned around with a sweeping kick that surprised Sasuke and managed to land him on his back. Kakashi made a handstand and brought his heel onto Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke, seeing the move, rolled out of the way while standing up, Kakashi doing the same. They eyed each other for a while until they both closed their eyes. A leaf was falling in the middle of them... it landed.

Both of their eyes snapped open, Sasuke's revealing his two tomoe Sharingan and Kakashi's revealing focus. They met in the middle, both began with a right hook and both caught it. Their arms were shaking and they were glaring at each other. Suddenly Kakashi saw a kunai coming at him from the right. He quickly stopped his struggle and pulled Sasuke to him. But he was prepared he jumped and kicked the kunai in the air. Sasuke jumped a fair distance away, his job done. Kakashi was confused until he looked at the kunai in the air. There was a person there but he couldn't know who because of the sun behind them. He sidestepped just as Mito was plunging her kunai down on him.

"My turn, dattebane!" She yelled as she charged Kakashi who couldn't help but sweatdrop. She tried crouching low with a sweeping kick but Kakashi only jumped to the side and went for his own kick. She rolled away and attempted a roundhouse kick but Kakashi only leaned back and went to punch her. This exchange went for a while until Naruto spotted Sasuke giving him the signal to begin while making handseals.

Mito jumped to the tree line just as the world around Kakashi was drained of color. He looked around already knowing it's a genjutsu but as he turned around he saw Naruto standing there with his hood on and his head tilted down. He could see blood dripping from his fingers... no... claws. As his eyes went up they widened. Naruto's torso was covered in blood and so was his chin. Naruto looked slightly up, showing him his sulfur eyes and a psychotic grin that dripped of blood.

"What's wrong sensei? Something the matter?" He asked before trowing his head back and laughing maniacally. Kakashi was terrified of what became of his student, genjutsu completely forgotten. Naruto crouched and then leaped at him with a shriek. At this point Kakashi passed out from terror.

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was tied to something. As he regained his senses and looked around he noticed he was tied to the middle wooden stump. He sweatdropped while thinking, _'that was_ my _plan.'_ He mentally pouted and sulked until the sound of a throat being cleared caught his attention. He looked up and found Team 7 looking down at him. Sasuke with hands in his pockets, Mito grinning cheekily with her hands behind her back and Naruto smirking with his arms folded. Mito decided to break the silence.

"So sensei, do we pass? We showed our abilities and teamwork." Mito said cheekily, already knowing they passed. Kakashi eye-smiled and spoke, "yes you pass but could someone please tell me why Naruto is covered in blood? I already guessed the demonic appearance was the genjutsu." Naruto, already having thought about his answer, told him, "well, when I was scouting my area I came across a dead boar and a wolf and after I chased the wolf out of there I decided to use a scare tactic on you using the boar's blood. And I think it worked." He cheekily added as an afterthought. Kakashi slumped knowing he shouldn't have fallen for that but he had a comeback. "It did work but know you have bloody clothes and you will have a lot of explaining to do at home." He eye-smiled.

Naruto paled before composing himself and made a quick decision. He threw away his hoodie and t-shirt into a pile and burning it with a fire jutsu. Out of the corner of his eye he idly noticed his sister blushing with a bit of blood coming out of her nose before she quickly wiped it of. _'Strange...'_ He thought as he grinned victoriously at Kakashi. His eye-smile however only widened. "Now you have to explain why you are half naked." Naruto slumped while muttering, "god damn it."

After everyone's chuckles ended Kakashi was set free. He stood before them and said, "from now on we are Team 7, but... remember, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum!" The three were awed by not only what was said but that Kakashi showed them a bit of just who he is. His eye spoke of wisdom but also hurt. Seeing this they firmly nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. _'Itachi... I will bring you back.'_ Sasuke thought with conviction. _'Naruto-kun... I will show you what you mean to me... soon.'_ Were the thoughts of Mito as she was filled with confidence to do what she wanted and not what was right. _'Nobody will harm you Mito-chan... and if anyone tries... they would find themselves stripped of their flesh!'_ Naruto thought while grinning viciously.

Kakashi gave himself a mental pat on the back for inspiring his students... although he was slightly worried because of Naruto's grin. _'I don't know what he is thinking but I bet it isn't anything pretty. Well as long as he doesn't start killing villagers then we are good.'_ Kakashi thought jokingly unknowing that his student has already done so. He cleared his throat, effectively bringing them out of their thoughts, and began speaking, "we will meet here tomorrow morning and train for a bit and then we will get a mission. Sounds good? Good 'cause I gotta go. Bye." And with that he shunshined to who knows where.

They just stared awkwardly at the spot their sensei used to be before regaining their composure. "So... want to cause massive chaos?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin. The two sweatdropped, looked at each other then... shrugged their shoulders before nodding with a smile.

What happens when you leave three teenagers alone for a few hours? Complete mayhem. Currently the three members of Team 7 were running from ANBU. Why? Well I think that painting the Hokage Monument and then dyeing the underwear of all Hyuuga's would grant you an instant chase with the elite teams of ANBU.

Team 7 was racing across the rooftops, the ANBU just a step behind them. "Stop you brats!" Yelled a frustrated ANBU member as he failed to catch Naruto... again. The three laughed as they responded at the same time, "not a chance!" After a few minutes several teams of ANBU managed to corner them in an alley. _'Ah-oh.'_ Were the thoughts of the Gennin as they pressed their backs to the wall behind them.

Suddenly Naruto came forward and asked politely, "what about a spar?" Without giving them time to respond he quickly stepped into the ANBU's guard and kicked the first one into the shin making him jump around. The second one got tripped by the blonde and the third one got a smoke bomb to the face. "Come on!" Urged Naruto as he ran away. Mito and Sasuke came over their shock and ran after him, the smoke bomb covering their route.

"Now that was fun." Admitted Sasuke as he lied down between on the Fourth Hokage's locks with his teammates. A giggle was the response he got from Mito and a smirk from Naruto, who said, "see, the world isn't entirely bad. For every bad memory you have to forge ten happy ones." Sasuke mulled it over before a smile slowly overtook his face and he gently admitted, "yeah, you're right. I'm still getting Itachi though." That got a giggle out of the only girl on the team and a chuckle out of the blonde.

They watched the sunset while standing up. Mito in the middle with her hands on her hips. Naruto on her right with his arms crossed and Sasuke on the left with his left hand on his hip. Then they all took a deep breath before shouting, "watch out world, because Team 7 has been formed!" They then jumped of the Monument head first. Everyone in the vicinity looked up for the ones shouting and found Team 7 free falling. Just before they hit the ground they did a flip and landed in a kneel, Sasuke and Mito requiring chakra to soften the landing while Naruto had his absurdly strong legs.

After that little show they bid their farewell to Sasuke before Mito leaned on her brother and he placed his hand on his sister's hip. "I wonder what mission we will be doing tomorrow? Do you have any ideas Naruto-kun?" She asked while looking at him with her big and innocent eyes. He fought down a blush while answering, "probably a chore for the villagers that are too lazy to do anything themselves, so don't get exited." He saw her adopt a disappointed expression so he kissed her forehead and said with a grin, "don't worry though, I bet we can make it fun nonetheless." She seemed to cheer up at that and hugged him tighter while nuzzling into his chest. Naruto smiled to himself. _'This is why I want to be a monster... so I can protect you. No one will hurt you. No one will ever taint you. I want you to remain innocent a little more. If it means destroying my humanity... so be it.'_ He thought with conviction and will of steel.

Mito was also thinking but on a completely different matter. _'How do I tell him that I love him? It's not like I can just come up to him and tell him. I know he sees me as more than a sister even if subconsciously. I guess I will just have to wait for the right opportunity and until then drop hints I guess. I just want to cuddle with him and hold him. He is so kind and brave too. I want him and only him.'_ Unknown to her or Naruto a slightly dark smile plastered itself onto her face. _'Or I could just show him. He was always a bit dense. Maybe if I would just force him to hear me out. Yeah that could work. But when and where and most importantly how?'_ She continued to ponder on that question, ignorant of it's dark nature.

Naruto idly noticed that the sun has already set and it was dark. He quickened his pace along with Mito. The blonde pulled his hood up and his eyes went yellow. He could hear the slight shuffles of feet an alley away and the breathing of humans and their heartbeats. He even caught glimpses of them with his enhanced eyes. His eyes narrowed and he began thinking, _'I bet they are after Mito, they are not going to attack us here... that would cause too much ruckus. We just need to get to the house.'_ With that he quickened his pace even more.

Mito was confused but didn't complain as the dark alleys creeped her out. And it looked like her brother was worried. He was casting glances everywhere. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "what's wrong?" Naruto turned to her, making sure she couldn't see his eyes, and replied in the same tone, "people are following us. But don't worry they wouldn't dare to attack us. After all we are Shinobi." He was not sure if he was reassuring his sister or himself, but it didn't work for him. Suddenly he stopped. Mito was about to question him but then she realized that there was complete silence. _'The sun may be gone but families shouldn't be sleeping yet... unless... genjutsu! These guys are Shinobi too!'_ She wanted to tell her brother but before she could she was separated from him by a kunai she had to dodge.

They quickly regrouped back to back. Suddenly twelve Shinobi appeared, circling them. The siblings were nervous as they knew nothing of their enemy only that they were all male and with black ANBU outfits and completely white masks. One of them stepped forward and spoke, "Naruto-sama, please let us kill the demon, please don't interfere otherwise we will be forced to kill you too." He spoke a bit regretfully about killing Naruto but sounded hateful when talking about Mito. This angered Naruto so much he growled. "If you want to hurt my sister, you will have to get past me." He said while taking out a kunai, Mito following.

The figure sighed before apologizing and all of them blurred into motion. _'Fast!'_ Were the thoughts of the two teenagers before they had to block their kunai. They both pushed their enemy away and took a quick look around and found that the others are watching from a distance. The twins nodded to each other and blurred in front of their attackers. Naruto went for a kick to the head but his enemy ducked and tried sweeping Naruto's feet. He however flipped over him and kicked him in the back sending him sprawling. He quickly got up and charged at Naruto with a kunai. Naruto used his kunai to block his while kicking him in the stomach. He bent forward and grabbed his stomach. That was his mistake as the last thing he saw was a flash of steel before Naruto's kunai pierced his eye, killing him instantly.

He looked back and saw that Mito had dispatched her attacker as well. They didn't have time to regroup as all of them charged at them at once. Five went after Naruto and five after Mito. Then it escalated into total chaos. Mito nor Naruto could form any strategy, they couldn't fall back, couldn't regroup, they could just defend and counter.

Soon they both came to the realization that this was probably their end. Naruto had several cuts on his arms and a few kunai lodged in his back. Mito was fairing better thanks to Kyuubi healing her but she was exhausted. They were both breathing hard and their opponents were just as good as new.

Another flash of movement from everyone and when they reappeared one of the attackers flew back with a kunai in his forehead. Mito was relieved when she saw her brother had no new injuries... but soon became horrified when he fell onto his back revealing a kunai lodged in his heart. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to him and kneeled next to him. She held his face but it was cold. His sulfur eyes were unresponsive and staring into nothingness while glazed over.

 _'No... No. No! NO! Not like this! Those bastards! They killed him! I'm gonna **rip them to shreds!'**_ She subconsciously absorbed a bit of Kyuubi's chakra. She looked up, revealing crimson eyes with slit pupils, her canines were longer, her nails grew into white claws and her whisker marks thickened. She roared, sending the opposing Shinobi flying into the walls. Two died from the force.

She got on all fours above Naruto and snarled viciously. They were frightened right now, afraid of her, scared their lives may end by her hand. She wasted no time and in a blur of speed decapitated the closest one with a clean swipe of her claws. As she turned around she noticed her kills getting away. She blurred away with a bloodthirsty grin.

A shriek of pain. A hand sailing through the air. A swipe. The scream ended.

Six left.

Cries for help. Cut off by his crushed windpipe.

Five left.

A horrified expression on a face. Without a body.

Four left.

A clawed hand. A torso. Heart. Squeeze.

Three left.

Guts shown freely to the world. Blood everywhere.

Two left.

Hand. Neck. Lift. Snap.

One left.

Swipe. Screams. No hands. Snarl. Ripping. No legs. Cries for mercy. Malicious grin. Neck. Teeth. Gurgles. Death.

Everyone... dead.

The powerful chakra dissipated. She fell on her front. She crawled up to her brother. She stared into his eyes. She leaned down. A gasp interrupted her attempt at a kiss as he began gasping for air while sitting up.

She almost had a heart attack but quickly began assessing the damage he took. She reached for the kunai's in his back but he grabbed her hand while shaking his head not to.

He got up with her help and took a look around. His sulfur eyes widened as he took in the carnage. Limbs and blood everywhere. It made him hungry. He turned to Mito and said with a teasing smile. "well, if you did that then you won't mind this, will you?" He walked over to a corpse and began eating its arm. Mito was shocked and disgusted but soon got used to it. _'He is still my brother.'_ She thought. She was then surprised when the kunai's in his back were pushed out of his body followed by steam. He stood up and turned to her and grinned widely, showing his bloody teeth, while rubbing the back of his head. "I know it might be disgusting but I can't help it, plus it healed me." She walked up to him and took out a napkin and wiped his mouth and chin of the blood.

"Maybe a little but I am just glad that you are alive." She said as she hugged him while smiling. Naruto looked around once more and sweatdropped. _'So much for maintaining her innocent I guess.'_ They walked home with small smiles on their faces, not knowing that this is just the beginning.

 _I thought the story would end here... pages would forever remain untouched... but their end is nowhere near... the book of life has recorded but a page of their story... and with new paths revealed... the next page will be much more interesting... show me... if you can do what I could not..._

* * *

Okay guys, hope you enjoyed, please review as it gives me feedback on what to improve and what you would like to see. Anyway, I hope you had a good read and goodbye.


	6. Rage Unleashed

Hi there, I have another chapter for you guys. It's shorter but I hope you will enjoy it. And for those who think this fanfic is getting repetitive, don't worry, things will pick up the next chapter. Also sorry I took so long I watched Zootopia a while back and I just can't get enough of it so I am reading fanfictions of it all day. Plus school is getting tough and hectic as graduation is in progress. The side project that I am working on is also taking some time out of my day. And please review. I love your feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _Love is something I treasured... yet mine was never returned... a blade was enough to ensure that... Naruto... protect her... I count on you... use the gift I gave you... use my past... to make your future..._

Naruto and Mito were walking home, holding hands, like it was a casual stroll. And for them it was. Of course not everyone liked blood and gore. Naruto couldn't help but glance hungrily at his sister who had blood on her beautiful body. He blushed at that thought as weird images of them hugging while being naked... and kissing. He shook his head frantically. _'Get your shit together Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! She is your sister!'_ He reprimanded himself in his thoughts. Meanwhile his sister wasn't fairing much better.

She was blushing as well because of Kyuubi's teasing. _**"Come on now you could just drag him into an alley and show him how much you love him."**_ Mito nearly gave into her melodic and enchanting voice but resisted in the end. _"No Kyuubi-chan, I will wait. I'll go slow on him so that I don't scare him away."_ Kyuubi sighed but agreed in the end.

They just got to their house and Naruto went to open the front door when he was stopped by Mito. He turned to her with a confused look and she frowned and asked, "do you think coming in there like this is a good idea?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment while scratching his cheek and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, where should we go then?"

"Let's go to my room." Mito suggested, hoping to snuggle up to Naruto tonight and show him more affection. "You sure?" Naruto asked, uncertain. Silently his other side eagerly agreed with his sister.

"Fine." He finally gave in. His other side cheered, not that he could actually see it or hear it. Kyuubi also raised an eyebrow at such a bold move but decided not to comment.

They sneaked behind the house into the backyard and Naruto leaped to the windowsill with Mito on his back. He opened the window and jumped to the floor. Mito got off of him and took a shower. She then began looking into her closet for her nightly clothes. However she suddenly stopped while looking at a shirt and smirked slyly. _'Ohhh... he will notice my body now.'_ She thought as she stripped out of her shorts and jacket and replacing her orange shirt for a longer one that stopped in the middle of her thighs.

She wanted to turn around but found out she couldn't. Naruto's arms were wrapped around her stomach as he was hugging her from behind. He inhaled her scent and took great pleasure that it was still mixed with blood, although she just showered his nose could still smell it. His other side wanted to do much more than just hugging but the human side of him didn't know anything about these things as he was sick when they were discussing them in the Academy.

She could feel her cheeks burn but soon her brother released her and she turned around to meet his sheepish eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was doing." He apologized. But Mito wasn't having any of it. She walked in front of him and Naruto expected to get a bonk to the head but instead she hugged him.

"If you want to get more... physical with me, then all you need to do is ask." She said huskily to him, right into his ear. Naruto shivered, the tone itself was enough but her hot breath on his skin just sent him into cloud nine. _'What the hell!? She is my sister! How is she doing this to me?'_ He silently questioned himself as his sister unzipped his jacket she stopped. He was puzzled but then he felt something move in his chest.

 _'The kunai!'_ He shouted in his head, alarmed. Mito just smiled at him and removed it gently. He hissed in pain but remained motionless. When she took it out she licked the blade clean. This send shivers down Naruto's spine. She finally got him out of his hoodie and removed his shirt as well. She then guided him to her bed, silently. She knew she couldn't make him hers but she wanted to be close to him. He was a bit freaked out but complied and soon they were snuggling into each other.

Before they fell asleep they shared a single thought with smiles on their faces.

 _'I love you.'_

 _ **Next morning.**_

Naruto woke up, without opening his eyes, from a pleasant dream of him and Mito kissing. It was weird as she is his sister but he secretly enjoyed it. He did not see it as wrong, but as a consequence he cannot see anything as right, for him only his wants matter. And his deepest want is his sister.

Mito had similar thoughts running through her head. But she was thinking more about a way for him to notice her love for him without being blunt with him. _'Then again, we are speaking about Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the most dense person in the village, only younger tou-san could hope to compete with him. But that is what I like about him I suppose.'_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found out that his sister was laying on his right side, snuggling into him contently. _'Cute.'_ Was his thought before he shook her gently to wake her up.

"Mito-chan, come on, we have team practice in an hour... or four." He finished with a sweatdrop with Mito joining. They dressed and took a separate shower, with Naruto having to climb to his room for new clothes. They were now walking down the stairs, holding hands, with smiles on their faces. They sat down with Mito being in Naruto's lap yet again. This no longer surprised their parents. They ate in silence, but every silence will be broken, no matter what.

An ANBU shunshined into the room, right next to Naruto. To his credit he didn't even flinch. He couldn't describe it but he somehow felt her coming. Maybe it was his instincts getting even sharper.

The ANBU bowed to the older blonde and spoke, "Lord Hokage, we have found twelve bodies on the main street this morning. It appeared they had ninja training. But they were... well... slaughtered. Blood and gore everywhere. Also... we have discovered something... unsettling... Kyuubi's chakra." Everybody's eyes widened. Minato and Kushina's from surprise and horror and Naruto with Mito's from panic. Mito instantly stood up and got behind the now standing Naruto. He took a defensive stance with a kunai raised.

"Stand down!" Shouted the now standing Minato while Kushina got up as well. "Now tell me what happened last night." His tone was firm and demanding but not without a hint of worry. Mito chose to answer as she stepped up to her brother's side.

"We were going home after spending some time with Sasuke and while walking on the road we got hit with a sound-negating Genjutsu. Then twelve Shinobi appeared and surrounded us. We fought them for a while but..." She had tears streaming down her cheeks at this point, remembering the limp body of her brother. Naruto's eyes softened as he hugged her while rubbing her back in circles to comfort her while finishing the tale.

"In the last exchange I got hit with a kunai... in the heart. Mito-chan thought I was dead and she went on a rampage. If I was stronger she wouldn't have had to do that." He finished in a self-loathing tone that saddened everyone there... except Mito. That enraged her. _'How dare he call himself weak!'_ She shouted in her head as she roughly grabbed him by his hoodie and said fiercely, "you are not weak! You are strong! Stronger than me and Sasuke combined." Naruto was shocked but soon a smile blossomed on his face as he kissed her on the cheek while muttering a soft, "thank you." She was blushing but had the strength to mutter back, "no problem."

Minato just nodded, accepting the story and said with a smile, "then it's settled. It was self defense." The ANBU nodded, "I'll file it then." And with that she shunshined out of there. It looked like everything was alright again but Kushina still had a question, "wait, If Naruto got a kunai in his heart, how is he here?" There was genuine curiosity in her voice.

The twins just looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously making the parents sweatdrop. "Alright then, you should probably go because Kakashi-kun will be at the training grounds in half an hour." As soon as she said that the kids left a dust trail as they sped through the streets.

They arrived at the training ground and flopped on their asses, panting. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a whirlwind of leafs and Kakashi appeared in all his glory... with porn in hand.

"Yo." He greeted with an eyesmile and raised hand. The others sweatdropped but greeted him back. After the pleasantries were over Kakashi snapped his book shut and said, "alright, I want everyone to state what you know about your skills, strengths, weaknesses, jutsus, all of it. Don't leave us in the dark, because it could cause injury of our teammates, or worse... death." The Gennin were a bit scared especially Naruto, who had a dangerous secret. But still chose not to tell. He wouldn't be using that anyway... he hoped.

"Okay, who wants to start? No one? Ok, then I will start." This caused his student's faces to go blank for a while. _'Wow, didn't even give us a chance.'_ Were their thoughts.

"I am a lightning chakra type but I can use all chakra natures. My own jutsu is called Raikiri, and it is a condensed ball of lightning that I use to pierce my enemies while running at them at high speeds. My specialty is my Sharingan." He said while touching his headband on the eye. This surprised Sasuke a lot but decided not to pry. He then motioned to Sasuke.

"I don't know my chakra nature but I would say fire. I know two fire jutsus and I am proficient in taijutsu, but my genjutsu is lacking." It was brief but still impressive for a Gennin. Kakashi nodded and looked at Mito expectantly.

"I don't know my chakra nature and my only other jutsu is shadow clone jutsu. I am quite strong in taijutsu as well but my genjutsu is abysmal." She admitted with a sheepish smile. All of them knew it was because of her large reserves of chakra.

"I also don't know my chakra nature, I know the shadow clones as well but I can't quite spam them like Mito-chan can. I would say my taijutsu is the strongest out of us. My genjutsu is also non-existent."

 _'Alright so the first thing to do is chakra control it seems...*sigh* kids these days, always about the boom and not about controlling the explosion. I was like that once too... never again.'_ He though and vowed at the same time. His team saw the look of disappointment and then determination, confusing them, but they shrugged it of. This man was Kakashi Hatake after all.

"Alright then, we will be climbing trees until noon and then get a mission. Sounds good?" The team nodded and began to walk off towards the trees before stopping and turning to Kakashi slowly. Sasuke was the first to ask, "um... Kakashi, how are we supposed to climb the trees again?" This got Kakashi to blink and then jump a bit, "ahh, right, ehm, well, you use chakra of course." He supplied them with his trademark eyesmile. Team 7 faceplanted before getting up while the gears in their heads were turning.

 _'Climb the tree with chakra... hmm... wait! Isn't that the same as walking on a wall? I saw shinobi walking on the walls before... of course! They use chakra to stick to the surface.'_ Naruto deducted and turned around to tell his team only to get knowing looks. They all grinned, Sasuke smirked, and ran for the trees, wanting to master this first.

Kakashi leaned on the middle stump and smiled. _'This is a good team. I can feel that they will make a difference in the Elemental Nations. They might be able to do what every single Kage secretly wants but doesn't show because they fear the others opinion. Ironic, they want peace yet the fear to say it.'_ He hid his further thoughts by showing his face in his beloved porn.

The three were panting by now. Sasuke had chakra for only one more run and the twins were getting tired as well. On a silent signal all of them raced to their own trees and began running up on them. Their control was slipping as they got closer to the top but they held on stubbornly. They got up there in the exact same time and laughed. That however didn't last long when Sasuke passed out from chakra exhaustion and began to fall, head first.

Kakashi saw this as his eye widened but he wasn't fast enough, however he didn't need to be.

Naruto's eyes took on a sulfur color as he leaped after Sasuke, grabbing him mid-air while twisting his body. He landed on his back and he swore he hard a crack. He groaned as he opened his blue eyes and sat up while laying Sasuke down. He rubbed his back while wincing. But soon he heard another crack that made him cry out. But it didn't hurt anymore. _'I love my new healing.'_ He commented silently.

The others rushed to them. "Naruto-kun! Are you alright!?" Mito asked frantically. Naruto just smiled at her reassuringly and got up without a problem. "I'm fine. See." He said while twirling around and giving a small jump, making Mito giggle. Their playful banter was interrupted by a cough. "Well I am glad Naruto is alright, but I am afraid I will have to drop Sasuke at a hospital to get him running again... I think you may have gone overboard." He finished thoughtfully. _'You think?'_ Was the sarcastic remark they head in their heads as Kakashi shunshined to the hospital.

"I bet he will just read his porn after dropping Sasuke at their doorstep." Mito couldn't help but comment. Naruto laughed while saying, "true."

They sat under a tree, leaning on each other while sleeping peacefully. They were rudely awakened by a kunai heading straight for them but before it could hit both of them snapped their eyes open and jumped to the side while taking a kunai out.

"Not bad." A lazy voice drawled as they turned around and found Kakashi standing there with Sasuke, who was smirking. "Now that you have taken a nap and Sasuke is ready to go, I would say that we should get our first mission. Agreed? Alright! Follow me, my cute students." And with that dashed away. The three were stunned for a while but then they grinned and raced after their teacher, eager to be there first.

Needless to say, that did not happen. Outrunning a Jounin is much harder then they thought. When they thought they got him he just sped up. Not even Naruto was able to catch up, but he didn't use _that_ so there is still a chance. The fourth Hokage was sitting comfortably at his chair, smiling at Team 7 but as soon as the pleasantries were over he went into Hokage mode. "Kakashi, I am afraid that your first mission is going to be in the field, I cannot spare any Chunnin or Jounin. Do you think they can handle a C-rank straight of the bat?"

 _'Well they are strong overall, their only weakness is genjutsu and even then it isn't that much used. Eh, why not.'_ Kakashi nodded and answered, "I believe they are ready for the mission sir." Minato smiled and waved with his hand, giving a silent signal to open the door, "this is Tazuna, your client, your mission is to get him into the Land of Waves and wait until he finishes a bridge there. Simple really." In came an older man with a straw hat and he was clearly tipsy, judging by his slight sway and the bottle of sake in his right hand.

"These brats are supposed to protect me? Tsk, the emo looks like he will cut himself soon, the princess here probably thinks that the world is hers and this blonde will run at the first sight of trouble." He was quickly proven wrong when Naruto rushed him, slammed him into the wall and raised him of the ground by his throat. "We are more than capable of protecting an old drunk. And insult my sister again and I am braking the mission contract just so I can kill you." His eyes flashed sulfur to further deliver the message. It worked.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" Naruto released him and dusted him off while handling him back his bottle with an overly cheery smile, "apology accepted." Kakashi cleared his throat to give them orders, "meet us at 6 am sharp at the gates." And with a final eyesmile he disappeared in leaves. Sasuke just sighed and said, "be there at 9." And walked out.

The two siblings were ready to go as well but Minato stopped them with a cough. They turned around and noticed his serious gaze. "Mito, Naruto, I want you to stay here for a while, please." It was spoken softly yet sternly. They obeyed and turned to face their father. Mito gulped and asked, "well, what is it tou-san?" Minato sighed.

"Well you said you killed those guys yesterday, so I want to ask If you haven't killed those guys as well." When he finished he presented them with a photo of Naruto's killing spree the other day. Naruto laughed sheepishly and replied, "well... that might have been me."

"WHAT?!" Both father and sister questioned... more like screamed. Naruto flinched but then his eyes gained unbelievable amounts of rage and hatred that made them flinch back.

"I did this to protect Mito-chan. And I will do it again if need be." The ferocity in his voice made them stop but they were confused. "Protect me?" Asked shyly Mito while blushing.

"Those... monsters wanted you dead just because of the Kyuubi, I could not let that be." Minato knew he should throw his son into jail but if what he was saying was true then he will let it slide... for now... and forever.

"*Sigh* Fine, Naruto I am giving you permission, not as Hokage but as your father, that you can kill anyone who wish to harm your sister." This honestly shocked Naruto and Mito but they soon grinned and hugged their dad while cheering.

Minato laughed with them but he still had a warning for Naruto, "but remember that if there will be evidence you did it... or if anyone saw you, I will have to throw you into jail." Naruto gulped with fear but still nodded. "Now go, you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy yourselves." He ushered them out with a smile.

They were hungry so they were on their way to Ichiraku's ramen for lunch but Naruto's hearing caught some unfriendly banter. He smiled at Mito mischievously and raised his hood. He looked at her with one sulfur eye and winked. Mito giggled and let him do his brotherly protecting.

"Are you crazy?!" He caught four people arguing in an alley as they sneaked glances at the pair. "Did you not hear what happened to the last ones that went after her?! They were absolutely slaughtered!" The other three payed him no mind as they were making a plan. He silently eavesdropped as long as he could and he heard all the information he needed.

 _'This night huh? They probably heard we have a mission tomorrow. *Sigh* Looks like I'm getting a little bit less sleep tonight.'_ A bloodthirsty grin soon overcame his face as he thought of the ways he could hunt down his prey... one by one... instill fear into them... and then feast on their flesh. Beautiful.

 _'I know of someone who's even more beautiful.'_ He thought dreamily as he stared a bit at his sister, who was leaning onto him as was their custom now. He had a more open mind about his attraction for his sister. He just hoped she felt the same way. He lowered his hood showing sapphire blue eyes to the world. He then leaned close to Mito and whispered into her ear, "there will be an attack tonight. I will deal with them and then I am going to come to sleep with you. Is that okay?"

Mito shuddered at his hot breath tickling her ear and she nodded, not trusting her voice. Naruto smiled and continued walking to get lunch.

Naruto lifted the cloth hanging from the stand for him and Mito to sit on the stools. And as soon as they did so an elderly voice called out, "just a minute please." There was some clanking and soon an old man with a hat got out. And as soon as he saw the twins a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey kiddos, what can I cook for you today?" Naruto grinned and slapped a lot of cash on the counter, "...everything." The elder's eyes bulged out of his sockets before rapidly nodding with dollar signs in his eyes. He instantly got to work on his biggest ramen serving in the history. But he still managed to chat with the two.

"So what have you been doing as a ninja?" Mito smirked and puffed out her chest proudly. "We have a C-rank tomorrow, without needing to do any D-ranks, it's apparently because there are not enough people."

"Then I hope you will have a safe journey, wouldn't like if one of you got hurt... or worse." He finished with a sad and somber tone. Naruto just grinned and waved him off.

"Maa, don't be like that old man. It's just a simple escort. Maybe there will be bandits but that will be fine."

"I sure hope so." There were chatting with Teuchi some more while eating their several dozens of ramen bowls but it was getting dark so they bid their goodbyes and went home. But before they reached the door Naruto stopped Mito and smiled at her.

"Mito-chan, I want you to tell kaa-san what happened and what is going to happen tonight alright?" She nodded with a smile and walked through the door. Naruto's smile turned into a wicked grin as soon as she closed the door and his eyes hardened and gained the fiery and dangerous emotions of rage and hatred. If someone would see him now they would think he is insane. And he might as well be. He wouldn't care.

He walked around the now empty streets with his hood up and his eyes were the color of sulfur. After two hours of searching he decided to call it quits and return home.

 _'Perhaps they changed their mind.'_ He thought dismissively as he walked home through the forest that surrounded it.

"AHHHHH" A scream made him look up sharply, his ears focused on further sounds and his eyes trained for enemies. _'Wait! That sounded like Mito!'_ He forgot his ninja training, he forgot who he was, he forgot where he was. Only thing he knew is that his sister is in danger.

He ran out of the forest into their plain garden that was just a grass plain. There were eight people there. One of them had Mito in his grasp and the others stood before and around him. In front of them was Kushina, who couldn't do anything because of the kunai near her daughter's neck. They however didn't know about him as they had their backs to him.

"We are going to kill this demon slowly and painfully, but before that what do you say we have some fun first." He emphasized his meaning by licking Mito's cheek and fondling her breast. She was openly crying now.

Everyone stopped as they heard an almost demonic shriek. They turned around only to see a streak fly straight for their leader and the demon. Naruto landed on the guy and straddled his waist as he shrieked in his face with his elongated and sharp teeth along with his now two red eyes. He then proceeded to rip him apart with his claws. He ripped his stomach open and teared up his intestines while eating them. The screams were music to his ears. Then he gorged himself with his neck.

He looked up with bloodstained clothes and arms with a bloody snarl, his crimson eyes, the color of blood, glaring at the seven remaining people. He stood up but remained hunched over. He was growling deeply and snarling at them threateningly.

Mito joined with her mom while hugging her and staring at Naruto with her. She didn't recognize him. Her brother showed his liking of eating people but he had yellow eyes with warmth for her. Now... there was only rage, hatred and insatiable hunger. She watched along with her mom as he shrieked and jumped on the next one, who was trying to run a way. He tore at him in the same fashion as the first guy. The remaining seven seemed ready to fight as unsheathed their katanas and kunais. But Naruto didn't care.

They swung at him with their weapons and they stabbed him but he didn't care. He just shrugged them off and continued killing them. One by one they all fell until one remained. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Only one woman with short brown hair and grey eyes survived. At a silent signal they both sprinted at each other. She screamed with anger and swung her katana down. He shrieked as he poised his claw at her neck.

They each swung as they passed each other and now they were standing back to back. Both hunched over. A gurgle came from the women as blood sprayed from her sliced neck. She fell down on her face, never to rise again. A grunt came from Naruto as blood poured from the slash that began at his right shoulder and ended at his left side. He fell down and heard his sister and mother call his name in panic. He closed his eyes and let the darkness claim him.

 _'Mito is safe.'_ Was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

 _You did well Naruto... but this is only the beginning... only another page in your book... will your story have a continuation or will it end abruptly like many before... we will see..._

* * *

Alright, now that that is done I can get some sleep, yay. Anyway goodnight.


	7. Crashing Waves

Hey guys, I just logged in into my account to look how my story is going and I was just... I don't even know how to describe it. This sunday (15th May) my story got more than a thousand views. I was shocked and touched by your support so I decided to star working on a new chapter right away. Not even school is going to stop me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _You have the right motivation for going on... you have someone to come home to... you have friends, family... cherish these people... for they could disappear just as suddenly as your enemies... trust me... the power I gave you is dangerous to even your loved ones... you will have to find out... just like I did a long time ago... time and time again... only faces and powers were different... the screams were the same... the blood of my friends drip from my hands... never to stop..._

The first thing his body registered was the steady beeping sound of a heartbeat monitor. Next he was assaulted by the smell of sterility. He noticed through his skin that his clothes were no longer on him. Instead they were replaced for shorts and a blanket. His mouth was dry and his stomach empty. He finally dared to open his eyes... only to shut them closed the same instant when the white ceiling attacked him viciously with its malicious white color.

This time he opened them slowly, giving them time to adjust to the bright white room.

 _'I am in a hospital, great.'_ He groaned in despair. He hated hospitals, there were so strict and clean. It made him sick sometimes, making him stay longer ironically enough. He heard a shuffle and a moan from his left and as he looked there he saw his sister and mother raising their heads in unison from the bed. They both yawned at the same time and looked around with half lidded eyes. They looked like twins, only his mother was the older version, she also wore red knee long shorts along with a blue T-shirt.

"Naruto-kun!" They both chorused as they hugged him. "We were so worried about you." They said at the same time... again. Naruto just chuckled sheepishly and hugged them back as he comforted them.

"No need to worry, I am fine, as good as new." He noted with relief that it indeed did comfort them. They sat back with Naruto laying down, still feeling slightly tired.

"So umm, does tou-san know what I did yet?" His question was answered by the read heads by shaking their heads at the same time... again. It was quite cute really.

"Minato-kun hasn't been at home since yesterday because he has a lot of work lately." Kushina elaborated more on the issue. At this Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. Even though his dad saw the murders Naruto committed he still thought that an animal has done the eating.

"I am so glad you are safe, the both of you." He smiled faintly but genuinely. His mom smirked and said, "you did a good job on them Naruto-kun. And you made a good show out of it... it was beautiful." This surprised Naruto and Mito.

"So, the enjoyment of seeing blood runs in the family?" Mito asked while climbing into the bed with Naruto, laying next to him, blushing slightly.

Kushina chuckled and responded, "I guess you could say that. There is also another thing that the Uzumaki keep hidden, but I think I will keep that to myself for now." At this the kids pouted but didn't press the matter. The talked for a little while, mostly about Naruto's and Mito's bloodshed and his powers but then he remembered something.

"Hey kaa-chan, do we still have that mission to wave?" Kushina nodded and thought for a little bit with her cheeks puffed out cutely and then snapped her fingers.

"Yeah you do but it was moved to noon, which... is... about an hour from now. And don't worry I have already packed everything for you in sealing scrolls." She said as she held up two scrolls.

"Thanks!" The kids cheered and hugged their mother. "Alright, enough of that, the doctor said you could go as soon as you wake up, so you are free to go and I have to go as well. I have a mission as well, first since you were born actually, because of the lack of people. Stay safe and return whole." And with a wink she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The twins grinned at each other before jumping out of bed, Naruto got dressed in his usual clothes, and they jumped out of the window, not caring about checking out from the hospital. Mito had to use chakra to cushion the impact but Naruto's almost inhuman legs withstood the impact easily.

They arrived at the gates with ten minutes to spare after they had lunch at Ichiraku's and noticed Sasuke leaning on the side of the big wall surrounding Konoha.

"Hey!" They both greeted him as they jogged closer. He merely opened his eyes, looked at them with a faint smile and grunted before dozing of again. They sweatdropped at that and decided to let him be for now. After ten minutes their client appeared although he was slightly uneasy with his steps indicating we was at least tipsy, this theory was further supported by the half empty sake bottle in his hand.

Kakashi showed shortly after only five minutes late, but then again he said to be here at six and then it probably got pushed to nine so he would arrive at noon. Maybe it was a bit complicated but it worked. Of course he had his porn out and he red merrily even as he ignored them and walked out of the gates. _'Not even a greeting?!'_ The young gennin were upset about that and sprinted to him, each giving him a bonk on the head. After a small beating and a lecture they set off.

"Is your sensei always like this?" Asked Tazuna with a hint of irritation while looking at the completely relaxed and world-ignorant Kakashi as he giggled perversely every now and then.

"Pretty much, yeah." The team deadpanned and Tazune couldn't help but sweatdrop.

They were walking for a few hours now. An hour or so and the sun will begin to set. They held a diamond formation with Naruto in front, Mito to the left, Sasuke to the right and Kakashi bringing up the rear with Tazuna in the middle, happily jugging down his sake. The four ninja briefly glanced at a puddle on the side of the road as they were walking. Even Tazuna raised an eyebrow at the puddle. _'What the hell? It didn't rain in days. How is there a puddle?'_ Needless to say that the ninja weren't surprised when to people emerged from the puddle which was a genjutsu. They had breathers on their face and slashed Kirigakure headbands. One had a horn in the middle of his headband and had a gauntlet with a spiked chain on his right hand and the second had horns on the side of his headband and had the same gauntlet on his left hand. The chain connected the two gauntlets, creating a powerful if difficult weapon.

They however were surprised when they wrapped a spiked chain around Kakashi and ripped him to pieces. They all gasped and then were filled with rage.

"I'll kill you!" Shouted Naruto as he ran at them, Sasuke on his heels, Mito staying to protect the client. "I got him." Said the one with two horns and ran at Naruto while the other one went against Sasuke.

Naruto was fuming but still had blue eyes as he leaned backwards, letting a kick sail past. He pushed forward and grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a headbutt that made his opponent dizzy. He didn't give him chance to recover as he punched him in the stomach, making him kneel over.

"Watch out!" He heard Sasuke cry out and just barely avoided the swipe of the other one, getting away with a small cut. They then sprinted at him at their true speed, which surprised all of them, intent on wrapping him up in chains... and they did. Sasuke and Mito stared in horror as they tugged at the chain. But nothing happened besides a grunt from Naruto.

He had his eyes closed in intense pain and he was gritting his teeth but he held on. He felt power build within him and with a shriek he broke the chain. However he was weak after that and fell over unconscious. This shocked their two assailants but they still charged forward but Sasuke was quicker. He threw a shuriken which pinned their chain to a tree forcing them to unhook their chain from their gauntlets. But before they could make a step their eyes rolled to the back of their head and they fell onto the road, face first.

Behind them was Kakashi who was scratching his head with a sheepish eyesmile. "Sorry I didn't intervene, I thought you had it. And you did... mostly." He corrected himself as he saw the severely cut form of his blonde student. He checked him over and found out that his wounds stopped bleeding and were healing already. _'Uzumakis.'_ He thought with an amused shake of his head. With that he ordered Mito to carry him and continued reading his porn without a care in the world while walking.

Mito didn't really mind as she created a clone to carry him. As she did that she grinned perversely in realization on the implications of shadow clones in... _certain situations._

 _'Mmm... me and a few clones, taking care of our dear brother. Ohh yes.'_ Even Kyuubi had to admit that this jutsu was very awesome, if only she could get out of here.

 ** _'Wait! That could work!'_** She then proceeded to tell her jailer about her crazy but plausible idea about escaping her cage. In the end Mito agreed to try it but under one condition.

 _"Alright we will try it BUT if it will work you will have to help me with Naruto-kun."_ She was grinning at the idea of getting help. In the end they sealed the deal and agreed to try it when they will get back.

"Soooo Tazuna, care to tell me why there are ninjas after you?" Asked Kakashi out of the blue and nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather. Tazuna stiffened and everyone stopped walking and stared at him suspiciously. Tazuna sighed and began his tale of tyranny from Gato.

"Well by standard protocol we should head back but I am not that keen on rules. So do you want to continue even though there are probably going to be jounin level shinobi ahead?" Kakashi asked with anticipation. _'Show me what you are made of.'_ He mentally challenged his team.

"Hell yeah!" Came the energetic response from Mito as she pumped her fist into the air while grinning broadly. "Why not." Said Sasuke with a small smirk with crossed arms.

Kakashi smiled his trademark eyesmile while nodding approvingly. "Well since Naruto is knocked out I vote for him and I say that we should continue." Tazuna thanked them for their kindness and they were on their way again.

They stopped at a river where a shady looking guy was waiting for them with a boat. He was casting cautious glances everywhere, obviously scared. "Let's go before they found us." He whispered to them fiercely, making them step into the boat faster. Mito dispelled her clone, letting Naruto sleep with his head on her lap while gently stroking his head.

 _'You are so reckless, I swear it's going to get you killed one day. *Sigh* But I guess that's what I like about you. That and your smile that could lift any dark cloud, your confidence that burns away anxiety like thousands of suns. Your blonde locks a beacon for those in need of a friend. I love you Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze and I hope to show it to you soon. Very soon. And believe me. You WILL enjoy it._ _'_ She finished her thoughts with a perverted smile and a nosebleed, before wiping the blood away and composing herself.

Naruto opened his eyes to find Mito leaning over him with a warm smile on her face. The sunset was behind her, basking her in it's eternal beauty, making her look even prettier.

"Am I dead? I swear I can see an angel." He said with a smile while cupping his sister's blushing cheek and caressing it gently. Mito giggled and shook her head at his idiocy.

"No you are still alive. But make me worry again and I will make you wish for a swift death." Her threat was betrayed by her soft eyes. She couldn't live without him and he was close to dying... again. Naruto just smiled reassuringly and chuckled.

"Don't worry I don't plan on dying yet. Not until you became Hokage." _'And my mate... Wait! What?! Where did that came form?'_ He finished in his head making himself confused and a little bit startled. He sat up beside Mito and observed his surroundings while enjoying the slight bobbing of the boat.

They arrived at the other end of the river where a dense fog was present and climbed of the boat, quickly ushered by the boatman.

"Jeez, he was tense." Naruto couldn't help but comment as they took the same diamond formation, but not without a warning.

"Kakashi, if you bail on us again I will roast you for dinner." Threatened the Uchiha with his two-tomoe Sharingan spinning menacingly. Kakashi gulped with sweat pouring down his eye while nodding frantically. He knew he could take them down easily but he didn't want to wake up in flames in the middle of the night.

"I'll be a good boy!" He reassured them, although he felt like he just stole someone else's line. The team shared suspicious glances but nodded nonetheless. As they walked they noticed the fog was getting denser. Now they didn't know anything about how a fog acts but they figured that a fog would be denser near water not on land. Whether their theory was right or wrong it didn't matter.

Naruto suddenly looked up just in time to see a giant sword spinning straight at his neck. He didn't have time to dodge. His irises got agitated by sulfur and his skin pierced by claws as his gums produced sharp teeth. Time slowed down as the blade spun closer. His eyes narrowed... he grabbed the handle.

His team could only stare at him as he stood there with the giant sword on his shoulder. "Impressive kid, but I am afraid that's my blade." Said a man, sitting in a tree, with bandages covering his face, similar to Kakashi, and camo pants with no shirt and arm warmers. Naruto shifted his blue eyed gaze to him and smirked.

"Come and get it." He taunted with a cocky grin. The mysterious man chuckled and then disappeared from view, shocking the gennin, and appeared behind Naruto. He kicked him in the back and recovered his dropped sword before disappearing again just as kunai flew to his previous location. He showed himself to be standing on a lake, making a weird variation of a ram sign.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu." He called out as the fog around them condensed to the point of not seeing past your own nose. They were all tense and they had a reason, Kakashi's Sharingan was blazing. Not a good sign. "Listen, this is Zabuza Momochi of Kirigakure, well now he is a missing-nin. He specializes in silent killing. You will be dead before you'll hear anything. Be on your guard. Go all out. That is an order." His genning nodded with confidence, Naruto with a slight grin as he activated his Primal Mode, as he decided to call it.

 _'No one will be able to see me, plus this Zabuza will come after me for sure. Get revenge for even touching his legendary blade.'_ He thought as he got into a loose stance. He closed his eyes and gave trust to his enhanced ears.

 _'Nothing... silence... wind... THERE!'_ He snapped his eyes open and he backflipped over a giant sword. As soon as he landed he raised his arms to block a kick that sent him tumbling for a few feet. He just went with the momentum and rolled to his feet. His eyes widened yet again as he heard kunai closing in on his position. He wasted no time in rolling to the left, where a zanbato was waiting. It descended on him and he saw his life flash before him. But the flashes suddenly ended.

 _CLANG!_

Zanbato met kunai. Kakashi stood before him locking blades with the kiri-shinobi. Zabuza was too shocked to react when the silver haired ex-ANBU tripped him, making him fall forward. He soon felt a kunai in his back... and dissolved into water.

 _'What?! A water clo-'_ He was interrupted as he had to dodge his opponent's giant meat cleaver. He utilized his true speed to flicker to his exposed left side and kicked him onto the lake, himself following. They glared at each other for a while. Daring the other to make the first move. Not being the patient man, Zabuza began making handseals, Kakashi copying them.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" They chorused as two dragons formed behind them, roared and charged at their target. They collided and canceled each other out. Before the missing-nin had a chance to plan his next move he was forced on the defensive as a fireball flew at him. He dodged it easily but he saw a glint in the sky. He looked up to discover Mito descending at him with a kunai raised above her head. He let her fall and dodged at the last second and went for a punch but it was blocked by Kakashi.

"Fuck!" He swore as he backed off. _'This went south so fast.'_ He was thinking while standing on the water passively. _'Time to get serious. I don't have much chakra after that Water Dragon. Damn it! I'll have to capture one.'_ And he knew which one. He flashed to Kakashi and kicked him away from the still submerged Mito.

 _'Why is this water so heavy?'_ She wondered when emerging from the water only to found Zabuza there, doing handseals. "Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu!" He said the name of the technique as a ball of water appeared around Mito, trapping her.

Naruto growled from the shore as he saw his sister get captured.

 _'Mito-chan!'_ Rage began welling inside him and he was ready to go Primal Mode on the eyebrowless freak. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked behind him to see Sasuke shaking his head in negative.

"Leave it to Kakashi, he's a jounin. We don't stand a chance." It hurt his pride to say it but he had to otherwise Naruto would charge in.

Zabuza created seven clones, one taking his place at the water prison. _'_ _Kakashi of the Sharingan, you are as good as the bingo book says. But what about your students?'_ Zabuza thought while sending six Mizu Bunshins at the two remaining brats.

Naruto and Sasuke got ready for a fight as the clones got closer. "I have a plan." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking what it is.

"Dispatch the clones, they are weaker than the original, and meet me on the shoreline with a fireball ready." Sasuke smirked and nodded. They separated and divided the clones evenly.

Sasuke jumped over the horizontal slash of the first clone while firing a fireball at the clone below him, turning it into steam. He landed into a roll, avoiding an earth splintering sword strike and launched a kunai at the second clone. He merely sidestepped the projectile before rushing at him along with his copy.

Sasuke took out a kunai and rolled under the first clone's slash and blocking the second one. His guard buckled as the weight of the sword bared down at him along with the clone's strength. He sidestepped, letting the clone stumble forward, colliding with the other one, and was about to throw his kunai when the stumbling clone managed a backwards kick to his wrist, making him lose his kunai. He wasn't deterred and quickly made handseals before the doppelgangers could separate.

"Katon: Great Fireball." As soon as the words left his mouth a fireball followed. It engulfed them, dispelling them.

The blonde stood before the three clones. Analyzing them, searching for a weakness. He didn't have the time to do that as all three clones charged at him at the same time. Seeing that everyone was fighting he decided he could go all out. He grinned in bloodlust as the familiar power surged through his veins, changing him into a predator. His clawed hands twitched, waiting to touch living flesh, his eyes flickered to the clones, sending them a hungry look, he licked his sharp teeth as he charged recklessly.

He charged right in front of them and the clones grinned in victory as one sliced from the left, one from the right and one slashed from above. Naruto's grin just widened before he disappeared and reappeared behind the middle clone, tearing into his back, making him dispel. The two clones gulped and exchanged determined nods before charging, completely focused.

Naruto was furious, he didn't see blood, just some water. He growled in anger as he charged at the remaining two, hoping for blood, his mind, clouded in bloodlust, could not comprehend that water clones don't have blood.

The first clone slashed horizontally and to their surprise he slid under the blade on his knees with his torso leaned back. He slashed the inner thigh of the clone, turning it into a puddle.

He was beyond pissed of now. _'No blood! What the hell?! I want blood! And I always get what I want!'_ His crazed mind was able to think only this much as he pounced at the last one with a shriek of rage. The clone was petrified by fear and did not defend itself from the blond as he tore into it, but it turned into water again, further fueling Naruto's rage and thus coloring his right eye crimson. Seeing that Sasuke was done he snapped out of it, regaining his sapphire eyes, and they both ran to the shoreline.

They met and he turned to Sasuke, nodding to him he began making hand-seals, Sasuke following, having an idea of what was about to happen.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Sasuke called out, a fireball launching behind his words.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto yelled as a strong wind left his lungs.

 **"Collaboration Jutsu: Widespread Fire!"** The two boys yelled as their jutsu collided. Sasuke's fireball fused with Naruto's wind jutsu making it a dozen feet wide with a few feet of height. They marveled at the jutsu they had just created as it went to serve punishment to those who angered it's creators.

Kakashi was just getting up from the water that that he fell into after receiving a strong axe kick, when he heard their shout. He turned around and found a wall of flame coming at them all and quickly dived in the water again, suddenly taking liking to it. Zabuza looked behind him only to see a an inferno heading towards him

 _'Hell no!'_ He shouted in his head as he cut the chakra from his legs, making him fall into the water, but not before getting first degree burns.

There was no water prison in sight and either was Mito. The boys began to worry when Mito emerged, gasping for breath before she swam to the shore where the two boys checked if she was alright.

Zabuza and Kakashi emerged, the missing-nin panting from the pain and exhaustion. Before any of them could do anything Zabuza was hit by a senbon in the neck, making him fall face first into the water, before he could drown a hunter-nin flickered into view with a kiri mask and grabbed him.

"Thank you for weakening him for me Kakashi of the Sharingan. I have been hunting him for a while now. I will now dispose of the body. Have a good day." And with that he shunshined away.

"Huh?" Kakashi was able to get out in his confusion, but he shrugged, pulled out his book while covering his Sharingan and walked to the shore.

"Well, that takes care of that. Let's go." The students were baffled by his casualness of the situation but then again this was Kakashi Hatake they are talking about. But before he could make another step he fell over unconscious. This prompted Team 7 to sweatdrop. Naruto sighed and swung him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

This time they decided to go with a triangle formation, with Naruto on the front, the raven haired gennin on the left and the Jinjuriki to the right. Tazuna in the middle of them.

"What was that jutsu anyway? Tell me." Questioned Mito while jumping around the two boys with inexhaustible energy, a grin on her face. Sasuke chuckled alongside Naruto at her enthusiasm before answering.

"It was a hasty, half-baked jutsu based on letting Naruto's jutsu boost my Great Fireball. But because he chose a jutsu that is mostly used as a wide spread attack it resulted in this jutsu. I must admit that it was quite good, even though we didn't have enough chakra to make it hot enough to kill . Plus we didn't want to roast you as well." For Sasuke that was a lot of words. He may have changed but he still preferred using less words.

"Cool! But Naruto-kun, what was the justu you used? I didn't see you use it before." There was a hint of sadness in her voice and Naruto flinched heavily at it, although nobody noticed.

Naruto hugged her with one arm and rubbed her back as he talked to her ear, making her shiver in pleasure of her brothers closeness.

"I am very sorry sister. I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't finished. And it's a beginner technique in Fuuton. It's called Great Breakthrough and as Sasuke said, it pushes wind from your lugns in a large area in front of the user, pushing enemies back or damaging them via obstacles. There are more uses but those are just clever ways to utilize the jutsu." Mito seemed to accept the apology as she kissed him on the cheek with a cheeky smile before resuming walking. The kiss made Naruto blush.

They walked for quite a bit of time and when they arrived in the village it was already night. The sight of the village was not pretty at all. The building were frail and most had boarded windows and people constantly looked fearfully at every shadow. Tazuna's expression showed sadness and grief but also determination to make it better. Sasuke had a stone face but his eyes betrayed his determination to save these people, for them to not suffer anymore. Mito was looking on with sorrow, imagining this to be Konoha. Naruto's eyes however showed something that shouldn't belong on such a young face.

His eyes were showing open hatred and rage, but if you would look closely, none of it was directed at the village, rather it was meant for Gato.

 _'I'll kill the pig slowly, rip out his nails, cut his nose, sever a finger after finger, skin him alive! Feast on his flesh while he struggles! Eat him alive! He must die!'_ Slowly an insane smile was plastered on his face along with wide eyes and malicious giggles. But nobody besides Mito saw his little episode. As quickly as his expression came it disappeared, leaving behind a normal looking boy.

 _'What was that?'_ Mito wondered as she stared at her brother. He just glanced at her with a blinding smile before walking to their client's house. In the end she decided to drop it.

Tazuna took the lead as they got to a two story house and knocked on the door. A middle aged woman opened the door. She wore a pink shirt and a blue pants. She also had dark blue hair, almost black with black, pupil-less eyes. Her eyes widened when they landed on Tazuna and she smiled as she hugged him.

"Welcome back tou-san, I hope nothing happened on your way." She asked, worried. But Tazuna just waved her off.

"Nah, I am fine Tsunami-chan, thanks to these fine shinobi." He smiled as he gestured to the group behind him. Mito was leaning on Naruto and was grinning. Sasuke was smirking with his hands in his pockets, Naruto had his hand on his sisters waist as he grinned slightly with Kakashi on his shoulder.

"Thank you for protecting my father kind shin- oh my god! What happened to him?!" She was instantly at their side checking Kakashi over for injuries. Naruto just grinned and waved her off.

"Just chakra exhaustion, give him a week and he's gonna be alright." This calmed Tsunami down, although there was still worry in her eyes.

"If you say so, please follow me, you can stay here and I will show you to your rooms, but two of you will have to share." She looked apologingly, but Naruto and Mito waved her off, saying they are siblings. This relieved Tsunami as she didn't want to hear moans at night.

Naruto laid Kakashi under a blanket and checked if he didn't get a fever before going to his own room. It was dark so he stripped down to only his boxers and laid on the bed. He was soon joined by Mito who only had her panties and a big T-shirt. She leaned on him with a smile.

"Good night Naruto-kun." _'My love.'_ She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Mito-chan." _'My mate.'_ He said as he kissed her forehead and both closed their eyes, letting sleep take them.

 _Not bad for a hasty made jutsu... I couldn't have done it better myself... mostly because I don't have anyone to this with... you managed to save her yet again... you are using my power quite nicely... but be aware... you haven't seen the side-effects yet... and believe me... you don't want to see them... but you will... just as I did... don't lose yourself to your bloodlust Naruto... don't make the same mistake as me..._

* * *

And that is another chapter done. This was my first bigger fight scene and I would like to know your opinion on it. So please review, I am open to criticism as long as it isn't malicious. Bye-bye.


	8. Crashing Waves: Raging Emotions

Hey guys! I know I haven't posted a chapter in a long time and I am sorry for that. However I have found some time to make another chapter for you and I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

 _This power I gave you... it does more than just give you strength... it changes who you are... if you let it that is... will you be yourself or will you succumb to the quilt, remorse, disgust, hatred and fear that builds within you? I wonder, will you be able to remain human after all you have done... and will do?_

An enchanting beauty was awakened from her slumber as her pillow shifted. She opened her eyes, slowly, only to find a pair of sea colored eyes staring right into her amethyst ones. She blushed at his charming and easygoing smile. She leaned up and kissed his whiskered cheek, unknowingly sending a pleasant shiver through her brothers spine. She grinned at him because of his light blush.

"Good morning Naru-kun." She said cheekily while stretching. _'Pet names huh? Well two can play at that game.'_ Naruto thought as he stood up from the bed, also stretching.

"Good morning Mi-chan." Now it was his turn to grin as she blushed a deep scarlet. She threw a pillow at him with a huff, he just dodged it while laughing softly. Deciding to end the fun before it began he tossed her clothes at her and told her that he will meet her downstairs. And with that he dressed and went to the kitchen for some food.

The red-head was just lying in her bed, thinking about her brother again. She seems to do that a lot lately, she idly noted. _'I wonder what we will be doing with Kaka-sensei being out of commission? Probably chakra control, I would quite like to know how to walk on water like that. It looked so cool datebane! Ughh... it doesn't work, every time I try to think of something else his face pops into my head. I'll have to do something soon or I'll go crazy.'_ She was getting desperate. She just wanted to tell her brother how she feels, show it to him, hold him, kiss him... and much more. But she has to wait for the right moment.

After a few minutes she came down the stairs with Kakashi leaning on her as he walked beside her. She sat him down before smiling cheekily and sitting on Naruto's lap. This got them raised eyebrows from everyone, but they decided to not comment. They ate their meals in silence, Naruto feeding his redhead the fish they had. Everyone looked mildly happy, momentarily forgetting about their troubles. Moments like these were rare to come by in this country these days.

They finished their food and Tsunami went to wash the dishes, while Kakashi laid on the couch while reading his book, ignoring Tsunami's glare. Tazuna just read some old book while waiting for the shift to start. Sasuke sat in the corner and read a scroll, probably about Katon jutsu's. Mito said she will take a look around the village and Naruto decided to go as well, seeing that there is nothing else to do anyway.

They were walking beside each other as was their usual, Mito leaning and Naruto had a hand on her waist. But the aura around them was not happy, it was careful, cautious and saddened. Everywhere they looked they saw a boarded up house, poor people walking around, few of them reduced to beggars. It saddened Mito seeing them like this and she got a new drive to guard Tazuna even more.

Naruto was fairing differently. He was saddened too but his sorrow soon gave away to anger, then fury and last but not least rage and bloodthirst. _'That Gato! That's it, the second I see him he will lay dead on my feet!'_ He vowed to himself as they continued their walk. The people around them had mixed reactions of seeing ninja in their country. Some were giving of a sense of fear while others had hope for them to liberate them.

It was very likely that they would be interrupted in their walk but they thought it would be by someone curious about them or a beggar, not Gato's lackeys.

One was holding an older man by his throat, pushing him against a wall. Other one was holding a woman while another one molested her breasts. The fourth one, probably the leader, just laughed at their misery.

"So old man, will you give us the money or do we have to take away your daughter?" Asked the leader, with a lecherous grin, while holding the face of the brown haired girl.

Naruto saw this happening and was going to intervene but as his eyes landed on the man's daughter he imagined his sister in her place and that made him freeze for a second before his eyes changed to a menacing yellow, his clawed hands stretched, preparing for the slaughter, his teeth got razor sharp and spiky, awaiting sweet flesh. He looked down at Mito, giving her a reassuring smile before walking toward the commotion.

"I would let them be, if I were you." The whiskered teen told them as glared at them. The leader just laughed mockingly at him. "Why should I kid? Run to your mommy before we beat you senseless." He dismissed him with a casual wave of his hand, as if he wasn't worth his time. This made his blood boil and he gritted his teeth into a snarl as he glared at them with even more ferocity.

"You. Will. Release. Them. Right. Now." He demanded slowly, keeping his rage at bay... for now. The thug who held the man released him and stood beside his leader while the molester joined as well. There were a lot of people watching the spectacle now.

"Kid, last warning. Back off or we will kill you." The leader threatened with a raised katana, the rest getting theirs as well. Murmurs began from the crowd, concern for the boy, encouragement for him. Naruto hunched over a little bit and a bloodthirsty smile soon overtook his face as he chuckled deeply.

"It's time for breakfast." With that he charged forward, the startled thugs soon recovered and the leader went to impale him on his blade only for Naruto to spin around him, now standing back to back with him. The two beside the leader went for a stab only for Naruto to smile and spin the leader to his position. Blood spurted as two blades embedded into his chest, killing him instantly.

He used their shock to his advantage and, ducking under the blades, sliced their jugular's open with his claws, they held their neck, trying to desperately slow down the river of blood coming from them... futile. They crumbled to the floor. Dead.

"Make a single step and I will slice her neck open! I mean it! Stay away!" The last one trembled, to Naruto he was just cattle that couldn't accept it's death. He just grinned toothily, crouched and leaped at him, the thug released the lady in horror of the horrific sound coming from the teenager. Nothing could save him now.

He landed on him, straddling his waist as he tore into his torso and stomach with ferocity of a hungry animal. He chewed on his organs as he trashed underneath him, not caring a single bit about his screams.

"You screams annoy me." He stated coldly as he ate away at his throat, the thug making only gurgles before stilling. He slowly stood up and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to the sight of Mito, with a caring smile on her face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. He hesitated before slowly hugging her back. The sulfur in his eyes bleeding out, leaving behind a calm ocean.

"Thanks." He mumbled his gratitude as he hugged her tighter before letting her go. Suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers and shouts of gratefulness were heard among the crowd as they witnessed a new hope for their country. Naruto blushed a bit as they kept praising him and proclaiming him a protector of Wave, which didn't sound bad to him.

He took a deep breath and the villagers settled instantly.

"Villagers of Wave, today is the day Gato's rule will begin to dwindle. Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake shall free you of your shackles. Your country will be free once again!" He shouted at the end while raising his right fist, the crowd mirroring him with roars of approval.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Everyone turned to the new guests and recognized them as Gato's thugs. Eight of them to be precise. Naruto smiled and patted his sisters shoulder with a smile.

"I'll sit this one out, why don't you have a go at them?" He suggested as sat down at a thugs half eaten corpse.

"Lazy bum." His sister commented, but by the smile on her face you could tell she was only joking around.

"Hey I'm the one who just killed four people, you deserve your fair share of action." With his piece said he laid his head on the guy's opened stomach and relaxed, ready for the his sister to begin the slaughter.

"I'll ask one last time! What is going on here?!" The pig shouted again only to be silenced forever by a the kunai in his forehead. The rest looked at Mito who had an outstretched hand, indicating it was her who threw the deadly projectile.

"You whore! We will kill you!" They roared in anger as they charged at her recklessly, their judgement clouded by anger at the loss of their leader. She just grinned and, with chakra reinforced legs, became a blur, appearing behind the last guy, she quickly shoved a kunai in his heart, killing him instantly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Six more of her popped into existence, ready to kill. The two forces charged and collided, but mere thugs had no chance at defending against ninjas. One by one they fell, until only Mito remained. She grinned and plopped down next to Naruto.

"How was I?" It was meant just for a bragging question but the answer brought red to her cheeks.

"Beautiful and deadly, just how I like it." He emphasized his statement by sitting up and hugging her from behind, breathing her scent through her soft and vulnerable neck. The blood that was just below the surface made his head spin with crazy ideas and thoughts, one of which was more pronounced than the others.

 _'Mine!'_ His mind screamed as he nuzzled her neck before getting up with her and making their way back to Tazuna's house after accepting the villagers kind words of thanks.

They opened the front door, Mito stepping in first, and they were instantly questioned where they were by Tsunami who was worried sick for them, as it is lunch time. They just both scratched their necks and grinned apologingly.

"Well we went to the center of the village and we got in a fight with a few of Gato's bandits that were threatening an old man and his daughter, so Naruto-kun killed them. Then I killed the group that arrived to see what caused such ruckus from the inhabitants. We basically got thanked for our bravery and for giving them a new hope and now we are here." She held a cheeky smile after that.

All of them were staring at the two with wide eyes. Kakashi's book slipped through his fingers onto the floor, Tazuna spitted his sake, Sasuke's attempt at a new jutsu burned his eyebrows off and Tsunami dropped her kitchen knife.

Naruto acted and blurred out of sight only to catch the falling knife, heading towards her foot, he set it on the kitchen table and smiled at her before appearing next to Mito again.

"We will leave you so you can snap out of it. We'll be back for lunch." With her piece said Mito grabbed her blondie's hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

Naruto had no time to think before he was thrown onto the the bed and Mito was snuggling against him. She just kissed his cheek and closed her eyes, going to sleep. It happened so fast that Naruto could only blink, shrug, and go to sleep as well. Not caring that they got out of it half an hour ago.

 ** _Four days later_**

It has been four days since the they ignited the fire of hope inside Wave's inhabitants and everything was going pretty smoothly. The bridge would be complete in a week at most, no signs of Zabuza, who they resolved alive, Gato's thugs were less and less common and everyone had fun with Tazuna's family, except for Inari that is, even Kakashi has healed considerably and was doing everything on his own again. The only really bad thing is that Naruto does not feel alright.

It was early morning, the sun hasn't risen yet and it won't for some time. Mito is sleeping peacefully next to her brother.

He however does not sleep peacefully.

He was tossing and turning, his body sweaty as he held his head. He was pale, deathly so, his veins showed clearly. His eyes were shut tightly, his body shaking, his head felt like it was going to explode.

 _"Monster."_ A voice whispered. He tossed around more.

 _"Demon."_ He was clawing at his torso, his muscles clenched.

 _"Beast."_ His eyes changed behind his eye-lids.

 _"Cannibal."_ His teeth became sharp as razors.

 _"You want more, don't you?"_ His nails transformed into wicked claws.

 _"Monster. Demon. Beast. Cannibal. Freak. Psycho."_ He curled into a ball holding his head, gritting his teeth. The voices were yelling and screaming now.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." He whispered, trying to stop the voices, but their volume only increased.

"Shut up... Shut up! Shut up!" He said painfully, the voices only increasing their assault on his psyche.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, alerting everyone in the house.

Quick footsteps were heard as everyone in the house slammed open their bedroom door. Mito tried to calm him down but as soon as she touched him he jumped out of bed, holding his head still yelling like a man possesed.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as he opened his eyes, showing all of them the emotions within. They all gasped as they saw them. So many emotions. Anger, rage, sadness, fear, love, hate, regret, disgust, satisfaction, affection, bloodlust. Every emotion swirled around and they couldn't react when he began banging his head on the wall, trying to knock himself out. Kakashi, seeing his predicament, appeared behind him, caught his clawed hand that was coming for his neck and shocked him with a surge of lightning chakra.

"AHHHH!" He screamed before falling into his arms, but not before saying more.

"Don't let me kill you too." Everyone widened their eyes.

 _'What does he mean?'_ That question swam in everyone's heads as the mask wearing nin laid him back into his and Mito's shared bed. He instantly latched onto her and cried silently, tears escaping his eye-lids. No sobs came however.

"I'll stay here in case something happens." Kakashi said, exiting the room and returning a while later with his fuuton. He was surprised to see Sasuke already asleep there but he just shrugged and went to sleep too.

Mito didn't sleep for a while, just holding Naruto as he cried.

 _'Does he think he will hurt us too_ _because of the people he killed? He might have liked it but that doesn't mean he will kill as as well_ _._ _Right?'_ Not even Kyuubi could talk as she was too stunned to say anything. She didn't expect it at all. She never experienced something quite like this.

 **The next day**

The first thing that Mito noticed is that her hands were empty. She quickly sat up and frantically looked around. _'Kakashi, check. Sasuke, check. Naruto... shit.'_

He ran, he didn't care where but he ran. He swatted away branches, not caring that his clothing ripped little by little. He couldn't return, not after the show he made. They would ask questions, he would give them the answers and they would hate him, fear him. He couldn't bear the thought, so he ran, hoping to collect his thoughts.

Team 7 has begun their search an hour ago but they couldn't find him. Finally they decided to call it quits and hope that he will appear.

 _'Where the hell did he go? And why? What did he do that he would think that he will hurt us? It doesn't make sense._ _'_ Sasuke mused to himself. Not seeing the reason for Naruto's current mental state.

 _'Does he think we will hate him. I couldn't hate him even if I wanted to. Love is stronger than hate. I should have confessed my feelings already.'_ Mito thought to herself, seeing that her hesitance was not good.

 _'He regrets something. He loathes himself for something. I should know, I experienced it myself. But_ _what_ _?_ _He probably thinks we would hate_ _him_ _if he told us_ _. That was my fear and that is why I haven't told anyone. Perhaps I should tell him my story, so he sees he's not alone. Maybe.'_ Kakashi has gone through a rough time in his younger days and maybe he can talk to Naruto and say that whatever haunts him he can speak to him freely. Yet he didn't know about anything that could do this to him. Yeah... he didn't _know_. But just because you don't know something doesn't mean it isn't there.

They informed the rest of the house and decided to go training, maybe Naruto would show up to learn.

Naruto stopped in a clearing near a river and dropped to his knees and cried. Sobs racked his body as his actions sunk in. He killed so many people and enjoyed it, he ate their flesh. He threw up at that thought. He recalled every swipe of his claw, every chomp of his teeth, the taste and smell.

 _'Why am I doing this?! I ki- no massacred these people! And for what?! For revenge?! For the fear in their eyes as I teared into them?!'_ He cried even harder, he was a monster. An abomination that would be better off dead. He was a danger to his precious people.

He took out a kunai, his hand trembed as he held it against his heart.

 _'Kami! Give me one reason to live!'_ He begged the deity as he looked out for a sign. He waited a while longer but sighed as he saw none.

He outstretched his hand and sta-

"...we shouldn't be training right now! We should be looking for Naru-kun!"

 _'Mito! Of course... I did all those horrible things to protect my little sister. Thank you Kami.'_ Now with a new purpose of protecting his sister he pocketed the kunai and jumped into the treeline. He watched as his team came through the dirt road into the clearing and Kakashi began speaking about the new exercise.

"*Sigh* I know Mito, but we didn't find him in an hour and I believe he wouldn't abandon us that easily. We are going to continue training and when we find Naruto I will talk to him, I believe I can talk some sense into him. Is that ok?" After getting their nods of approval he walked over to the river, it wasn't too wild but it wasn't a calm stream either, and walked onto the middle of it.

"Your training will be another chakra exercise, water walking. You have to constantly emit chakra in order to stay on the water, the deeper the water, the more chakra is needed. Well, get to it team." With that he eye-smiled and laid on the water and red his book, ignoring the grumbling of his students about lazy porn-loving senseis.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, that was his sensei alright. He just sat back, with his hood raised, and watched the sho- ehm, training... yes training. He chuckled as Sasuke stood on the water with a smirk only to fall into the river because of a small wave. He silently laughed and blushed as Mito fell into the water, making her clothes wet, making them cling to her body more.

 _'Is she not wearing a bra or something? She didn't bind her chest either as I can see. Why though? Isn't binding them more comfortable?'_ He remarked in his head as he innocently studied his sister's breasts. Trying to find a reason to not have it bound, other than the discomfort for wearing them the entire day, and failing miserably.

He continued to watch until it was night time. The day was kind of repetitive, Sasuke would grumble then smirk in victory. Kakashi lazed around, ignoring Mito's outbursts and the already-mentioned redhead would be cursing every god in existence when failing. In the end they decided to call it quits and go home. Naruto was preparing to leap off to find a place to stay the night but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me. I think that I have some words for you, but I will wait for you to try and sort it out yourself. Be safe." Kakashi's back was turned to him the entire time but at the end he looked behind him and flashed him an eye-smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto smiled to himself as he absorbed the man's words. He shook his head and then leaped off to find shelter, all the time thinking about Kakashi's words.

 _'I'll go to him tomorrow. Although I am very interested in what he has to say.'_

After almost an hour he found a cave and, while releasing a tired sigh, went into it.

 _'Finally, I just want to sleep right now.'_ With that thought he laid on the ground of stone and began to doze off.

"ROOAARR." A loud roar sounded behind him making him snap his sulfur eyes open and roll to the side, only to dodge claws of an apparently very irritated bear.

 _'Shit, this is probably it's home. Well not anymore. Now it's about to become mine.'_ He thought with a smirk as he charged, the bear doing the same. Claws met claws as they clashed. Naruto spun around, cutting it on the side. The boar released a pain-filled roar before swiping at Naruto in blind rage. He just jumped over it and landed on the bear, then he proceeded to tear at it's neck with his mouth.

The boar tossed around and was able to get Naruto of off it. He slammed his back into the cave's wall, making him grunt. He had no time however as the bear swiped at him again. He jumped away but duo to his position and slight concussion he got three gashes on his left shin.

"Ugh." He landed unsteadily, his wound not healing for some reason. He growled angrily at the bear and receiving the same response.

They circled each other, Naruto's clawed hands twitching in anticipation and the bear glared at him. They were both injured, but the bear more so and it knew that it would not live much longer, and with that information in it's head it charged recklessly, hoping to at the least finish it's killer off.

His eyes widened from seeing it charge like that, but not one to be outdone he charged as well. They met in the middle and they wrestled for a while and it looked like the bear was winning until...

"AAARGHH." Naruto released his own roar, and using chakra he overpowered the bear and forced it on it's back. He straddled the bear's stomach and tore into it with his claws, and then ate it's insides while at still whimpered in pain. He just chewed on everything he saw and after a few minutes there was nothing but bones. He panted for a while then calmed himself and went to sleep.

 _'This is why I don't want them to be around me, I am dangerous to them.'_ And with that sad thought he slept a restless night, full of nightmares.

 **Next day**

He woke up with cold sweat dripping from his face, the nightmares were intense but he knew that they were only dreams. He stood up and he quickly noticed that the pain in his leg disappeared along the soreness of his fight, his body was also looking healthy again but as he had no mirror he didn't notice this. He shrugged before stretching and exiting the cave. He needed to put his arm up because of the sun's glare.

 _'It's a nice day I see.'_ He couldn't help but smile, he liked days like these, although his primal side preferred shaded areas. He went to their temporary training ground and stripped down to nothing before diving in. He emerged and cleaned himself of the grime and blood. He sighed in bliss, a peaceful moment at last. After his bath he checked his gear.

 _'*Sigh* Damn, I have a few dozen shuriken, twelve kunai, two paper bombs and a single smoke bomb. Tsk, this mission is taking too long for my tastes. And my clothing is kind of done for.'_ And it was true, he had three tears on his right shin, his shirt had it's left sleeve shredded to the elbow and his hood had little nicks at the edge.

He dressed and began walking towards Tazuna's house but he stopped once he remembered his team's training session. He jogged back to the stream and began practicing, not noticing the lone eye aimed at his back.

 **With Kakashi**

He watched as his student trained. He went out for a walk but instead he ended up running into this blonde little gaki. He just perched himself on a branch and red as he occasionally glanced at his progress. He chuckled a little as he fell into the water for the forty-eighth time... not that he was counting. He was however not prepared for the kunai flying for his head. He ducked and looked with wide eyes as Naruto stood in front of him with yellow glowing eyes, pointy teeth and black claws.

"Sup, Kaka-sensei." The blond greeted cheekily, knowing that he just stunned and maybe terrified his teacher.

"So the genjutsu back then was a half-truth, I am embarrassed that I fell for that, but also proud that you could fool me like that." He eye-smiled at him as he praised him, making him blush faintly. But soon a grim and serious aura overcame their conversation when Naruto spoke.

"I'm a danger to you." His words were cold and his stare even colder. He was stating it like it was a fact and not something to debate about, but Kakashi tried anyway.

"Now, now, calm down for a minute. That you have razor teeth and claws does not make you dangerous." He chided him half-heartedly, trying to lift the mood. He realized it didn't work when he saw the anger in his sensei's son's eyes.

"On their own - maybe not. But with the bloodlust and craving for human flesh - yes. I want to kill people and eat them Kakashi, I can smell their skin, their flavor. You and Sasuke don't interest me. But Mito-chan has the best smell I have ever encountered. I can't bear the thought of hurting her." He had sadness and self-loathing in his eyes now, his anger laying still.

"Then don't." This answer made him look up at him in outrage, but before he could start yelling at him his sensei stopped him with a raised hand.

"You always have a choice. You can kill and eat Mito to satisfy yourself or you can overcome that urge. It's your call. The problem here is that you don't trust yourself with holding back. We trust you, but you don't trust yourself. I might have a way for you to override this hunger for her flesh, but you won't like it. It will be a trial through fire." Naruto contemplated Kakashi's words and in the end he found them to be true.

"Let's try it Kaka-sensei." His smile was returned with Kakashi's eye curving into a smile as well.

 **Hour Later**

Naruto released a deep breath as he stood in front of Tazuna's house. He was nervous and worried. It was a good test for him and a good self-control exercise but he hoped he wouldn't lose control. Kakashi placed a supporting hand on his pupil's shoulder and nodded at him, completely serious, you could tell because of the absence of a certain book.

The front door opened and Team 7 along with Tsunami and Tazuna saw Naruto in damaged clothes and Kakashi trailing behind him.

"Sup." He greeted nervously as he stepped in front of his sister. Mito's head was tilted towards the ground and you could see droplets of water dripping to the floor. Naruto extended his hand towards her head only to be slapped in the face by Mito.

"You baka! Where did you run of to?! We were so worried." She buried her head in his chest and punched him in the gut repeatedly. He winced at every blow. Not because of the fists but because he made his sister cry.

"I'm so sorry Mito-chan, I didn't know. I was scared that I would hurt you, but it seems I did just that. I'm sorry." He wrapped his hands around her and let her cry as he rested his chin on her fiery hair.

"If you ever disappear like that again... I'll drag you back and make regret it, got it?" Sasuke enhanced his threat with a Sharingan glare. The entire team sweat-dropped at that.

Naruto gulped with fear and gently extracted his sister from his chest and looked her in the eye.

"Mito, c-can I have a b-bite? I mean Kaka-sensei said it could help me to control my bloodlust. I-I understand if you don't want to." He was now avoiding eye-contact. Mito just smiled at him and extended her hand while dragging back her sleeve to expose her bare arm.

"Go ahead. I trust you." She smiled at him encouragingly. That is all he needed to know as he gently grabbed her arm and sank his fangs into it.

His eyes instantly went wide and his irises became blood red. He tightened his jaw, almost breaking her arm and tugged with his head.

Blood flew through the air as time seemed to slow down for everyone. Kakashi's eye went wide. Sasuke gasped in horror. Tsunami screamed while Tazuna's jaw went slack. Mito's eyes opened wide in surprise and pain.

Naruto's left eye turned sulfur as he registered their looks. He looked at Mito and into her eyes. What he saw was heart-clenching. There were tears of pain in her eyes, but they held no fear nor hatred, they only held kindness and love for him. He looked at her arm and saw that a good chunk of her forearm was missing.

He fell to his knees and hugged himself as he cried and sobbed. The red of his eyes being washed away by his tears, leaving behind regretful sulfur.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I'm so-" He was cut off as Mito hugged him.

"It's okay, Kyuubi can heal it and see: you snapped out of if. You are not a danger to us, you were just scared. Let us help you." She kissed his cheek softly, making him blush subtly. Kakashi recovered the first and clapped once.

"Well now that that is out of the way and everything is being sorted out, I think it's time for lunch!" He said cheerfully with an eye-smile as he tried to lift the mood a little.

"Food?! Hell yeah! What do we have for lunch Tsunami-san?" Asked Mito excitedly, she always loved food. Her hand had healed already and it seems she has forgotten it just as quickly.

 _'It's amazing she isn't weighting a ton with how much she is eating, but then again we are shinobi and chakra is not made from thin air.'_ Naruto licked his lips at the thought of lunch but he froze and that made all of them to look at him. He slowly raised his hand and wiped his mouth using his fingers. He then looked at them and swallowed thickly as he saw blood on them. He then hesitantly stuck his tongue out, and to the growing worry of everyone, licked them clean. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of his sister. It was so heavenly.

He didn't know that he subconsciously shivered and moaned. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of everyone looking at him in worry. He just chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in his usual manner.

"Hehe, sorry, force of habit I guess. Anyway I'm gonna go hunting. Fresh meat sounds inviting right now." He smiled at them carefully before walking to the door but before he could walk out he found himself being hugged from behind. And sure enough, it was Mito.

"Be safe and return in an hour, if you don't: I am coming after you." She tried to be stern but the worry in her voice betrayed her. He turned around and returned the hug as he ruffled her hair in a brotherly way. He grinned at her as he winked and gave a thumbs up.

"I'll be safe, don't worry. After all I am on the top of the food-chain here. A new predator has entered the hunting grounds." He walked out while throwing a cheeky grin and a lazy wave behind him. Sasuke just grunted, Kakashi just raised his hand in a half-assed attempt at a wave and Mito raised her hand in the air as she threw her last words of encouragement.

"Show them who's boss!" He smiled as he jumped through the tree-tops. He was glad that their little trial worked out in the end and that everyone seemed to accept him, although there weren't many words.

 _'There's going to be a lot of words when I get back, I bet. I'll answer all questions I can, I don't want to lose them after all. I know I can trust them, I will also talk to my mom and dad, and if I have the time then I'll speak with the rest of the crew. I am not scared anymore, I am in control. I can use this power to protect everyone.'_ He thought passionately as he leaped at his unsuspecting prey and feasted on it's fresh meat. A great weight was lifted off his shoulders as he thought that he didn't have to hide this from everyone. His guilt and regret of killing disappeared and only strong resolve to protect at all costs remained.

He was a Protector, he will protect his precious people to the very end!

If he has to sacrifice his humanity to do so, then he will!

If he has to pay with his own life in exchange for the life of his precious people, he will gladly do so!

 _'My enemies will tremble underneath my gaze! I will be a demon for them! I will be their nightmare!'_ He thought in determination as he looked up at the sky, his fists clenched.

 _'No precious person of mine will die if I can stop it! Not even gods will be able to oppose me! I will fight every threat! Because I am Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze!'_ He declared in his mind as he dug into his meal.

 _Hmph, so they finally know huh? Not the reaction I anticipated. I must say I am surprised. Your story is getting more and more interesting every day Naruto. I cannot wait to see what you will do next. I bet the Fourth would like to meet you... maybe, just maybe, I'll let him visit you, just to make this show more interesting. I hope your story will not end abruptly like so many before you. You show promise... don't disappoint me._

* * *

Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed it, I honestly like writing for you. Not only am I expressing my emotions and thoughts but I am also entertaining people, which is something I always wanted to do. I always wanted a way to entertain people and this is just it. I am open for criticism, I would like for this story and any future ones to be better. There is always something to improve upon and if you can help me with that please do so. With that said, I don't know when is going to be the next chapter because I have to plan how the story is going to progress. I am debating between keeping it short and sort of an experiment or expanding it further. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.


	9. Crashing Waves: Final Battle

Hello guys, I noticed a lot of people like my story so I decided to update yet again. Also I would like you to know that I read your reviews. I know I am not responding to them but that is because a lot of them are either words of encouragement, which I welcome, or speculations about the future events in the stories and I can't answer those. So if you want me to clarify something or just ask me to explain some past event in the story or something else regarding it than you are welcome to ask. With that out of the way, enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _Lets see if you can make your vow a reality... thoughts and words are nice and all but you need to prove them by action... a great battle is coming... I can sense it in the air... it reminds me of my origins... I hope to see a slaughter worth of such a similarity... I just wish that the similarities will end there... it wouldn't be nice seeing another family go out in blood... don't do what I did..._

 **In Konoha**

Kushina shivered for an unknown reason and her husband lifted a worried eyebrow from his seat. His wife was currently making dinner and he was reading newspapers, like almost every day. She turned around and met her husband's worried gaze with her own.

"Something bad is going to happen. I feel that something is wrong... like I had felt many times before a big battle." Minato was about to object but suddenly his coffee cup cracked slightly. This shut him up instantly and send him into alert.

 _'This is a bad omen. Kushi-chan is right, I think the kids are in danger.'_ He took a look at his lovely counterpart and saw that she was thinking along the same lines. He stood up and donned his white, flame-licked, short-sleeved cloak and Hiraishined to his office without a word, they weren't needed. Kushina looked outside the window with worry and a little bit of fear as she stared in the direction of the Wave country.

 _'Please, be safe Naru-kun, Mito-chan.'_ She took another minute to collect herself and continued making dinner but anyone could see the worry etched in her eyes, the worry of a mother.

 **Hokage office**

Shikaku Nara was peacefully snoring on the Hokage's desk, very vigorously neglecting the stacks of paperwork. That is until the sound of his leader's signature technique reached his ears.

"I'm awake! I'm working!" He shouted and went to work, all the time sweating nervously. Minato couldn't help but sweatdrop at his friend's habits. He cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"*Gulp* Y-yes, Lord Hokage, w-what can I help you with?" He had a hesitant smile on his face as he asked, he knew he was going to get punished for his laziness.

Minato just chuckled and quickly dismissed his concern.

"Yes you can and don't worry I won't punish you I know you too much to believe that you would actually be working, well now onto business. I need to sent a private mission for my ANBU and then I'll leave you to rest a bit before your wife comes to pick you up." He smiled cheekily at the end and then sweatdropped when Shikaku kneeled in front of him and thanked him profusely for having a bit of time without his wife.

"Well then, continue with what you were doing, I'll be quick." He just snapped his fingers and four ANBU were kneeling in front of him.

"Your orders sir?" Asked a woman wearing a cat's mask.

"Neko, your team's orders are to go to Wave and offer support to Team 7, I have suspicion that the C-ranked mission I assigned them may be much more dangerous than we thought. Shadow the team but offer assistance only when it is a life or death situation. Dismissed." And after a chorus of 'Hai' he turned around to say goodbye only to find a sleeping Nara. He sighed and smiled while shaking his head.

 _'Naras.'_ Was his only thought as he Hiraishined back to his home.

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze residence**

Minato teleported right behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind while nuzzling her neck, making her blush.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I sent my best team. If something goes wrong they will intervene. You can relax now, I'm sure they're fine. After all, they are our children." They shared a chuckle at that, Naruto and Mito were quite similar to their parents, Naruto taking more after his father and Mito more after her mother.

 _'I think that even my taste for men has transferred to Mito-chan, seeing as she loves her savior. The Uzumaki genes help as well I guess, we never really publicly revealed that incest wasn't forbidden in our culture either. And this way the Uzumaki blood will not be watered down even more. Hehe, I can't wait to see them at their wedding, they are going to be so cute!'_ She knew of her daughter's feelings for her son and she didn't mind. Minato might refuse it at first but he will cave in as always.

 **With Naruto**

He was walking back to their temporary residence, yes walking. He thought that he should relax for the rest of the day. The feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow gave him a bit of assurance that until that time everything is going to be ok. He was also mentally preparing for the questions that would sure come. He was going to answer them to his best ability of course but still, some questions might be more taxing to answer.

 _'I should probably change into a new pair of clothes as well.'_ He absentmindedly remarked as he strolled through the forest, now pretty close to his destination. He stiffened suddenly as he smelled two human odors that he didn't recognize. He leaped into the treetops in front of Tazuna's house and watched the backs of two mercenaries that held Tsunami and little Inari hostage.

 **With Team 7**

It seemed that everyone was still a little shaken about what happened earlier. And Kakashi could not blame them. He was not as affected as everyone else, his bloody childhood ensured that. He saw enough to last him a lifetime already so this was nothing to him. However it seems that their client's family is shaken up still. That is understandable, it's not everyday you see a cannibal take a bite out of someone. It seems that Mito is alright with what happened and curiously enough seems to be thinking about something interesting, if the blush on her face is any indication. Sasuke has taken refuge in his emotionless mask that he haven't used for some time and seems to be thinking it through.

 _'It looks like my plan worked after all, poor Naruto still has questions to answer though, I am quite curious about some things as well.'_ He thought as he mindlessly read another sentence of his book. He did not enjoy the books as much as he used to simply because he already red them several times. He was reading them now just to keep up his image. He is still interested in them and he is a devoted fan and as such he keeps tabs on the new volume that comes out sometime this month.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he could not react fast enough as a smoke bomb came crashing through the window and blanketed the area with cough-inducing smoke. Sounds of struggle and screaming could be heard but due to the smoke in his lungs and the smoke that was blocking his view, he couldn't do anything.

When the smoke cleared, Team 7's eyes widened as they saw that Tsunami and Inari is missing. They quickly rushed out of the house and found them in the hands of the mercenaries, blades on their necks.

 **With everyone**

There was tension in the air as the mercenaries confidently looked on the ninja with little smirks.

"You call yourself ninja?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, just one smoke bomb and you're down for the count. Now turn around and go back to your pathetic little village. Or we will do something awful to this beauty." One said with a laugh as he squeezed Tsunami's breasts. His laugh abruptly ended as he looked behind him, hearing footsteps, only to get a foot to his stomach sending him a few feet away. The second one had no time to think as he found a kunai in the middle of his forehead, courtesy of Kakashi's quick thinking.

Naruto approached the downed guy as he laid there, coughing blood. Everyone could see that he was pissed, if the red eye in his left socket was a hint. He stomped on the guys torso, cracking the ground and making the guy spit blood. He then reached down and grabbed his arms.

"If this is how you use your arms then I will be getting rid of them." He stated deceivingly calmly yet his voice was cold and the freezing fury in his eyes only helped to enhance that look. He did not give him any time for a retort as he began pulling, only thing that the audience could hear were the mans screams as his arms began tearing just below the shoulder. With a mighty tug his arms separated and Naruto ignored the blood that sprayed his face as he threw them away nonchalantly. Next he proceeded to grab his legs and began tugging on them as well.

"Just for good measure." His voice was so nonchalant and uncaring, like this was normal. Again the man screamed, this time more hoarsely. And with a snap and crunch the muscles and bones gave away and Naruto was left with two legs in his arms. Again he tossed them aside before leaning down, so he could whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, I am not done yet." With that he withdrew a kunai from his pouch and made a long vertical cut across his stomach, more screams tore through his victims throat, but were ignored. He then reached inside his belly and pulled out his intestines. He smiled cruelly at the broken man beneath him and tied them around his neck, then he began pulling, choking him with his own organic rope. The man choked for a little before stilling, the light leaving his eyes.

Everyone's jaw was hanging open and Inari was thankfully knocked out thanks to Sasuke's gentle chop to the neck, sparing him the images. The rest however were quite shocked. This level of brutality surprised even Kakashi. The teen then straightened out and turned his head back at them, showing a smile and blue eyes.

"So, what's for dinner?" Despite the situation they found themselves face-planting after that. Leave it to Naruto to make a brutal torture session go away from everyone's minds with a simple question.

"S-smoked fish." Replied Tsunami, still a little shaken up, but recovering quickly.

"Alright! Then I'll clean up here and meet you at the table, 'k?" Not waiting for an answer he scooped up the two bodies while creating a Kage Bunshin to carry the body parts and jumped into the forest.

"Umm, okay then..." Mito trailed off, not knowing what to say really but she shook her head lightly before walking away into the forest backwards.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go talk to my bro for a bit, see ya." And before anyone could protest she disappeared into the treetops.

 **With Naruto**

He stopped at a clearing and dropped the bodies before he began eating them while absentmindedly dismissing his clone. He used this opportunity to get some more time alone. As he chewed he did not noticed someone creep up behind him with a mischievous smile until someone hugged him from behind.

"Surprise!" Cried out Mito happily as she hugged her love. He quickly recognized her voice and relaxed. He threw an amused smile at her as he turned his head, showing his yellow eyes.

"Got me there Mito-chan, I didn't notice you at all. It seems you are beginning to leave me in the dust eh?" He teased her a little, secretly enjoying the cute blush on her face. She shook her head and spoke with a slight stutter.

"A-anyway, w-why are you eating right now, you won't have room for dinner." She asked him curiously, honestly wanting to know. He just chuckled as he stripped a finger of it's flesh and swallowed.

"Well, first this tastes much better than anything and second, it seems that I am nearly bottomless now. I actually ate a whole bear yesterday night. I sort of got in it's home unannounced and after a short fight his cave became my cave." He remembered the gash he got from it and that made him frown a bit. Was he getting rusty?

"And you look much better as well, before you ran off you were pale as a hospital's wall and you were constantly fidgeting, and now you're fine. How's that possible?" He thought for a bit, and after connecting some dots he nodded his head firmly, mindlessly taking another bite.

"It might have to do something with how often I feed. It might be that my powers are running on raw meat or something." Now that Mito thought about it, it made sense. He could heal quicker if he ate so there was definitely a connection.

"I guess that makes sense... not really but you know what I mean. The question is: how did you get this power?" She honestly had no idea, as it was so sudden and without any warning, he just suddenly had the power.

"I don't know... wait... maybe it was my birthday present. A few years back I got something wrapped in a cloth and kaa-san said that it's power unlocks when the owner discovers the truth behind light and dark." It was very vague though and Mito needed to ask more.

"What is the truth then brother?" The topic of light and dark was never really covered in the academy but everyone knew what was bad and what wasn't. Stealing is bad, killing is bad, rape is bad. What had her brother discovered?

"The truth is that there is no light or dark. There is not good nor evil. There is only want. You want something then you strive to get it. Problem is that a want can conflict with another want. But you are fighting against yourself not what others consider morality. This is the truth about light and dark." His expression was completely serious and his eyes were hard as steel, he truly believed this and when Mito thought about it, it does work.

"This thought could change the world! It could remake the entire foundation of laws and order. This is basically saying that the only person denying you something is you! This is awesome!" She chirped happily, these were very heavy thoughts but they were revolutionary.

"Maybe they could change the world but that is why I am not going to spread the truth. People need to discover it for themselves." It was true, if they couldn't realize this on their own then it beats the purpose of being your own master.

"Hmm, even then it is awesome!" Naruto couldn't help but smile at his sister's enthusiasm. A thought occurred to him and he grinned deviously.

 _'I don't like that grin.'_ Thought Mito, knowing that this sort of grin was not good for her health.

"*Squeak*" She had only time to squeak cutely as she was lifted of the ground. She held onto her brothers neck as he supported her thighs and ran through the treetops back home.

"Baka, at least warn me next time." She bonked him on the head for good measure. He just chuckled and continued on jumping.

After a few minutes of travel they arrived at the house and Naruto went first and held the door for Mito who caressed his face with a giggle as she passed him. He blushed a little but recovered quickly so no one would see it.

"Hey people, so how's it going?" He asked casually as he sat beside Sasuke, Mito immediately climbing onto his lap.

"Um, you may want to go and clean yourself, at least wash the blood." Commented Kakashi with Sasuke grunting in agreement. He pouted but relented and put his sister down and went upstairs to take a quick shower.

When he returned with a fresh body and a fresh change of clothes the dinner was being served so he sat down and quickly grabbed Mito and put her onto his lap as was their custom.

The dinner was quiet, maybe with a hint of tension in the air. Particularly Inari was quiet and he kept glancing at Naruto nervously and he subtly opened and closed his mouth several times but he never asked anything. Naruto finally got fed up with the oppressive aura and decided to start up a conversation.

"You can ask me anything if you want to you know." He said casually, only glancing at him and then continued to feed his adorable little sister. Inari was sweating bullets but with a scared gulp he managed to speak.

"W-what h-happened to the p-people that held me and mommy?" It was a good question as he was unconscious but Naruto thought a little about what to say before sighing and deciding to be a bit blunt.

"I took care of them, they won't be bothering anyone anymore." It was enough to elevate the child's fear but also enough for him to connect the dots.

"D-did you... k-kill them?" He asked fearfully, not really knowing if he wanted to know. Naruto just sighed but decided to just tell the child the truth, he knew that his father was executed by Gato right in front of his eyes, he can take the truth.

"Yes." It was a single word but everyone waited for Inari's reaction.

"I-I'm not sad for them. T-they wanted to hurt us and you saved us. Thank you." He held a small shy smile as he expressed his gratitude. Naruto just grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem little guy. I'll protect people like you, it's my job after all." He added jokingly as he winked at him, causing Inari to giggle. After the ice has been effectively broken by Inari a lot of questions were aimed at him, all of them the same Mito had. But he did not tell them about his dark and light believes. After the serious questions were out of the way, everything seemed to go back to normal, like nothing happened. Expect it had happened and their bonds are a bit stronger now.

 **Next day**

Naruto woke up only to realize that his sister is snuggled against him yet again. He honestly didn't mind them cuddling, she was warm and it seemed she enjoyed it just as much as him if not more.

 _'She's so beautiful._ _'_ He thought as he ran his hand through her crimson locks. She was so cute and innocent looking while asleep, it was truly a nice sight, those whisker marks on her face only magnified her cuteness. He sighed once his thoughts strayed towards their mission. It's been almost a week and they were pretty anxious to return home, however it seems that they would be going today as the bridge is almost completed. It's a shame they can't kill Gato, they were ordered by Kakashi to leave him alone.

"Mmm... good morning." The now awake Mito says to her brother as she sits, revealing an over-sized black T-shirt. She also had nothing under it besides panties, but they couldn't be seen due to her shirt reaching the middle of her thighs.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Replied Naruto, gently teasing about him being awake first.

"You can't blame me. Of course I would sleep in when I have such a handsome fellow in my bed." She crawled onto him and was now stranding his stomach. This made Naruto feel a bit uncomfortable but he shook it off, although the butterflies in his stomach refused to leave.

"W-well uh, thanks I guess." He doesn't know what he's saying right now but his sister doesn't seem to mind.

"You damn well should be thanking me.*Sigh* Well, I guess we have to go to breakfast. C'mon brother." She beckoned as she got up and dressed up in her usual clothes with Naruto doing the same.

When they walked in the kitchen everyone greeted them in their own way, Inari hugging Naruto with him ruffling his hair, Kakashi raised his book with a soft 'Yo' while ignoring Tsunami's glare, said women bid them a good morning, Tazuna raised his cup in greeting and Sasuke just grunted like the Uchiha he is.

The twins smiled at the sight and sat down just as food was being served, again Naruto doesn't eat which doesn't go unnoticed by them.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you eat a little, you are going to need the strength to get through the day, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all." Questioned Tsunami, genuinely curious.

"Well, I am going to eat something else, if you catch my drift..." He left the sentence hanging, knowing that they did get the message across, the little green that their faces suddenly gained indicated their understanding of his meaning.

"Hn, thanks a lot idiot, I am not hungry anymore." Said the now very annoyed and a bit disgusted Sasuke as he pushed the plate away.

"Hehe, sorry." Naruto offered a little apology but Sasuke just crossed his arms and grunted.

"Okay, now that we had breakfast I want to be at the construction site early so we can finish today, if that is okay with you Tazuna?" Kakashi half-asked, receiving a nod. They all got up and left the small house, their destination being the almost done bridge.

 **The Bridge**

As they walked along the concrete they could not shake off the feeling of dread as they marched through the thick fog. Mito pulled out a kunai, Sasuke activated his Dojutsu while Kakashi tilted his headband to reveal his closed Sharingan eye and last but not least Naruto's eyes were dyed sulfur.

Then they saw it and Tazuna lost his breakfast instantly.

Bodies were strewn along the grey concrete surface of the bridge, their blood forming puddles around them, some had separated limbs and some were even cleaved in half. Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips. Sasuke gulped, the carnage reminded him of the same fate that met his entire clan. Mito gagged a little at the smell of blood and gore. Kakashi's eye hardened as he glared at the mist, now knowing who made it.

"Zabuza." He spoke seemingly to nowhere. The mist parted slightly to show two figures, one with a giant blade and the other one with a hunter-nin's mask.

"Haku, entertain the brats, be careful, they are quite skilled, especially the blond one." Zabuza warned his now named accomplice before charging at Kakashi, the latter responding in kind.

"I would not like to kill you, please surrender." Haku threatened as she raised a hand full of senbon needles.

"Hn, like you could beat us." Sasuke spoke while walking forward.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you are outclassed here." This time it was Naruto who spoke and with a nod to his sister he walked forward. Mito stayed with their client, knowing the boys got this.

 **With Sasuke and Naruto**

Sasuke shot forward, intending to occupy the foreign ninja. They traded blows in the mist and as Naruto analyzed their moves he could not help but think that this was a beautiful sight. The mist made them seem like two silhouettes battling for the right to exist. He snapped out of it as he saw them locking arms. Sasuke and Haku were battling a battle of strength as they gritted their teeth and tried to overpower the other. Kunai vs senbon.

"I have won." Stated the hunter-nin as she began to make one-handed seals. Sasuke had no time to do anything else other than widen his eyes as hundreds of senbons hovered around him.

"Suiton: Thousand Needles of Death!" Called out Haku as she jumped back to avoid her own jutsu.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Sasuke was saved from the deadly jutsu by Naruto's own, making the needles dissolve back to water.

"Hmm... I forgot about you, no matter. I will end this now. Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Before they could process the shock of hearing about an ice jutsu they were surrounded by blocks of ice that looked a little like mirrors. And before they could stop the ice user she jumped into one of them and then appeared in all of them.

"This is my ultimate technique. It is unbreakable and fire doesn't work either so don't even bother." Before the duo could retort they were forced to dodge senbon made of ice from several directions at once.

"Clone technique?" Offered Naruto as he dodged another volley.

"No, she just moves really fast from mirror to mirror, thus creating the illusion of her being everywhere." They must admit that it was clever and without Sasuke's Sharingan they would have never found out.

"Look out!" Sasuke cried out to his partner as another volley came, Sasuke was able to dodge them thanks to his Sharingan and Naruto was very fast with his moves leaving him unharmed.

Before Sasuke could warn his teammate again a bigger and faster volley came and he was forced to dodge although he did not dodge everything and as he glanced around he notices that Naruto also couldn't dodge everything, but he was just ripping them out of his body like they were just minor annoyances and to him they probably were.

Another volley came and after that another, followed by yet another while being accompanied by another as another one flew yet again. It was physically impossible to dodge them all and at the end they were both on their knees, panting from exhaustion and pain.

 _'This isn't good! My body can't keep up with my Sharingan! We have to do something or we will die here! Hehe... I know what I could do... sorry Naruto. You were a good firend.'_ It was suicidal, that he was sure of but if the ice user thought that he would just lay down and take it then he was more naive than a child.

Naruto watched as a palette of emotions crossed Sasuke's eyes, finally setting on grim determination.

 _'No! He does not plan on being a martyr! He wouldn't!'_ But when Sasuke smiled at him, his intentions were clear.

"Goodbye... friend." And with that his Sharingan glowed with power as he gathered all of his chakra into his lungs while making handseals. While the knowledge that you can turn the Fireball Jutsu into a flamethrower was common, many people didn't know that you had to have a lot of chakra and practice to use this safely without the worry of complete chakra depletion... he doesn't have the safe amount of chakra... and he never tried it...

" **Katon: Circle of Last Flames!** " And with that he spun around while orange and red scorching hot flames spewed out of his mouth, melting the mirrors and cathing their opponent off guard.

 **With Kakashi and Zabuza**

Right now they were at stand still, both were injured as could be seen by Zabuza having a kunai lodged in his left arm and Kakashi having an X shaped wound on his torso.

Kakashi was preparing to use his summoning scroll but he stopped short as he heard a shout of his student.

" **Katon: Circle of Last Flames!** " He and Zabuza both looked over to the ice dome only to see it melt away as a fiery circle penetrated it's defenses. Kakashi could only stare in horror, his eyes wide in shock, as he witnessed the powerful jutsu which's name did not go unnoticed by him and the implication was terrifying.

"Hehe... looks like one of your brats just went out with a blaze of glory." Kakashi did not hear him, he did not see him, he only knew he had an obstacle in front of him. He stares at his feet, hiding the single tear that went down his face from his own eye. When he did look up, Zabuza took a step back in surprise.

Instead of the three tomoes of the Sharingan there was a weird three bladed shuriken.

"Raikiri!" Yells Kakashi as he appeared in front of him, hand encased in lightning, and plunged his arms straight through his heart. Zabuza coughs up blood and leans on Kakashi heavily.

"I'm glad we fought... Kakashi of the Sharingan." And with that his eyes closed, never to be opened again. Kakashi withdrew his hand, letting Zabuza's corpse fall onto it's front. He staggered back as he forced his Sharingan back under control, reverting it's state and closing it.

 _'Not another one...'_ He though sadly as he limped over to where Tazuna and Mito were.

 **With Naruto**

He was in shock, his friend just sacrificed his life in order for him to live. He did not ask for this.

He rushes over to the body of his friend and rolled him over. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful smile on his face. He leaned down and froze when he couldn't hear nor feel his breath. His pulse was also gone, his body was quickly cooling down.

"Is this the first time you lost someone pre-" Haku couldn't finish the sentence as she found a hand sticking through her chest. She looked up to see Naruto's crimson eyes that were leaking tears and his gritted teeth as he tried hard not to break down.

"Shut up." He whispered as he pulled his hand out, letting her fall onto her back. Her eyes lost their spark and she released her final breath.

He scoops Sasuke up in his arms and carries him back, bridal style.

 **With everyone**

Mito couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her face as she saw Naruto walking back. Her smile soon disappeared as she noticed how slow he walked and who he was carrying.

 _'No... this can't be happening. Sasuke...'_ She covered her mouth to keep herself for crying out but tears streamed down her face as Naruto laid him on the ground and knelt besides him. She quickly joined him and hugged him while crying into his shoulder. He hugged her back and stroked her hair as she wept for the loss of their friend.

"How?" Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing over them, looking at Sasuke's body. Naruto couldn't look into his teacher's eyes and had to gulp before answering, his voice cracking a bit.

"C-Chakra depletion." Nobody saw it but Kakashi's eye widened in hope. He quickly fell to his knees next to Sasuke and withdrew a soldier pill.

"Open his mouth! Quickly!" He barked at them and Naruto quickly did so as he saw the pill. Kakashi inserted the pill in his mouth and then forced him to chew and next he massaged his neck to make the body swallow. And to the astonishment of the gennins he really swallowed. Kakashi put his head on his chest but he doesn't feel anything. Now in panic, the only thing Kakashi could think of is to give him a heart massage. He pumps his arms on his chest, nearly making his ribs crack but he continues on. After a while he leans down and let's out a relieved sigh.

"He's back." He whispered but he might as well have shouted because the twins heard it clearly. They instantly tackled Kakashi to the ground and began thanking him while crying.

"Ahem... while this is quite the joyous moment, I am afraid I have to interrupt it." Everyone looked to the direction from where the voice was coming from and they found a midget holding a walking cane with dozens of mercenaries behind him.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Mito said, getting really annoyed at people trying to kill them.

"Gato, you bitch, and you would do well to remember it, after all... you will be screaming it every night." This made Mito's eyes widen in fear, Kakashi's in shock and Naruto's in unknown rage.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed as he ran at the group, ignoring the protests of his teammates. Gato just grinned before turning around and calmly walking to the back of the group.

"Kill him." At their employer's order they let out a battle cry as they charged at him as well. But before the two forces could collide a few of the mercenaries fell over dead, shuriken and kunai sticking out of them at vital points.

A team of ANBU appeared before Naruto and a cat masked woman turns to him.

"We we're send by the Hokage to ensure your team's safety and I must say that he has good judgement. You can sit this one out, you are exhausted. We will take care of the rest." With that she turned around and the entire team shunshined into their little group and began killing them. It was quick, fluid and smooth. No moves were wasted and their blades always hit vital spots. At the end Gato was impaled on Neko's katana and them thrown of the bridge into the ocean.

 **Tazuna's home - after the battle at the bridge**

"I'm back." Call's out Tazuna as he closes the front door, making everyone raise a hand in greeting.

"And I have some interesting news. Apparently the villagers are preparing a festival tomorrow and they would like for their saviors to attend it. What do you say, you want to spend another two days here? It's tomorrow night so we have today and tomorrow to do some stuff, then we'll have the party and the next day you can go home. What do you say?" Asked Tazuna as he sat down and took a sip out of his sake saucer. Kakashi looked at his students and was greeted to a double dose of the Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu. He tried to resist but in the end even he knew that resistance is futile. He signs and nods, making the twins cheer. He looks at Sasuke and hopes to have him up and running tomorrow, he deserves to be at the festival after what he's done.

"Can they come too?" Asked Kakashi who motions with his head to the stationary ANBU team, making them raise their eyebrows.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Replied the drunk as he took another sip, receiving a frying pan to the top of his head courtesy of an irritated Tsunami.

"Enough sake for you." She says and grabs it to putt it away from his reach. He pouts but nods nonetheless, knowing that he cannot win.

"We can't go, we have orders to protect you." Neko sayd professionally, she would of course like a little bit of off-time but they were on duty.

"Now now, don't be like that, I know you want to come and besides if we really have to we can just say that it was needed in order to remain cover or whatever." He waves them off nonchalantly, knowing they are going to accept. He was also in ANBU for quite some time and he knew that it was important to take a little break every once in a while.

They just look at each other and then look at their captain pleadingly, making her sigh as she just nods at Kakashi and removes her mask along the rest of her squad. Kakashi had to say she had nice pair of... brown eyes. Yes he was looking at her eyes. He was not that big of a pervert.

In the end Team 7 went to sleep early to recover from their battles. Mito was, as always, snuggled against her love and the ever oblivious Naruto was enjoying cuddling with his sister. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully inside Kakashi's room as he reads the last lines of the book before closing it and going to sleep as well.

 _So, it went better than I expected after all... but a great storm is going to come very soon... I hope you are ready... I am certainly interested about your reaction to the future events... I am watching... I always am... and I will until the end..._

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as I said, if you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews or even PM me if you really want, I'll make some time for you guys. Farewell for now.


	10. A Sister's Mistake

Hello guys! I know, I know! I haven't uploaded anything in a looong time. But alas, I have a new chapter for you guys. I kind of cornered myself with this chapter because I had absolutely no idea how to make it. I had a writer's block for these two months, just trying to come up with something. It was worth it though because now I know what are the future chapters going to contain so it should be easier and faster to write. For you that means, _hopefully,_ more frequent uploading of new chapters and that I will have a poll for the last chapter but I'll create it once we get to the end of the story. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 _A party huh? I never had one such as these... probably because there was nobody left to make them..._

 **Morning - Tazuna's house**

Twin charcoal black orbs groggily opened as they awakened from a deep slumber.

 _'Where am I?'_ Was the first thought that came to the mind of the owner of these eyes. The person slowly and very sloppily looked around them and found themselves lying on a bed inside a warm looking room. Then their sight shifted to the door as it was opened by a blond haired kid. The kid looked into the black orbs and then shouted something into the hallway before making his way beside their owner and kneed next to him.

"I'm glad you're awake Sasuke, here, take a sip." Naruto smiled gently at the newly named Sasuke while holding a cup with a straw close to his black haired friend's mouth, earning him a small smile and the sound of water rushing through the little tube.

"Heh, if you'll treat me like this every time I save your ass than I might do it more often." Sasuke smirked at him although it was a bit strained, he was still recovering it seemed.

"Forget it duck-butt! Next time _I_ am saving _your_ ass from the Shinigami." His friend said jokingly as he grinned at him, then his eyes softened and his grin turned into a small, grateful smile.

"But really Sasuke, thank you. I couldn't have beaten her without you... friend." He winked at the end and offered Sasuke his fist. Sasuke looked at him with widened eyes before he smirked and bumped his own fist against his.

"Of course you couldn't... that's why I am here... alright! Enough of this fluff. This conversation doesn't leave this room... understand?" He glared at him, daring him to object.

"I wouldn't have it any other way... bastard." He raised his hands in surrender before smirking at the end of his sentence.

"Heh, idiot. So what's going to happen now?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he asked for the next course of action. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he grinned happily.

"Well apparently they are setting up a party for us tonight and tomorrow we will go home!" His voice was so enthusiastic that it made even Sasuke chuckle.

"This might be interesting... will there be sake?" Sasuke questioned with a mischievous grin. Naruto caught onto his comrade's line of thinking and grinned even broader as he responded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course! What party would it be without some drinks!" He laughed and Sasuke soon joined him as they tried to imagine their team while drunk.

"Maybe we could convince Kakashi-sensei to take off his mask." Naruto offered as he helped his friend sit up.

"Hmm, maybe but I wouldn't be so confident." Sasuke was always the more realistic one. Their sensei never takes off his mask. Rumors have it that he sleeps and bathes in it as well.

"Anyway, lets get you downstairs, breakfast's ready." With that he supported Sasuke as they slowly made their way down the hallway and the stairs into the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

"Hey." Sasuke smirked at them as he made his way down the stairwell with his friend's help, he would not admit him being that in the open though.

"Good morning! I'm so glad you're alright. I wouldn't want to have to mourn a friend's death so soon in my career." She said jokingly, with a teasing grin. He just grunted his agreement like a true Uchiha and sat down, making Naruto go and sit down as well with the redhead in his lap. They ate calmly and without interruptions. But when they all finished Tazuna stood up from the table and began walking out of the house while speaking.

"Alright everyone, today, we have a day off so we will be enjoying yourselves. Your mission is done and consider this a bit of down time. Also there will be a little celebration tonight so make sure not to miss it." Tazuna informed the teens as he himself walked out of the front door with a slight sway to his movement, most likely due to the half-empty sake bottle he left on the table.

Kakashi studied the reaction of his pupils and he couldn't help but chuckle at the looks they sent each other.

 _'Hehe, I bet they plan to get drunk. As a teacher I should stop them but they are legally adults and they can take care of themselves so as a ninja I say fuck it.'_ Were his thoughts as he disappeared via a window while calling out to his students.

"See you. And don't knock yourselves unconscious before I arrive." And with a final eye-smile he jumped out, silently listened as they shouted their own words after him.

"Then don't come late!" Mito shouted at his retreated form as Naruto grinned behind her and Sasuke smirked. She huffed as she turned around with her arms crossed and pouting.

"I swear you are turning into kaa-san more and more every day sis!" Her brother exclaimed boisterously while laughing loudly. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle as well, the sentence proving amusing for him. Mito just turned beet red before her embarrassment gave away to anger. Her teeth ground together with fury and her crimson locks began levitating while separating into nine 'tails'. The boys broke out in cold sweat when they realized that they were screwed. Sasuke leaned closer to his other teammate and began whispering.

"N-Naruto?" The mentioned person just trembled in fear as he slowly and quietly replied.

"Y-yeah?" That was the most he was capable of right now and he couldn't take his eyes of the frightening sight of Mito.

 _'A-are those fangs?! She has fucking claws! R-red slitted eyes! The whiskers, they're thicker! Fuck this shit! I'm out!'_ Were the onyx eyed youth's thoughts as he ran out of the house while shouting at his terrified teammate.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" This woke the nearly comatose blonde out of his trance as he quickly bolted after him, not looking back.

Once they ran out Mito dropped the visage and turned to Tsunami who was trying to contain her giggles. Mito had no such restrain and she grinned widely before she burst out laughing along with Tsunami. They laughed for a couple of minutes, even having some tears in their eyes before they wiped them on their sleeves and Tsunami smiled at her.

"You should probably go now. Who know where they are! They could be half way to Konoha by now!" They shared a few more giggles before Mito ran after them.

 **The village**

"Wait up, it was just a joke!" She yelled after them as she caught up to them and panted beside them. The boys shared a look before Naruto grinned and patted her head.

"We know, but we kind of got lost in the happiness that the villagers radiate. Seriously! Their practically glowing!" He exclaimed as he gestured around them with his hands. He was talking the truth. All around them were people that chatted freely, laughing, shopping, it is obvious to say that they were all having a great time. Team 7 smiled as they gazed around them, admiring their work. Even Kakashi, who was on the other side of the village, smiled at the people around him as they gave him words of gratitude and some women were winking at him while walking with a sway to their hips. Kakashi chuckled nervously at that.

In the end they decided to help the rest with the celebration's preparations and they chose wisely because by the looks of it they were going to be there for the rest of the day, so they could jump straight into partying.

 **At night - The party**

There were stands with various foods and games everywhere, light hung on strings between the buildings and confetti and other decorations strewn about. There was also a big stage, which would be used to start the event and play music at, and all of this was possible only thanks to the Kage Bunshin that the twins could use in a good amount, although Mito had made much more than her brother thanks to her much bigger chakra reserves.

The entire Team 7 was currently backstage and preparing for the start of the big event. Mito was excitedly jumping around and grinning like a lunatic, obviously giddy. Naruto was grinning as well but he was standing with his arms crossed, just watching his sister's antics. And Sasuke was sitting on a box while smirking and playing with a kunai. Surprisingly Kakashi was there as well, being on time for the first time in many years, and even more surprisingly he wasn't reading his book. He was actually looking forward to this as he wanted to see his students drunk and maybe take a few photos for blackmail material later.

"Alright brats and Kakashi, it's time." A smiling Tazuna informed them as they all came before the curtains, waiting for his signal.

 **Stage**

The bridge builder came from around the corner and walked towards the microphone in front middle of the stage. There were easily hundreds if not thousands of people assembled before the stage, waiting for the night to kick off.

"Ahem, villagers of Wave! I am honored to be the one to introduce you the heroes that saved us from Gato's tyranny!" This was met with cheers from the crowd making the old man grin and continue.

"People of Wave! Here I present you! Team 7!" He yelled as they all cheered and began chanting.

"Team 7! Team 7! TEAM 7!" They called out as they watched the curtains closely.

 **Backstage**

"-TEAM 7!" Kakashi eye-smiled at his little companions as he gave the final order of the day.

"Do it."

 **Stage**

First came a blur that stopped to the right of the center and while skidding in his knees performed a fireball straight up.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Tazuna called out with a grin as the crowd clapped and whistled while cheering.

A second blur than came before erupting into a cloud of smoke and revealing a pyramid made out of redheads.

"Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze!" This time there were even some wolf-whistles which were quickly silenced when a fierce and ominous growl resounded through the area. They looked around but they quickly focused on the stage yet again as a heavy thud was heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" With that the kneeling teen raised his hooded head revealing sharp teeth and sulfur eyes before he sprung to his feet, knocking down his hood in the process, revealing his full body and baby blue eyes that sparkled with momentary mischief while laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck.

The crowd was shocked for a second before erupting into cheers even bigger than the previous ones.

Then the chirping of a thousand birds was heard before a silver haired man appeared on the stage with a lightning covered hand that he pointed at the sky, producing even more lightning before overpowering the technique and letting it explode into beautiful shower of sparks.

"And team-leader, Kakashi Hatake!" Another round of applause of approval was heard throughout the entire nation as Kakashi bowed and straightened out with an eye-smile. Discreetly rubbing his now numb hand.

"As the jounin-sensei of Team 7, I proclaim this festival for started!" The copy-nin shouted into the microphone with the rest doing the same soon after.

As the crowd slowly dispersed to try the various food and playing stands the one-eyed shinobi turned to his students and eye-smiled.

"Alright, there will be dancing in a clearing near here in two hours so you can do whatever you want until then and I will catch up to my ANBU buddies. Have fun!" And with that he made an exit with the shunshin.

Mito walked a few steps forward before turning around to address the boys.

"Sooo... what do you want to do?" She asked curiously, not really having an idea what to do.

They just shared a look before they both broke out into grins and answered simultaneously.

"Go play some games and get drunk!" They both laughed and began sprinting towards the first game with Naruto dragging his sister with them, secretly wanting to see her drunk.

 **Two hours later**

The young members of Team 7 has staggered into the clearing where a lot of people were already dancing. They have played almost every game that they could and they were already past their second bottle of sake and still occasionally taking a swig, passing the bottle around.

They all had heavy blushes upon their cheeks and their eyes were beginning to glaze over from the alcohol but they refused to pass out.

"Yo, guys you ready for the dance-off?" Kakashi sweat-dropped as he witnessed his charges take a swing and grin while nodding, even Sasuke was acting like a carefree teen.

"Alright then... HIT THE MUSIC TAZUNA!" As he said that intense energetic music flowed into the clearing as everyone began laughing and asking the girls and women to dance. Seeing this, Mito grew a bit bold and grabbed her blondie while leaving Sasuke with the bottle... which might not be a good idea. Sasuke just blinks, shrugs and proceeds to drink the entire bottle in one go before wiping his mouth and staggering to find a girl to dance with.

Naruto had no idea how, but somehow, he was dancing with his sister. The world was spinning and his body felt sluggish as his brain turned into mush. They were just grinning at each other as they danced, the people around giving them more space and soon there were the main attraction. They twirled around, held hands, hugged, they did all that and more as they laughed joyfully.

They held hands then Naruto twirled Mito but due to their state she ended up tripping and Naruto caught her in his arms. She looked up at him from his chest and saw his cute innocent expression of worry which slowly morphed into confusion as she gained a blush and rose her head slowly to his level and nearing his mouth.

Everyone waited with baited breath as the brother and sister were about to do something taboo.

Mito kissed him while slowly closing her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened before they closed and he subconsciously kissed her back.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor, Tazuna passed out, Kakashi's eye was the size of a dinner plate and Sasuke just looked on with a blank expression.

Mito tangled her hands into his hair, massaging the sunny locks softly while moaning into the kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He sucked on her tongue and caressed it with his own as he put his hands on her lower ba-

"*YANK* STOP IT YOU TWO!" Kakashi shouted as he forcefully separated them, with his hands on their shoulders, keeping them apart. They both had shocked expressions on their faces as their brains registered what they did.

Mito was sweating inside while blushing furiously.

 _'This is not how I thought it would go! What do I do!? What do I do!?'_ While she was panicking, Naruto was just confused.

"Why did you stop us Kakashi-sensei? I really liked it." He asked innocently as Kakashi's eye hardened, making Mito sweat even more.

"Naruto, do you know that what you just did is forbidden?" While Kakashi doesn't obey rules he is strongly against these types of taboos.

"Forbidden? Why would it be forbidden? I saw a few people kissing in public and nobody said anything. Yet here you are, breaking us up. What gives?" Kakashi's eye widened in shock as his blond student really had no idea.

"Naruto, did you get... The Talk?" Upon the kid's confused expression he could just gape at this new peace of information. By this time the crowd has dispersed, leaving only Team 7.

"You really don't know?" The teen just blinked at his before growling and retorting.

"What does it look like!? I don't get you at all! We were both enjoying it, so what's the problem!? Argh, forget it! I'm out!" And with that he slapped his hand away and ran into the forest.

"Wait! Naruto! *Sigh* Damn it." He shook his head at his student's innocence as he signaled for Sasuke to go back to the house, which he tried to do shakily, making Kakashi and Mito sweat-drop despite the situation. Kakashi then turned his gaze to the red-head and she began to fidget under his stern gaze.

"What were you thinking!? The boy obviously doesn't know what you have done! How come he doesn't know about it anyways?" She meekly raised her head and replied quietly.

"H-He was sick when we, uh, covered it in the Academy." Kakashi was beyond angry now, she knew and still hasn't taught him anything!

"You should have told him then! Uhng, now I will have to tell him." He turned to face the forest but she quickly grabbed his arm before he could go after her brother.

"Please don't! He's so innocent! It's the only part of his mind that's pure! The rest is blood, gore and death! Let him have this last piece of innocence! Please!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes and that made him feel like a bastard but he still had to tell him...

 _"Damn it all to hell!"_ "*Sigh* Alright, alright, I won't tell him. BUT you will not do that again. Am. I. Clear?" He knew that Mito might hate him but it was for their own good. The most prestigious siblings in Konoha having a romantic relationship would not be good for the village and would definitely ruin the Uzumaki-Namikaze family as well.

She looked like a beaten puppy but she nodded nevertheless. He sighed yet again and put a hand on her shoulder, escorting her home while supporting her uneasy footing.

 **With Naruto**

 _'That nerve! We were enjoying that! It was just a kiss! People do it all the time! So why did he stop us?! ARGGG! I don't get it! Tsk, as if I care about what he thinks.'_ He sulked as he walked around the forest, strangely relieved of the buzzing of alcohol that he had a minute ago. His eyes shifted to sulfur as he soon began running through the tree tops, trying to find something to eat before returning back.

 **Tazuna's house**

He chose to go inside via the window as he undressed to his boxers and went under the covers, only to throw them off as he realized something was missing.

 _'Where's Mito!'_ He panicked a little and was soon running towards the door only for it to open, revealing a stern Kakashi. He skidded in front of his teacher and gulped.

 _'This isn't good.'_ He mused to himself as the silver-haired man gave him a stern gaze.

"Mito will be sleeping with me on every mission from now on. Also I will not have you be alone with her. You will _always_ have someone with you, either me or Sasuke. And you will not be closer to her than three feet. Is that clear?" He wanted to object, he really did. But he knew that he lost. He nodded his head solemnly before walking back towards the bed, not hearing the click of the door as Kakashi went back to sleep. He stood there for a moment, emotionless. Then tears came, he fell into the bed face first before covering himself entirely, before being slowly tugged towards an uncomfortable night.

 _'What is this pain? You caused me pain Kakashi. You caused_ us _pain. Me and Mito both. **You will pay.** '_ With that final thought, sleep claimed him.

 **Next day - Morning**

He walked down the steps sluggishly, showing his tiredness. He didn't care though, he just wanted to see Mito. He instantly brightened up as he came around the corner to see Mito standing beside a chair, grinning at him, waiting for him to sit down.

He didn't get to sit there as a hand clamped on his shoulder, making him freeze and slowly creak his head behind him, only to came face to face with Kakashi.

"Now, now Naruto-kun! Why don't you sit next to me." He 'asked' with a cheerful eye-smile and a bit too sweet tone. Mito's eyes instantly got sad in realization and Naruto's eyes widened in shock before settling for a dull reflection. He stood rigidly, still as a statue, making his team and the family worry. Suddenly he started walking to a chair opposite of Mito and just sat down, never changing expressions.

They ate in silence as the air was charged with tension. They would sometimes look at their favorite blonde only to find him staring at his sister with sadness, longing and pain. It clearly hurt him that he couldn't be close to his sibling. They always had a close relationship even as kids and coupled with his powers amplifying these feelings he felt very off without his precious sister at his side.

Mito would occasionally make eye-contact with him but with break it with a blush. His gaze was making her feel wanted and it warmed her heart that he cared for her that much. But she was also worried for him, he never stayed silent for this long, it looked like he hasn't drawn a breath in the whole time they were eating.

In reality he was just thinking, and what dark thoughts these were...

 _'There is tension in the air again, they cast worried glances at me like I need to be watched! I can't even feed my little sister! I can't hold her close to me! I can't even take her hand! **I hate you Kakashi!** '_ He internally raged as his eyes flashed crimson for a second alongside an impossibly wide sneer and wide insane eyes.

Nobody noticed...

 **The road to Konoha**

They were currently walking, students in a line with Sasuke in the middle, and Kakashi walking slightly behind them, watching their every move. No one spoke a word and the ANBU that were silently trailing them from the tree-tops were mentally preparing for a battle, should one break out.

Sasuke was very uncomfortable right now, although he didn't let it show through his emotionless mask. Kakashi was basically using him as a barrier to keep the two away and he did not agree with Kakashi on this in the slightest. He was surprised when they kissed, but then again they were always close so he never ruled out the possibility of this happening. He definitely didn't judge them. It was their thing. If they wanted to have a romantic relationship then that was fine with him.

They didn't even notice that they walked through Konoha's checkpoint and were now walking towards the Hokage Tower to report in. Kakashi raised his eye from his book and looked at their tense postures. It was obvious they needed time to think.

"*Sigh* Alright squad, me and the ANBU will go ahead and report, you can head home." He received two nods, one from Sasuke and one from Mito. Naruto, however, turned around and spoke as if the entire day didn't happen.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you please come to our training grounds once you're done? We need to talk." He could tell that he was serious about this, but he was at least glad that he was willing to talk about it. So, giving his usual eye-smile, he replied.

"Sure thing Naruto, but you will have to wait an hour or two. This report is going to be especially long. Don't worry, I won't tell anything about you. At least, not for now anyway." And with that he walked away, never seeing the blond's vicious grin and blood-red eyes.

Naruto turned to his teammates and bid them goodbye with a small smile before walking away to wait at the meeting spot while the other two went home separately. Never knowing about what was soon going to happen.

 **An hour and a half later at the Training Ground 7 - Sunset**

Kakashi appeared in the middle of the training ground with a puff of smoke as he looked around only to notice Naruto standing behind him with his hood on and lowered gaze, the sunset directly behind him. His mind was quickly clouded with worry as he bent his knees and put his hands on them.

"Naruto, whats wrong. You said you wanted to ta-" He never got to finish his sentence as his student lifted his gaze, revealing an insane grin with sharp and pointy teeth. His eyes wide and unfocused with a crimson color. The sun set as the area was blanketed in darkness, making the slightly glowing eyes stand out.

Kakashi only had time to gasp and jump away as a gash suddenly formed on his right shoulder. He touched it and felt blood underneath his palm. He looked back at his student in shock and was only able to utter his name in fright.

"N-Naruto?" His only answer was a flash of black claws as the blood-thirsty teen pounced.

Blood flew through the air...

 _Do not corner an animal... it might lash out in desperation..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter but I feel that I could've done it better but I just wanted to move on with the story. Before you go! I would like to answer some questions that you have left in your reviews.

redcrow-redX: He said that having to read Naruto 'shrieking' is annoying to read. If more of you think the same than I might change it but my reasoning for wording it this way is that 'shrieking' is a high pitched roar which is exactly what I intended. Anyway thank you for the criticism.

MusicAnimefreak: Sorry, but this story has incest. It will not be just about them sleeping with each other every ten minutes. It will be a full relationship.

arckane: Yeah I know but I had to make it at least a bit dramatic, to show that he isn't all mighty just because he gained new powers. I don't really like fanfictions where Naruto is smart and god-like over a night.

Animaman: You posed good questions and I must say that you gave me new ideas to work with. Naruto sort of has pack instincts. He will protect his friends no matter what. And for the love of all you hold dear. Don't. Hurt. Mito. Or he will massacre you without a second thought. Also you asked if this is a harem scenario. I must say that there might me another girl I'm planning to pair him with but I don't know if it will fit into the story.

I have answered some of your questions and if you have more then feel free to ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Beware though that this is an evolving fanfiction. I am new to this and my plot changes almost every day as I come up with more ideas, so if something that I said I might do didn't happen then I changed my mind and found a better alternative. With that said, I hope you will continue to support me as I had a lot of fun so far.

Goodbye for now folks!


	11. Conflict

Soooo... yeah, that talk about hopefully uploading more frequently has been kind of thrown out of the window hasn't it? Well anyway, I got another chapter and let me know if you liked it, also don't forget that I answer you questions at the end so be sure to read that as well.

Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 _Blood flew through the air..._ as Kakashi barely dodged the high-pitched attack, receiving a gash on his left arm for his effort. He held his arm while shaking in fear. He saw Naruto act cold and brutal, he saw him eat a part of Mito's hand. But he never saw such an intense and hating gaze. They were like red pits of hell that reminded him every time he looked that he couldn't escape their sight. These eyes were going to haunt him for a while.

"Naruto! Snap out of it! Please!" He tried to plead with the blond only for his grin to widen and speeding towards him with a claw raised to strike.

 ** _CLANG_**

Only his quick thinking and years of experience allowed him to draw a kunai just in time to parry the deadly digits. Naruto growled at his failure as his eyes glowed even more fiercely, showing that he was done playing with his food.

Kakashi dodged yet another swipe meant to decapitate him and back-flipped away while raising his headband and resting it on his forehead.

"You leave me no choice." He muttered as he closed his own eye and opened the other, showing one of the precious eyes of the mighty Uchiha.

Kakashi looked at his pupil with a sad eye. He didn't want this for him. He just doesn't want for him to make a mistake. He will be a social outcast, he will shun his family. He will bring shame to the entire village. Incest is frowned upon, even in clans now, although there are exceptions of distant cousins marrying. In the past it could be overlooked, but now that there was no war... things changed.

Naruto looks at him with a sneer and eyes full of hatred. He wanted to live his life how he wanted, not how laws or morals dictate. He wanted to make his own decisions and he wanted to do anything he wanted with Mito, but to do that he would have to remove this _obstacle_ before him.

They dashed.

Kunai met black claws.

Crimson eyes connected. One showed sadness while the other pair spat hatred at their opponent.

Kakashi ducked as he saw the second pair of claws coming for his face. While doing so he freed his hands and using only two hand-signs he made a stone wall that slammed into Naruto's chin, sending him flying in a daze.

Kakashi, seeing the opportunity quickly jumped after him and jammed a kunai in his left side. Naruto cried out in pain but the pain made him focus and he hastily kicked the copy-nin away before he could do more damage. They landed, Kakashi huffed while taking out two kunais, one in each hand, and tensing in anticipation. Naruto landed roughly and pulled out the sharp weapon out of his side before throwing it away in disgust. His wound steamed before unmarked flesh replaced the hole in his body.

They stared at each other and waited for a signal. A leaf fell down from a tree and slowly fluttered between them before touching the ground.

Kakashi charged while Naruto surprisingly chose to back up while doing hand seals. Kakashi's Sharingan spun slowly as he dropped the kunai and repeated the jutsu.

" **Futon: Great Breakthrough!** " They both shouted as their jutsu collided, hitting both of them and sending them flying backwards. They both met trees but as Naruto opened his eyes he saw Kakashi puff in smoke. Then sharp pain registered in his right shoulder and the chirping of birds.

"Raikiri." The jounin murmured sadly as he withdrew his hand from the wound letting Naruto fall on his face, seemingly passed out from the pain.

"This could've gone better." He observed while reaching down to pick up his student.

"Shit!" The Sharingan warned him just in time for him to dodge but he couldn't react fast enough and his vest got shredded by a set of claws.

The blonde stood shakily, panting from pain and exhaustion while Kakashi seemed ready to go a few rounds. He glanced at his arm, seeing it's limp form made him even angrier.

"Naruto." The mentioned teen snapped his gaze to the silver-haired man and glared hard.

"Why don't we finish this? I don't want to drag this on." To further prove his point he coated his hand in dense lightning.

 **"Fine by me."** As he said that, his arm began slightly glowing blue with chakra that took a shape of a claw... they charged.

They extended their hands, one coated in chirping light and the other in a sinister azure glow.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he jabbed his hand forward. _'This isn't right.'_

Naruto's eyes widened in glee as he thrust his hand forward. _'I don't care!'_

 _As their attacks clashed their ideas and opinions met in a physical representation. Both sides refused to lose. But as they grew unstable they reached a new understanding._

 _This beast cannot be caged..._

 _Opinions must be respected..._

 _ **BOOM!**_

When they woke up they found themselves sitting next to each other, leaning on two tall trees.

Grey eye met two sapphire orbs as they both chuckled a little.

"That was pretty stupid eh?" Naruto remarked as he smiled.

"I think it was for the better." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"How so?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

"We both had a different opinion and we argued. But now we are sitting here, calmly conversing like nothing happened. Both now respecting the other a little more." Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned cheekily.

"You speak like an old man Kakashi-sensei." Although his tone was teasing there was a spark of respect as he said his name. The teacher's eye sparkled with happiness as he saw the spark and responded heatedly but jokingly with the same spark of respect.

"Maa maa Naruto-kun, I am not _that_ old." They stared for a second before bursting out laughing.

After a minute they stopped to catch their breath and just sat there as a gentle breeze made their hair move.

"You ruined my hoodie."

"Well, you shredded my vest."

"You are going to pay for it."

"Same goes for you."

Silence descended upon them as their recent actions finally caught up with them and they closed their eyes, falling asleep.

 **Next day - Hospital**

The two groaned as their eyes opened. The first thing they noticed were the white walls. Then the unmistakable smell of hospitals met their noses.

Their eyes met across the small distance between their beds and Naruto grinned while Kakashi eye-smiled.

"*Sigh* I am not going to ask who started the fight but I want you to know that it was a stupid thing to do." The Fourth Hokage remarked as he stepped into the room with a frown on his face. He raised a blonde eyebrow as the two just shrugged and continued smiling.

"I _am_ however going to ask why there is a charred hole in my son's shoulder Kakashi." Kakashi began sweating at that as he knew trouble was coming.

"Don't worry about it tou-san! It will heal. Besides that just shows how powerful I am if he had to use the Raikiri." Naruto grinned cheekily, practically taking a jab at Kakashi's incompetence to one-shot him.

"I was holding back Naruto-kun. Do you believe that I would go all out against you?" Kakashi swiftly but smoothly tried to cover the fact that he in fact did go all out.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, I doubt that you would willingly get injured just to stoke my ego." Naruto smiled knowingly.

"Damn. Alright, you got me." They shared a chuckle before redirecting their focus on the Hokage.

"Are we in trouble Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi, now serious. Minato thought it over for a while.

 _'Even though they fought it seems that it has brought them closer. Still, it might be a good idea to not encourage them.'_ He smirked cruelly as he got the perfect idea. The teacher and student shared a look of fear as they observed their leader's expression.

"I'll let you off easy just this once. However. Kakashi, you will have guard duty for the next month and you Naruto, you are grounded for the next month. You will not go anywhere after eight pm." He knew he was being a bit of a jerk, especially to Kakashi, but hopefully this will deter them from fighting again.

"Eh, worth it." Said Kakashi before pulling out his Icha Icha. The father and son briefly wondered where did he get it from but then just shook their heads.

"Tou-san, what if they try to hurt Mito-chan again?" Now Kakashi was interested and he showed it by closing the book and narrowing his eye.

"Someone tried to hurt my student?" His tone was ice-cold and deadly.

"*Sigh* I am afraid so, but Naruto has been successful at defending her so far. And to answer your question Naruto. You will be able to leave the house even after the curfew if you discuss potential danger to her with me." Naruto nodded, satisfied.

"Well, I'll leave you to resting. Kami knows you need it after such a fight. Not that destructive but probably mentally exhausting. Bye." He smiled and waved as a bright yellow flash enveloped him, leaving nothing but air behind.

Naruto shifted in his bed uncomfortably as he began to speak.

"Soooo, uhh, how do I say this? Hehe. Can we- uh, I mean Mito and me, w-well, you know?" He mustered all the courage he had and looked at his sensei, seeing a stony expression. He was going to take it all back until the one-eyed ninja eye-smiled and nodded.

"Sure. But keep it a secret alright." Naruto's mouth hung agape before it progressed into a smile and finally into a full-blown grin.

"Thanks, Kaka-sensei!" He yelled alongside jumping out of bed and hugging Kakashi who patted his head with a sweat-drop.

 _'Well, at least the village will not be boring anymore. I would love to see Mito's advances. Hehe, the poor boy doesn't know anything about these things. Ohh yes! It will be lots of_ _fun!'_ Thought the perverted man as he giggled a little.

 **Three days later, Evening - Uzumaki-Namikaze house**

Naruto stood before the main door with his hand raised and his knuckles clenched, just waiting to knock. But he didn't. Reason? Simple, he did not want to face the wrath of his mother.

 _'She'll skin me alive for getting into a fight with a fellow Konoha shinobi! But I need to tell Mito-chan the news! Hmm... oh right! The windows!'_ A grin soon stretched across his face as he made his way to the back of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" He froze at the slightly cold voice and turned back to see Sasuke. The sight of his best friend made him grin while turning around and jogging towards him.

"Hey, how are you. Anything significant happened in the last few da-" He was abruptly interrupted as he was send through his front door straight into the living room where his family was watching a film, making them jump.

"Oh come on." The blonde grumbled while picking himself up. He looked the raven-haired teen into the eyes, seeing anger.

 _'A-Anger?! Sasuke doesn't get angry! I'm so fucking dea-'_ He couldn't finish the thought as Sasuke charged him and delivered a nasty kick, sending him flying into a wall. He growled as he stood up and caught Sasuke's punch, and kicking him away. Sasuke back-flipped and slid along the ground into a crouch before standing tall.

The three onlookers just observed with interest, and in Mito's case worry, as they seized each other up.

Blue met obsidian before Sasuke sighed and put a hand on his hip.

"Next time you decide to fight a jounin... tell me. Maybe then you will actually win." And with that he exited just as abruptly as he entered.

"..."

"What just happened?" Mito broke the silence after a full minute.

"I don't know but at least he got me home." He looks at the broken door. "... sort of."

Cue family sweat-drop.

"Don't worry about the door. And I heard that you picked a fight with a fellow Konoha shinobi." Naruto stiffened as he heard his mother say that and slowly turned to face her only to see a vein popping on her forehead. He chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head and gulping nervously.

"W-Well y-you see. W-We uh... had a friendly spar that got out of control. Yeah, that's it!" He said with a nervous grin while scratching the back of his head.

"*Sigh* At least win next time, dattebane!" She grinned back while ruffling his hair making him beam at the attention.

"I plan on winning tomorrow on our team meeting. Hehe, Team 7's gonna kick his butt." He grinned cheekily with a thumbs-up. Mito grinned as well before she remembered something that made her smirk deviously.

"Naruto-kun? Could we talk for a minute?" She asked with an innocent face with her hands behind her back, one of them having it's index and middle finger crossed. Naruto just shrugged with a light smile.

"Sure, but what do you want to talk about?" She just grinned before taking his hand and practically dragging him upstairs to her bedroom while speaking.

"You'll see. Oh and please don't disturb us." She called back to her parents before closing the door behind her.

The Yellow Flash was going to flash away to do more paperwork until he felt hands circle his chest from behind and a voice whispered seductively into his ear.

"And where do you think you're going mister. I haven't had my fun for almost a month now and I'm getting nicely hot and bothered. Isn't your duty to serve Konoha's citizens? Tsk tsk, such neglect." She untied his cloak and threw it into a corner before hugging him once more and slowly unzipping his jounin vest while talking about his punishment, making him blush and gulp in nervousness.

"Hmm, you are definitely not gonna be able to walk tomorrow... _Mi-na-to-kun."_ And with that she threw him on the couch, kissing him aggress-

"Lord Hokage! There is an emer-" The cat masked ANBU that shunshined into the room could only gape as the red-head sat on the Hokage's waist.

"S-Sorry sir!" She turned around, shaking in fear as she knew Kushina's temper. The married couple quickly got off the couch and Minato retrieved his garb before sending a sheepish smile to his wife while landing his hand on the ANBU's shoulder.

"Sorry Kushi-chan, but we will have to continue this some other time. Konoha needs it's Flash." And with that he hiraishined to his office alongside the ANBU, leaving Kushina frustrated as she went to sleep upstairs.

 **With the siblings**

Naruto stood at the foot of the bed as he watched his sister close the door and slowly saunter towards him with an ever-growing smirk. He gulped as she stood in front of him with that dangerous smirk. He opened his mouth... bad idea... or a good one.

Mito pushed her tongue into her adorable little brothers mouth and explored his wet cavern while tangling her fingers into his blond locks and massaging his scalp gently, producing a moan from him, making her smirk.

"Do you like it little bro?" She asked as she continued in her ministrations.

"I-I am o-older than you." Replied the blond shakily as his knees threatened to give out from under him.

"Hmm, no. Right now I am your big sis and you obey your big sis." She smirked with a possessive glint in her eyes, which became slit for a split second before receding.

"O-Okay." Was all he could say before pushed him on the bed. She than crawled beside him and put his head on her shoulder.

"Now I would love to do more but we should sleep." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep, leaving Naruto clueless as to what just happened.

 _'What did she mean by 'I would love to do more'?'_ In the end he decided it's not worth the headache it would inevitably cause and simply chose to follow his sister into the dreamland.

 **Next day**

Kushina slowly came to as she rolled over and let her feet touch the slightly cold floor while groggily opening her eyes. Not being a morning person probably runs in the family by the looks of it. She sighs as she sets her gaze on the empty bed behind her. Getting up, she takes a shower and proceeds to dress up in a baggy red shirt and dark grey sweat-pants. This was not her normal outfit that consisted of a shoulder-sleeved zip-up white shirt with a green apron and green shorts. This was an outfit that screamed 'I am looking at TV all day!'.

 _'I wish Minato wouldn't have so much work. Tsk, being Hokage can sure suck sometimes.'_ She thought while going downstairs and cooking breakfast for the children. A sudden giggle broke out from her mouth as she thought about their kids.

 _'They sure grow up fast! I bet Mito made a move yesterday night. Poor Naruto doesn't know that Uzumaki women are the dominant in the relationship. Hehe.'_ She smirked as she remembered how she used to lock her own blonde in a room for weeks at a time in her younger days.

 _'What am I thinking about?! I am still young!'_ And that was true. She was only 30 years old.

"Good morning kaa-san!" The twins said in unison from their position on the staircase, almost making Kushina jump.

"Good morning to you too." She responded while spreading the bacon and eggs with toast between the three of them. When she reached Naruto's plate he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Thanks kaa-san, but I'll eat something else." He offered a gentle smile in apology. She smiled back but sighed.

"You should eat normal food once in a while Naru-chan." His eyes widened slightly at hearing his old nickname and blushed faintly while rubbing his mothers hand.

"You have very soft hands." It was a whisper but still heard by everyone present. Kushina blushed while Mito huffed and turned away in slight jealousy, which didn't go unnoticed by Kushina who smirked. However both of them snapped their attention back to Naruto as he stood up, still holding her hand, and took the plate away from her and put it on the table.

"Naru-chan/kun?" The girls questioned as he took her hand and caressed his own face with it, paying special attention to his whisker marks. Kushina, still blushing lightly, began to stroke them and rub them softly, prompting a smile and a purr from the teenage boy. But then a growl made resonated from his throat that put Kushina on alert as he released her arm and turned towards the repaired door.

His nose wrinkled as he smelled something that made his blood boil. He was preparing to attack as his usual changes took place.

 _CREEK!_

And out the door came a white cloak followed by a mane of blond hair. This snapped Naruto out of his episode while also reverting back.

 _'What?! How come my own dad smelled like an enemy?! Well... not really an enemy... just... like a rival or something. This thing is confusing as hell!'_ His thoughts were halted as Minato greeted them with a 'good morning'. They all responded and sat at the table with Naruto giving Minato his plate and shrugging at his confused and concerned expression.

"Mito-chan, I almost forgot to tell you that the thing that we discussed with Kakashi-sensei got the green light." The adults shared a confused expression while Mito grinned cheekily.

"I know that Naru-kun! It wasn't that hard to figure out when I heard you two fought. Guess you've beaten some sense into him huh?" She playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well he said that I was tough to fight." He puffed out his chest with a smirk of slight arrogance. She giggled at his expression but soon turned stern.

"But don't let it get to your head! And don't underestimate him. He isn't the Kakashi no Sharingan for no reason. He probably has something up his sleeve." Naruto nodded at that. He honestly thought that there has to be more to their sensei. The draw didn't sit well with the boy, something wasn't adding up.

"Well anyway we should be on our way. I don't want to be the last one there!" With that Mito grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the training ground.

The parents just looked at each other and shrugged.

"When are you going to teach them the Rasengan?" Kushina questioned a bit impatiently, knowing they were ready for it since they were ten. He sheepishly laughed and rubbed his neck like Naruto would. Like father like son.

"I, uh... kinda forgot, hehe. But I'll teach them before the Chuunin Exams." Kushina nodded and went to ask another question but she was interrupted by a swirl of leaves.

"Lord Hokage, we need your help." The lion masked ANBU waited patiently as his boss stood up and took his shoulder.

"Sorry Kushi-chan, I have to go. Bye." And with a flash of yellow light they were both gone, leaving Kushina alone in the house... yet again.

 **Team 7's training ground**

 _'Just keep calm... everything is okay. Don't kill innocents... do NOT eat their innards... do not destroy Konoha...'_ Were Naruto's thoughts as sat on the middle stump for the last two hours. His hood on and his eyes bleeding crimson.

 _'Kakashi is dead once he comes... I'm gonna rip that Sharingan straight out of his socket!'_ Sasuke planned his murder as he glared at the innocent looking bridge with a two-tomoe enhanced Sharingan.

 _'I can tell that I am not the only one feeling bloodthirsty, right Kyuubi-chan?'_ The demoness sweated bullets as she heard the overly sweet voice of her container.

 _ **"R-R ight."**_ She felt as a small amount of her youki flowed through the seal and gulped.

 _ **'This guy's dead!'**_

This is the scene that Kakashi walked onto.

One pair of glowing and spinning two-tomoe Sharingan.

One pair of crimson glowing eyes under a hood with a snarling teenager.

And one pair of red slitted eyes and thick whisker marks.

He didn't have the time to pocket his book as he sweat-dropped and uttered one word that unleashed complete chaos.

"...Fuck."

He dropped his book while rolling away from the giant fireball that was aimed at his head. The open pervert chose a second or two to openly cry about his loss of Icha-Icha before snapping into focus once more as he had to block a Kyuubi enhanced kick that would've taken his head off. His eyes widened as he jumped a good twenty feet into the air to dodge the last pouncing teen. Landing, he evaluated his combatants.

They circled him like wolfs. Slowly walked around him with tense and ready postures, ready to attack or defend at any given time. They covered their own space, cutting off any escape routes.

They all attacked.

Kakashi had no time to do anything as dozens of little fireballs rained at him from different directions while Naruto tried to tear his body apart and Mito tried to turn him into paste with her enhanced strength.

Dodge a flaming bullet, duck under a feminine leg while slapping away clawed digits. Let's just say that Kakashi had a hard time, especially thanks to not having his Sharingan active.

 _'Kami, since when did they get this strong?! They are easily Chuunin and maybe low-Jounin level. Those fireballs are accurate and steady in supply meaning good chakra control or large chakra reserves, hmm... I'll bet on a combo of the two. Now Naruto... he is unpredictable as hell! His speed is remarkable and his strength is not too far behind. And let's not forget about those claws, man they hurt like hell. Mito is surprisingly good at controlling the Kyuubi's chakra to be able to use it so freely, almost at a whim. Her kicks are strong enough to shatter boulders! And her speed, while not as fast as her brother, is really good. Hn... but I'm beginning to tire... let's wrap this up.'_

Kakashi jumped up and launched a gigantic fireball at his previous location, burning everything underneath him. In mid air, he launched a couple of kunai with chakra enhanced strength, pinning Sasuke to the ground via his clothing.

He landed and took a look around as the smoke dissipated, showing a blonde boy laying face down while craning his neck to look at him while panting from pain and a red haired girl lying on her side, also looking at him while panting. Sasuke took the least damage as only his clothing received puncture marks. However the twins suffered second degree burns that were slowly healing, in Mito's case, or already healed, in Naruto's case. Their clothes didn't fare as well though as Naruto's hoodie was burned off and his shirt had burned holes into it. Mito was in a similar state but her shirt was only singed.

 _'He had such good control over his jutsu that he powered it enough to intimidate while delivering only second degree burns AND he was able to lessen the heat on one side of the fireball to not expose Mito's modesty. I can see why he was hailed as a genius!'_ Sasuke observed as he was fairly well versed in Katon jutsus himself. He could see that there was a lot of time and effort put into the mastery of this particular jutsu.

"Well! I would say that your teamwork is certainly among the best as far as I can see, and it will get better as you go through your career." He eye-smiled at them and they smiled back, liking his praise. They wanted to say something but were cut off by a raised hand.

"But this is not what I had in mind while coming here. We have missions to do, separate ones at that." This earned him confused faces as they regrouped.

"What I'm saying is, that I have guard duty, Sasuke has been requested as a sparing partner and you two will go to the Academy." He pointed at the twins as they made a fairly decent impression of a fish lapping for breath on the shore under the unforgiving summer sun.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I have no part in this, plus it will be nice to see your old teacher no?" They looked like they wanted to protest but just gave it up and the entirety of Team 7 split up to complete their various jobs.

 **Academy**

"Well look at that! Haven't seen you guys for awhile! So how's the ninja life going?" Iruka animatedly questioned the pair as soon as they made their way into their old classroom, that was vacant for the time being thanks to a small break due to the sudden illness of Iruka's assistant.

"It's exciting! We had our first C-rank turned A-rank mission dattebane! Although I didn't do much and Sasuke nearly died... hehe." Mito chuckled sheepishly as the two sweat-dropped.

"And what are you saying on D-ranks?" Iruka raised a teasing eyebrow, knowing the high risk of boredom and frustration of these 'missions'. Naruto adopted a smirking and slightly arrogant pose when he spoke.

"There was an emergency so we jumped straight for that C-rank." Iruka and Mito frowned at the obvious arrogance and Iruka quickly acted to strike it down.

"Don't get too cockly Naruto, just because you survived this mission doesn't mean you will survive the next. You must have been really lucky to even come back!" Naruto just scoffed and his eyes flashed yellow which did not get unnoticed by the two as Mito tensed to defend Iruka and their teacher narrowed his eyes.

"Please, I took a kunai to the heart and I was fine."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Over a dozen voices called out from the doorway making them wince and turn in their direction.

"Oops." He sheepishly rubbed his hand while his sister sighed at her brother's stupidity and Iruka gained a tick mark.

"BAKA!"

"Ouch!" He rubbed the lump on his head as Iruka massaged his head and Mito giggled.

The twelve year olds just sweat-dropped at the scene and got to their places as the ninjas continued their conversation.

"Sooo... what are we supposed to be doing here anyway." The golden haired youth questioned as the lump disappeared.

"*Sigh* You will be my assistants for the rest of the day until we can find a substitute." The twins began to sweat.

"Iruka-sensei, I hope you know that we barely passed the written exam." Iruka face palmed as the class erupted in laughter while they tried to hide in their jackets and fight off their embarrassed blushes.

 _'Oh boy this is gonna be a loooong day.'_ The three of them thought as the bell rang.

 _So all went well in the end... and the near future might be amusing... I can only hope..._

* * *

meowy1986: You pose a good point that incest in clans is kind of a must have but I am pretty sure it is still rare for direct sibling to marry. I guess cousins would be quite common but not siblings. Plus as I said in the chapter, incest is once again frowned upon thanks to the current peace. Plus I'm pretty sure that the family ties have been watered down through the generations so they could be almost counted as strangers. Almost.

meowy1986: Being a Jinchuuriki increases your own chakra reserves by the Bijuu stretching your chakra coils during the sealing, thus giving you bigger reserves. As Mito is a Jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki, who have naturally high chakra reserves, she has more chakra than a Kage. Naruto being only an Uzumaki in this story has lower but still impressive reserves for his age being at low to mid-Jounin level.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until I write another it is goodbye for now. Goodbye and happy new year I guess.


	12. Death of Minds

Hello my dear readers! First, I would like to say that I have been unable to work as frequently as I would have liked thanks to an illness that I haven't fully recovered from just yet. Also my grades in school are not so great right now so you will get much less chapters because of that. Also I am kind of hitting a wall here where I can't seem to be able to progress the story as I would like but I have some ideas I just have to weave them together to create a seamless experience for you guys. What this means for you is that I might release another story but that depends if I can handle two stories at once. The chance of that happening though is slim as I would like to first finish this story first. I also might end this story sooner than I intended and then make a sequel I don't know yet.

But anyway, you are probably tired of me ranting here so enjoy the next chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 _Mortality... a thing every mortal tries to postpone or even eliminate entirely... foolish... death is one of the only two things that hey have in common... and they try to destroy that... I find it quite strange... yet interesting..._

"So Naruto could you please tell us the answer?" Complete silence follows the scar-wearing Chuunin's question as snoring can be heard behind him and giggling to his left as the class is trying to contain their laughter. A sigh emerges from the man's lips as he tries to suppress his anger... and failing.

"NARUTO WAKE UP GODDAMNIT!" The shout sends everyone reeling back from the force and causes Naruto to spring from behind the teacher's desk with a kunai drawn, drool hanging from his mouth and half-lidded eyes.

"Wha- What's happening sensei?! Someone's attacking?" He asks dumbly as the class finally bursts out laughing. Naruto looks around confused while Mito giggles to herself and Iruka face-palms. Naruto snapped out of it and quickly wiped the drool of his face before holstering the kunai and smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Hehe, looks like your lecture was boring Iruka sensei... as usual." He deadpanned at the end causing everyone to sweat-drop besides Iruka who punched him on top of his head.

"Pay attention Naruto! Try to be an example for the future generations!" He tried to lecture the blonde but he grounds his teeth as he notices his former pupil is not paying attention and instead is clearing his ear with his pinkie.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, did you say something?" This caused another round of laughter as the teacher face-planted.

"That is it! You have detention today young man!" Yet again Naruto looked at him with a bored expression as he responded while looking at his nails.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei but I am not your student anymore... although if you want we could spar as a punishment. Surely a Chuunin can beat a mere Gennin right? Plus it would be good for them to see how shinobi really fight." Iruka honestly found himself liking the idea. He could teach his students while beating his former students arrogance out of him. A win-win situation if you ask him.

"*Sigh* Fine! But taijutsu only!" The class cheered as they wanted to see the son of the Hokage in action and they get to see how their teacher fights which is a double win for them. Everyone seemed to really like the two...

One white haired girl had a scowl on her face.

 **Backyard sparring ring**

 _"I may have underestimated Iruka-sensei! Plus I can't use my power!"_ Naruto lamented in his head as he back-flipped over a kick that would have cost him his balance and possibly the victory. He grunted as he blocked his teacher's right hook before retaliating with his own that sent Iruka flying a couple feet before skidding to a stop. Iruka wiped the blood dripping from his mouth as he smiled at Naruto.

"I see you have improved! What do you say about some chatting while we spar?" They charged and exchanged a few hits before Naruto disengaged to give an answer.

"Fine by me, you probably want to talk about that 'getting stabbed in the heart' thing right?" He answered and asked as he ducked under a round-house kick before making a handstand and kicking Iruka, who managed to block in time, causing him to slide back a little.

"Yeah, what's the story behind that?" He began while catching Naruto's overextended punch and throwing him over his shoulder, only for him to painfully slam into the ground and slowly roll to his feet before cracking his spine back into place.

 _"Ugh, that hurt. He should be a bit more careful with reinforcing his moves with chakra. I think he accidentally overcharged that one."_ That was actually true and the scar-wearing Chuunin was ready to apologize and escort him to the hospital but he stopped himself as he saw the blonde just crack his back and continue as if nothing happened.

"Long story short: some people wanted to kill my sister and I was in their way so they attacked me as well. I got stabbed in the heart and Mito went ballistic on the rest. I healed and I am alive and still... kicking." And for emphasis he drop-kicked Iruka out of the ring. The class gasped at the new information and the fact he just defeated a Chuunin.

"Nice spar Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he offered a hand to his former teacher with a smile. Iruka returned his smile and took the offered hand and Naruto helped him up. He then turned around to face the class and began one of his lectures.

"As you can see rank doesn't mean anything in a fight. Everyone has their strong and weak areas of combat. My expertise is recon and information gathering while Naruto is more combat focused thus he was able to overpower me. Try to fight your opponent on your terms. I underestimated my former student's taijutsu prowess and it cost me victory and in real combat possibly my life." The twins nodded, completely agreeing with the scarred teacher.

Iruka was going to call them all back into the classroom but a hawk's call made him look above to find a messenger hawk heading straight for him. Instead of diving away as the soon-to-be Gennin did he just extended his arm and let it land on his forearm and take the message attached to it's leg in a small backpack. He quickly read it and as he did he narrowed his eyes.

 _"We definitely need more Chuunin. Thankfully the Chuunin exams are just behind the corner. We don't have the manpower to deal with all of these missions now. We will see how they handle a class full of brats. Hehe."_ He thought as he wrote that he accepts the mission on the back of the paper with blood from his bitten finger and sent it via the hawk.

"*Sigh* Well class it looks like you will be spending the rest of the day with the twins because there is a shortage of mission-able shinobi and I was called on a mission." As he said that he turned towards the Minato and Kushina look-a-likes and frowned jokingly.

"Please don't do anything stupid." With that he made the half-ram sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The whole class cheered as they ran around the school grounds, completely ignoring the twins as they tried to shout at them to be quiet and get inside.

"Oi, get into the classroom kids!" Nothing.

"Please quiet down!" Same effect.

"*Sigh* This is pointless." Remarked Naruto as he shoved his hands inside his pant's pockets as he watched them with a somewhat bored look. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a white haired girl at the shooting range by herself, trying to hit the targets with shurikens but they bounced off each time. He wanted to walk over to her but just as he made his first step he felt a huge amount of blood-lust and rage.

 _"*Gulp* W-Who's doing that?!"_ He turned slowly to the source, idly noticing all the students do the same with a look of fear even the the girl who's training stopped and turned around with a shaking frame, and found Mito... only problem was that she had an enraged expression and her hair was split into nine 'tails' and she cracked her knuckles while they swayed dangerously above her head.

"The classroom. Now." No response.

"I SAID NOW YOU BRATS!" Everyone screamed in fright as the ran into the classroom as if their lives depended on it... which they probably did.

The training girl did not move.

Naruto saw this as he was heading inside and decided to go see what is going on with her.

"Oi Mito-chan! I'm gonna stay here for a while dattebayo!" He grinned at her and jabbed a finger in the girl's direction.

"Okay! But be sure to be inside soon!" She smiled at him lovingly as she walked inside.

He walked over to her with his hands still rooted deeply inside his pockets, he idly took in her appearance. She wore a black t-shirt with white shorts that were a bit tattered at the end, she had grey eyes with her white hair flowing to just her upper back. He just stood next to her and awaited her next throw. She glanced at him bit he didn't react beside speaking a few words.

"I want to see you throw. Maybe I could help you." The girl scowled deeply and spoke with hatred on her tongue.

"Why would royalty like you want to help someone like me." He raised an eye-brow but she turned to the dummies and threw ten shuriken.

All of them hit.

And all of them fell to the ground.

 _"What the hell? She isn't using much power is she? Let's test it... Uzumaki style!"_ He waited till she threw another batch and he quickly got in front of them.

"Ugh." He grunted as the shuriken sank into his skin... about a quarter of an inch before falling of as he shake them off. He ignored the girl's wide grey eyes in favor of examining the weapons. As he slid his finger against the metal he expected blood to come out but it didn't.

"*Sigh* I am not surprised you can't make them stay buried within your enemies if they are blunt. Here use mine." She frowned but took them none the less.

She threw them.

All ten hit their targets dead center... and none fell off.

"You're pretty good. Anyway I'm in charge here and I think we should get inside before sis gets angry." He grinned at her jokingly as she looked at him with wonder and puzzlement.

"Why would you help me?" She asked in a quiet voice, not meeting his eyes. He smiled sadly as he deducted she had a bad past with royalty.

"I can so why shouldn't I? Plus the issue itself quite troubled me. Not all of us act all high and mighty 'ttebayo." She smiled at him and handed him back his shuriken.

He refused them.

"Nah, you can keep them, I've got more. You need them more than me anyway. I am more of a close combat guy." He ruffled her hair as she giggled a little.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Yelled a voice that he recognized as Mito's. They both sweat-dropped as they heard this and went inside.

 **Timeskip - After school** **ended**

"*Phew* That was something! Those kids don't know when to shut up! But it was still fun dattebane!" Naruto sweat-dropped a little as she went from enraged to happy in an instant. It was around two in the afternoon as they walked home in their usual position. The day was fun but definitely exhausting and they decided to go home early to relax a little.

"It was, but did you really have to break the poor kid's desk when he fell asleep?" Naruto asked with a raised eye-brow as Mito huffed and turned away from him with an embarrassed blush.

"It's his fault for falling asleep! Iruka would have screamed his drums off, I just broke his desk. No harm done." Naruto found himself sweat-dropping yet again as he recalled how the child had a near-death experience via heart-attack.

"Oh, I almost forgot! What did you do with the white haired girl?" A little bit of jealousy could be heard in her tone but Naruto didn't catch it.

"She had blunt shuriken so I gave her some of mine." Mito nodded before she asked another question while raising an eye-brow.

"Ok, and why do you have holes in your clothes?" This time the blond laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I wanted to test my theory about the shuriken being blunt so I kind of jumped in front of her as she threw them 'ttebayo!" She shook her head in exaggeration as she sighed at her brother's recklessness.

"You know, just because you have fast healing doesn't mean you should put yourself in harm's way needlessly." She gauged his reaction and was a little surprised to see a spark of arrogance as he spoke.

"Tsk, shuriken could never hurt me at this point. Like come on! I survived a kunai to the heart! What can be worse besides decapitation. Other than that, I can withstand pretty much anything." He had a scowl on his face as he finished. She sighed sadly.

 _'I hope you learn your lesson sooner than latter. Everyone can be killed. There is no such thing as immortality.'_ They continued walking in silence, eager to get home.

 _You have no idea of what transpires behind your range of comprehension young one... there are many kinds of immortality..._

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze residence**

"Tadaima!" The twins said at the same time as they took of their sandals and bolted it towards the couch in the living room where Kushina sat with a grin on her face.

"Welcome home!" She said as they vaulted the back cushions and landed next to her. Naruto on her right and Mito on her left. All three wore grins on their faces with their eyes closed as they snuggled as a family.

"*Sigh*Tadaima." They all peeked over the couch to see Minato closing the door and turning around while flashing them a small tired yet relaxed smile.

"It was hard but everything's fine now and I have the week off. That means we are going to be playing some games! Let's have a spar! Tickling only!" He exclaimed with a grin as he vaulted over the couch and began tickling his son mercilessly who laughed hysterically while his mother and sister tried to tickle their father/husband away from their little blond.

They were a happy family. No one could possible foresee the events that would begin do destroy that beautiful relationship.

 **Timeskip - Chuunin exams - a month later**

Team 7 stood before the Academy, looking forward to the challenge in front of them. Sasuke smirking with a hand on his hip, Mito with a giant grin and a puffed out chest and Naruto with folded arms and a smile.

"Come on let's go or we'll be late!" Mito exclaimed suddenly and grabbed her teammate's arms and ran through the door with them while the boys shared a look of amusement.

It didn't take long for them to get to the right floor after seeing through a genjutsu that was put on the previous floor to make it look like the right one. Also Mito was snickering while Naruto was nudging his black-haired friend with his elbow and teasing him about 'getting his ass kicked by a bowl-cut'. Kakashi grinned under his mask as he heard that while pretending to be reading his perverted book in order to get the rise out of his cute little genins... that could spew fireballs, tear him limb by limb and dog-pile him with doppelgangers.

 _'Maybe they are not so cute after all... still going to call them that though!'_ Kakashi remarked in his own mind as his students found their way to him.

"...ashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! KAKASHI!" The redhead finally shouted at the man after solid five minutes of talking to him. The boys sweat-dropped while Kakashi smoothly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hmm... you said something?" This promptly caused Mito to face-palm and Naruto snicker while Sasuke showed a small smile.

"Well anyway, head in and don't scare them too much." He eye-smiled but when he opened his eye he sweat-dropped as he saw their expressions.

Sasuke smirking with an activated glowing Sharingan, Mito with red eyes with a slit in the middle and Naruto had sulfur eyes while grinning, showing his sharpened teeth.

"Uhm... nevermind." He shook his head while feeling a little remorse for whoever fought them. He then shunshined out of there.

 **Timeskip - after the written test**

The written portion of the test was uneventful to say the least and boring in Team 7's opinion but they were able to spot some people that might cause problems in the future.

A redheaded Suna shinobi with the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead, a Konoha shinobi named Kabuto who gave them information on the foreigners. That in itself would be welcomed but when he mentioned that he failed the exams a dozen more times then you should have then that set off warning bells in their heads. Also an Oto team that tried to pick a fight early were quite suspicious. They were the only ones from Oto here.

Now they were sitting there, bored out of their mind, and listening to Ibiki who talked about the importance of information and what their enemies were able to do in order to get it.

They did not care. They were never going to be captured in the first place.

They nearly got a heart-attack when someone smashed through the window and landed on top of Ibiki's desk with a banner behind them saying: 'The single and sexy kunoichi Anko Mitarashi!' in bold red letters.

When they got a better look they noticed it was a woman with a pineapple-shaped purple hair wearing a trench coat with a fishnet shirt and an orange skirt. She had a grin on her face as she chewed on a dango stick while her brown/violet eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Alright maggots! Listen up! Meet me at Training Ground 44 in five minutes, oh and those that won't make it are disqualified!" With that she jumped through _another_ window and disappeared.

All the Chuunin hopefuls looked at Ibiki blankly, wondering what just happened. Ibiki just face-palmed and sighed.

"Please just go, just go." The whole class, including the undercover Chuunins, sweat-dropped and jumped out of the window, eager to get to the next stage of the exam.

 **Training Ground 44 AKA Forest of Death**

"Seems that everyone is here, a shame really. I wanted to fail a few people before I send you to your deaths." Anko shrugged nonchalantly as she said this causing a few to sweat-drop and others to gulp in fear while Team 7 chatted among themselves which didn't go unnoticed by her as she smirked while taking out a kunai.

"I'm just saying that you should come for dinner once in a while. Kaa-san loves to cook and she would be really happy if she finally got to meet you." Naruto tried to persuade his friend for the umpteenth time this month.

"I don't want to because I know you mom used to be friends with mine and it could trigger a flashba-" He never got to finish his sentence as two kunai whizzed past his and Naruto's cheek, cutting it.

After Anko shunshined behind the two boys she never thought she would be staring into a pair of ice-blue eyes and onyx ones while her own kunais were poised at her neck.

"Huh, I guess you are good enough to not pay attention, however I would advice against it as you could miss some vital information. Now could I have those back?" She asked with a sweet voice while smiling with closed eyes and an outstretched hand. The boys paled at the tone of her voice as they both heard it from their mothers and handed them to her.

"Thank you!" With that she shunshined back to her original position causing the two to release the breath they were holding in fear and Mito to shake her head in amusement.

"Every team is going to get a scroll of either 'Heaven' or 'Earth' and your objective is to have both in order to pass. Pretty simple right? Well, considering that you can do _anything_ to get them it will be quite a deadly task don't you agree maggots? Oh and you have to fill these forms so we cannot be held responsible for your green asses dying. Thank you!" She explained cheerfully while showing the scrolls and the form that was being handed out by Chuunin examiners.

Naruto chuckled darkly with a menacing grin.

"This is going to be soooo much fun." His teammates wisely backed up, already feeling his killing intent.

 **The Forest of Death**

"AHHH-ghh!" Another met Naruto's claws as he chewed on his neck, eating with ferocity of a starving man.

"He-he-he's a cannibal! Run!" Overwhelmed by intense fear of seeing his friend get eaten the rest of the random Iwa team attempted to run... _attempted._

"Gah!" Sasuke kicked one with his shin straight to the gut causing him to spit blood and collapse on his knees as soon as the raven-haired teen removed his leg.

The Iwa-nin looked into his eyes in fear and saw the mighty Sharingan spinning, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Shit! An Uchiha!" The other turned around to run only to be met with a fist to the face, knocking a few teeth out and sending him into the dream world. Mito cheered as she knocked him out causing Sasuke to look on with amusement and Naruto to ignore them as he finished his meal by striping the corpse of it's flesh.

Sasuke proceeded to search the unresponsive Gennin for their scroll and when he found it he got a tick mark on his head while his eyebrows twitched dangerously.

 _'Another! Fucking! Earth scroll! What the fuck is this! This is not even funny anymore!'_ His teammates looked at him oddly as he took a deep breath to try and control his temper and when he spoke his voice was calm as usual.

"An Earth scroll." Naruto's clawed hand twitched, Mito's eyelid began twitching, Sasuke sighed and plugged his ears with his figers.

This was the _fourth_ one.

 _ **"SON OF A BITCH!"**_

 **Team 10**

"Troublesome."

"*Munch munch."

"...I don't even want to know."

 **Team 8**

"Oh boy, someone's pissed."

"*Bark bark."

"*Bzzzz."

"S-should we look what's going on?"

 **Team 11**

"Yosh! The youth here is overflowing!"

"*Sigh."

"Fate caused them frustration."

 **Team 7**

Sasuke was currently perched on a branch as he watched Mito go into her initial Jinchuuriki state and start tearing through the trees. Meanwhile Naruto radiated pure malice as he woke the unconscious Gennin and proceeded to torture them.

 _'I am the only one normal here aren't I?'_ He asked himself as he leaned his head to the right lazily, avoiding a flying hand.

 **An hour later**

"The next team better have the scroll of Heaven or I will go Kyuubi on this Kami forsaken forest." Mito grumbled not so subtly as she sulked with her arms folded while walking ahead of the group. The boys wisely chose to stay silent as they trudged through this chore.

 _'I wonder just how strong I am if I'm thinking about this being a chore. *Sigh*... I would certainly welcome some stronger opponents. I don't care who! It might as well be a Sennin for all I care! Just someo-'_ His thoughts were cut short as a giant snake appeared seemingly out of nowhere and ate him in a second.

"Naruto!" His teammates shouted in alarm as they saw him get swallowed and carried away by the snake. They tensed their muscles to follow... and stopped as they felt it...

Dread. Death. Misery. Despair. Fear. Hatred. Malice.

Those feelings appeared so suddenly it forced their bodies to lock up and their minds tremble.

 _'W-What-t-t is t-this f-f-feeling?!'_ They both wondered as they slowly and jerkily turned their head around to look behind them with wide, frightened, trembling eyes.

There, on a branch that was as wide as he was tall, was a pale man with black hair with purple eye-marking, wearing a weird combination of a T-shirt and a long sleeved shirt under that, a thick purple rope used as a belt and black pants that were partially covered by the robe-like attributes of his upper body's garments.

The man lifted his head, revealing a crooked smirk and snake-like yellow eyes.

"Ku ku ku, I didn't think that my little friend would have killed Naruto-kun so easily. Ku ku, I guess he was weak after all." He paused to gauge the Gennin's reaction and was pleased to see rage in their eyes as they slowly turned around to face him properly.

"Hmm, perhaps you will no be as week as him... Sasuke-kun, Mito-chan." Without waiting for a reply he instantly appeared before Sasuke and kicked him through several branches before planting his fist in Mito's gut making her hunch over and spit saliva mixed with blood as her eyes widened from the pain.

All that happened while they blinked.

He chuckled darkly with a sadistic undertone as he let her crumble to the ground.

 **Sasuke's mind**

 _He is laying on the base of a tree... blood seeping through his mouth... the copper feeling is bitter to his tongue as his ears ring painfully... his sight blurry from the speed he has just traveled at... his back hurt from slamming through huge branches... a defeated and lost look in his eyes..._

 _This is insane..._

 _I just blinked..._

 _I am going to die here..._

 _He is Orochimaru of the Sennin..._

 _This is hopeless..._

 _So fast..._

 _Faster than nii-san..._

 _I can't defeat him..._

 _Might as well end it myself..._

 _A kunai in hand, he rests it on his neck..._

 **Mito's mind**

 _She lays at the Sennins feet, eyes blank from the pain... blood dripping from her mouth... the taste is horrible... a reminder of her weakness... her eyes refuse to focus as her stomach throbs with maddening pain..._

 _Just one punch..._

 _He killed me with one punch..._

 _I am dying..._

 _Bleeding..._

 _I can't hear her..._

 _I am alone..._

 _Naruto is dead..._

 _I don't want to live..._

 _She closes her eyes to sleep forever..._

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter but I really wanted to make that cliffhanger!

Please do write a review. It helps me shape the story better and I love to know that you like my story.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will be patient enough to wait for the next chapter.

Goodbye for now. I would like to sleep if you wouldn't mind. Does any of you not like sleep? Bah, ignore me I'm just ranting here. Have a good night!


End file.
